Ghoul Investigator
by Sasaki Youichi
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang manusia setengah ghoul yang menjadi Ghoul investigator, ditugaskan untuk memusnahkan makhluk supranatural yang ada di kota Kuoh, saat tugasnya hampir selesai ia menyiapkan sebuah rencana besar.
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna, saya kembali dengan membawakan fic baru, fic ini merupakan fic pengganti dari fic saya yang berjudul 'Ghoul DxD' dengan alur cerita yang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. meski fic ini pengganti dari 'Ghoul DxD', tapi ada kemungkinan saya akan tetap melanjutkannya, dan untuk character Naruto saya terinspirasi dari character Arima Kishou, oh ya untuk pair Naruto dific ini saya masih belum bisa menentukan, dan saya minta saran dari kalian untuk pair Naruto.

Baiklah langsung aja

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvv

Vvvvvv

Vv

v

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], HS DxD [Ichie Ishibumi] & Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M

Xover: Naruto, Highschool DxD & Tokyo Ghoul

Pair: Naruto X ….

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang penyidik muda dari CCG, ia merupakan penyidik terkuat yang dapat menyelesaikan misinya dengan sempurna, tapi ia yang biasanya berhadapan Ghoul kini ia harus berhadapan dengan malkhluk supranatural, dengan Quinque Yukimura 1-3, IXA dan Narukami apakah ia bisa mengalahkannya.

Vvvv

Commission of Counter Ghoul atau yang sering disebut CCG adalah organisasi militer khusus yang ditugaskan untuk memusnahkan Ghoul di wilayah Tokyo dan sekitarnya. Semua personil CCG adalah para manusia yang memilki bakat bertarung diatas rata-rata, untuk bertarung para personil CCG mengunakan sebuah senjata yang bernama Quinque.

Quinque adalah sebuah senjata yang terbuat dari ogan tubuh Ghoul yang bernama Kagune, Quinque memiliki bentuk dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda tergantung dari Kagune yang digunakan, dan hebat tidaknya Quinque juga dipengarui oleh penggunanya sendiri.

Didalam CCG terdapat penyidik muda nan berbakat yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia adalah penyidik berusia 25 tahun yang sangat kuat, mungkin Naruto adalah penyidik terkuat di CCG, dan Naruto juga sering dijuluki 'Shinigami dari CCG' memang tak ayal dia mendapati julukan tersebut, karena ia dapat membunuh sekumpulan Ghoul dalam hitungan menit, bahkan ia pernah mengalahkan Ghoul S-Rank tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

Tapi tak heran kenapa ia bisa sekuat itu, karena sejak umur 6 tahun Naruto sudah dilatih untuk menjadi penyidik Ghoul, dan ketika ia berumur Naruto masuk kedalam skuad CCG dan menjadi penyidik termuda dan saat usianya beranjak 18 tahun Naruto menjadi penyidik Special Class dan memiliki skuadnya sendiri, dan hingga sampai saat ini kekuatan Naruto terus berkembang yang membuatnya 07 dipromosikan menjadi pemimpin CCG diusanya yang masih 25 tahun.

Naruto juga memiliki 3 Quinque yang selalu ia gunakan saat bertarung yaitu, Yukimura 1-3, IXA, dan Narukami. Masing-masing dari Quinque tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, yang pertama adalah Quinque yang terbuat dari Kagune Koukaku [Yukimura 1-3], seperti namanya [Yukimura 1-3] merupakan 3 set Quinque yang digabungkan menjadi satu, Quinque tersebu berbentuk pedang panjang tanpa gagang dengan ujung yang lancip , yang kedua juga Quinque yang terbuat dari Kagune Koukaku yaitu [IXA], [IXA] merupakan Quinque yang cocok digunakan saat menyerang maupun bertahan, saat dalam mode menyerang [IXA] memiliki bentuk berupa tombak dengan gagang pedang dan dapat berubah menjadi tentakel dan duri yang tajam, sedangkan saat mode bertahan [IXA] menjadi perisai yang sangat kuat, bahkan hingga saat ini belum ada yang mampu menembus pertahanan [IXA], dan yang terakhir adalah [Narukami], [Narukami] merupakan Quinque yang terbuat dari Kagune bertipe Ukaku, [Narukami] memiliki bentuk berupa meriam listrik yang dapat menyatu dengan tangan yang dapat mengeluarkan petir, selain itu [Narukami] juga dapat berubah menjadi pedang tipis yang sangat tajam.

Seperti itulah kira-kira gambaran ketiga Quinque yang Naruto gunakan, untuk penampilan dan kepribadian Naruto, Naruto tergolong pria yang tampan, dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang panjang serta bola mata bewarna biru saphire dan jangan lupakan tiga pasang kumis kucing yang menambah kesan tersendiri diwajah tampanya, meskipun usianya sudah 25 tahun Naruto masih terlihat seperti anak SMA.

sedangkan untuk kepribadian, Naruto memiliki sifat ramah dan murah senyum 1serta mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, dan Naruto merupakan orang paling berisik dan sering membuat candaan garing, tapi saat bertarung Naruto menjadi sosok yang dingin, tidak banyak bicara dan selalu serius meski sekuat atau selemah apapun lawan bertarungnya, serta ia adalah sosok paling sadis di CCG.

Baiklah kita sudahi dulu pekenalan tokoh utama kita, sekarang kita beralih kesebuah ruangan, disana terlihat dua orang yang saling berhadapan yang pertama, pemuda pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan satunya lagi pria dewasa berambut hitam yang sedang duduk didepan Naruto. ''Jadi Yoshitoki-san, apa misiku kali ini'' tanya Naruto pada pria didepanya. ''Kali ini misimu akan sangat sulit Naruto'' jawab Yoshitoki dengan wajah serius. ''Jadi apa misinya'' ''Misimu kali ini akan berbeda karena kau tidak melawan Ghoul melainkan melawan para makhluk supranatural''

''Jadi apa maksudnya dengan makhluk supratnatural, aku masih tidak mengerti dan bagaimana aku melawan mereka, bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana wujud'' kata Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

''Sebenarnya mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ghoul, mereka memiliki wujud layaknya manusia dan mereka juga hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, dan misimu adalah memusnahkan mereka semua'' jelas Yoshitoki. ''Baiklah aku akan menerima misinya, jadi apa hanya aku yang menerima misi ini'' tanya Naruto. ''Ya, tapi kau juga boleh mengajak skuadmu untuk menjalankan misi ini'' ''Tidak perlu cukup aku saja yang menjalankan misi, lagipula melawan makhluk sepeti mereka menarik juga'' kata Naruto diakhiri seringai, yang selalu ia keluarkan ketika mendapat lawan bertarung yang menarik.

''Jadi dimana tempatnya'' ''Kau akan pergi ke kota Kuoh, kau bisa berangkat hari ini juga, dan satu lagi kau akan bersekolah disana menjadi menyamar murid SMA'' kata Yoshitoki yang membuat Naruto kaget saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

''Apa! kenapa harus masuk sekolah, kau tau kan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk masuk SMA'' protes Naruto. ''Itu karena sebagian besar aktivtas supranatural berpusat disana dan kau terlihat masih pantas menjadi murid SMA, lagipula aku sudah 2memalsukan identitasmu agar kau bisa masuk kesana'' kata Yoshitoki yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain setuju dengan apa yang Yoshitoki katakan.

SKIP TIME

Setelah menempuh jarak cukup jauh dari Tokyo, akhirya Naruto sampai dikota Kuoh, saat ini menelusuri jalanan kota Kuoh untuk mencari alamat rumah yang akan ia tinggali selama ia berada di Kuoh, saat ini Naruto memakai setelan kemeja hitam dengan dasi putih serta dibalut jas putih khas personil CCG dan dibelakang Naruto sudah bertengger sebuah tas gitar bewarna hitam serta membawa dua buah koper hitam dengan aksen warna emas dipinggirannya yang ia bawa ditangan kiri dan kanannya.

Saat Naruto berjalan dijalanan yang sepi karena hari sudah malam, ''Hah, sepertinya aku tersesat'' kata Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan, karena belum juga menemukan alamat rumahnya, ditambah ia tersesat dijalanan yang sepi, bukanya takut dengan jalanan sepi, Naruto hanya ingin segera beristirahat setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, dari Tokyo ke Kuoh.

''Sepertinya kau sedang tersesat anak muda'' kata seorang pria berpakaian ala detektif yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan berkata ''Ya begitulah paman, apa kau bisa membantuku'' kata Naruto pada pria didepanya.

''Tentu saja aku bisa membantumu dengan cara,,'' pria itu menghentikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak cahaya ''Membunuhmu'' lanjut pria itu sambil melemparkan tombak cahaya miliknya kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh. Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu, dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto dapat menghidarnya hanya dengan menggeser tubuhya kesamping dan membiarkan tombak cahaya itu menancap tanah dan menghilang. 'Benda apa itu' batin Naruto kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat benda seperti itu.

''Kau hebat dapat menghindari seranganku, manusia'' kata pelempar benda cahaya itu. ''Siapa kau sebenarnya'' tanya Naruto. ''Namaku Dohnasek, aku adalah Da-tenshi'' kata pria yang mengaku bernama Dohnasek itu sambil mengepakkan sepasang sayap gagak miliknya. 'Da-tenshi, apa dia makhluk supranatural yang Yoshitoki-san maksud' batin Naruto. '

'Yare yare, padahal aku baru saja datang kemari, aku sudah dihadapkan makhluk sepertimu'' ''Mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu anak muda, karena aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga'' kata Dohnasek sambil mengeluarkan Light Spear yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

WHUUSS

Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, lalu Naruto membuka koper yang ada ditangan kanannya, setelah koper tersebut terbuka muncullah Quinque [Narukami] dalam bentuk pedang.

Saat Light Spear Dohnasek hanya berjarak satu meter dari tubuhnya, lalu Naruto menyabetkan [Narukami] tepat diujung Light Spear tersebut hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Dohnasek tatkala serangan terkuatnya dapat dipatahkan oleh manusia berambut pirang didepannya.

''Sial'' umpat Dohnasek sambil kembali membuat Light Spear dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan Light Spear ditangannya.

WHUUS

Dohnasek mencoba menebas Naruto dengan Light Spearnya, tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mengeser tubuhnya kesamping dan membuat serangan Dohnasek hanya menebas angin semata. Lalu Naruto melompat kebelakang Dohnasek dan menebas kedua sayap Dohnasek dengan Quinquenya.

''ARGH'' teriak Dohnasek kesakitan saat Naruto menebas sayapnya.

BUAGH

Dohnasek terlempar kedepan tatkala Naruto menendang punggungnya. ''Argh, sialan kau manusia'' umpat Dohnasek, merasa tidak akan bisa menang melawan Naruto, Dohnasek mencoba untuk kabur. ''Kau akan kubalas manusia'' kata Dohnasek sambil berlari meninggalkan pertarungan, tapi Naruto yang melihat lawannya akan kabur tak hanya tinggal diam. '

'Kau pikir kau besa pergi begitu saja'' kata Naruto sambil membuka koper yang ada ditangan kirinya dan munculah [IXA] dalam bentuk tombak.

Sebelum Dohnasek semakin menjauh, Naruto langsung melempar [IXA] dengan keuatan penuh.

WHUSS

JLEB

Quinque [IXA] langsung meluncur deras dan menusuk tepat dikepala Dohnasek yang membuat Dohnasek langsung merenggang nyawa. ''Ternyata mereka tak sekuat yang kukira'' kata Naruto sambil melihat mayat Dohnasek yang berubah menjadi partikel cahaya. ''Hah sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini''

SKIPE TIME

Setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya Naruto menemukan alamat rumah nya ''Jadi ini rumahnya'' gumam Naruto sambil melihat rumah berlantai dua didepannya.

KLEK

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat didalam rumahnya masih gelap, lalu Naruto mencari saklar lampu guna penerangan.

TIK

Lampu langsung menerangi rumahnya, disana terlihat isi rumah Naruto yang sudah rapi dan bersih. ''Tak kusangka isi rumah ini sudah'' kata Naruto saat melihat keadaan rumahnya. ''Hah sebaiknya aku beristirahat''

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], HS DxD [Ichie Ishibumi] & Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M

Xover: Naruto, Highschool DxD & Tokyo Ghoul

Pair: Naruto X ….

…

KRINGG! Sebuah jam weker bedering nyaring dikamar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang masih meringkuk didalam balutan selimut yang hangat.

''HOAMZ'' uap pemuda bernama Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, ''Sudah jam 06.30, sebaikinya aku segera berangkat sekolah'' ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kekamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk memulai hari pertama sekolahnya. Setelah berpakaian seragam khas Kuoh Academy yang Naruto dapat dapat dari Yoshitoki sebelumnya, setelah merasa penampilannya sudah pas Naruto bejalan menuju dapur tuk menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

''Sial! aku lupa membeli bahan makanan'' kata Naruto saat melihat isi kulkas yang masih kosong. ''Sebaiknya aku beli makanan dikantin saja nanti'' ujar Naruto sambil meliri jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.05 yang berarti bel masuk akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi, lalu Narutopun bergegas menuju sekolah barunya, tak lupa Naruto mengambil tas gitar dan menyangklontkan di punggungnya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia membawa tas gitar kesekolah, sebenarnya tas gitar miliknya bukan tas gitar biasa karena wadah gitar tersebut berisi sebuah Quinque yang Naruto gunakan saat ia bertemu dengan musuhnya.

Naruto POV

Saat ini aku berjalan menuju sekolah baruku Kuoh Academy, sebenarnya aku tidak menyetujui jika aku harus sekolah lagi, karena aku tidak menyukai hal yang membuatku berpikir keras, aku lebih memilih melawan Ghoul kelas atas daripada hanya duduk dan mendengarkan guru menjelaskan materinya.

Tapi setelah mendengar bahwa disekolah tersebut banyak terjadi aktivitas supranatural, akhirnya akupun menyetujuinya, awalnya aku sempat tak mengerti dengan apa makhluk supranatural itu, kukira mereka seperti hantu yang tak kasat mata, tapi setelah aku melawan pria bersayap gagak kemarin, ternyata mereka juga bewujud seperti manusia hanya saja mereka memiliki sebuah sayap.

Tapi setelah kupikir mereka tak berbeda dengan Ghoul, mereka makhluk yang hanya bisa merugikan manusia, dan karena itulah aku akan memusnahkan mereka semua.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Academy dan akupun langsung masuk kedalam Academy, kulihat siswa-siswi Kuoh Academy yang berlalulalang, meski terlihat siswa perempuan lebih banyak daripada siswa laki-laki mungkin karena sekolah ini dulunya sekolah khusus perempuan, kudengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa saat aku melewati mereka, mungkin karena aku siswa baru disini dan mungkin juga karena penampilanku yang cukup mencolok dengan sebuah tas gitar dipungguku, tapi aku langsung saja pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya didepan ruang kepala sekolah, dan aku langsung mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, setelah mendengar tanda untuk masuk, aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. ''Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu'' tanya kepala sekolah saat aku memasuki ruanganya.

''Saya murid baru disini'' jawabku dengan sopan. ''Oh jadi kau ya murid baru itu, baiklah berikan ini pada guru pengajar, kau akan masuk kelas 3-A'' kata kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. ''Baiklah, arigatou gozaimasu'' kataku sambil menerima surat tersebut dan membungkuk hormat sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto POV End

Didalam kelas 3-A terlihat para penghuni kelas yang sedang mengikuti proses belajar mengajar dengan serius, karena kelas 3-A memang diisi oleh anak-anak yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung mengalihkan perhatian saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. ''Masuk'' ucap sang pengajar dan masuklah Naruto yang langsung berkata ''Maaf Sensei saya murid baru dikelas ini''

''Oh begituya, kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu''

''Ha'i Sensei, perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto saya pindahan dari Tokyo, mohon batuannya'' kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya. ''Baiklah Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk ditempat yang kau suka'' ''Ha'i Sensei'' dan Naruto langsung memilh tempat duduk paling belakang didekat jendela.

''Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran'' kata sang guru dan seisi kelas pun kembali serius mengikuti pelajaran yang sempat tertunda

SKIPE TIME

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, hampir seluruh siswa sudah keluar dari kelas mereka dan mengistirahatkan sejenak otak mereka setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Didalam kelas 3-A terlihat segerombolan siswa yang sedang mengerumuni salah satu bangku dibelakang.

''Naruto-san dari sekolah mana kau berasal''

''Naruto-san kau tinggal dimana''

''Naruto-san apa hobimu''

''Naruto-san apa kau sudah punya pacar''

''Naruto-san apa bla,,,bla,,,bla,,bla,,'' terdengar banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlontar dari segerombolan siswa tadi pada teman baru mereka, saking banyaknya pertanyaan membuat Naruto tak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terlontar, ''Gomen minna aku masih ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi aku harus pergi dulu'' kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi tak lupa ia membawa tas gitar miliknya.

'Hah, tak kusangka dihari pertama sekolah aku sudah dibuat repot dengan pertanyaan mereka' batin Naruto sambil bernafas lega karena ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari teman-teman barunya.

''Sebaiknya aku pergi kekantin, perutku sudah lapar sekali'' kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, entah sedang melamun atau apa Naruto menabrak seseorang yang membuat seseorang itu terjatuh.

BRUKH

''Ouch'' ''Maaf aku tidak sengaja'' kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada pria berambut putih yang ia tabrak.

''Ya, tak apa-apa aku jug-'' perkataan pria berambut putih itu terhenti dan wajah pria itu yang terlihat kaget dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna ketika melihat Naruto. ''K-ka-kau'' ucap pria itu terbata-bata. ''Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu'' tanya Naruto menatap bingung pria didepannya yang terlihat kaget saat melihatnya.

''Tidak, maaf aku permisi'' ucap pria itu sambil berjalan melewati Naruto. ''Tunggu'' kata Naruto sambil memegang pundak pria yang baru saja melewati nya, sontak membuat pria itu menoleh kearahnya. ''Tunggu, kita belum berkenalan aku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu''

''Kaneki Ken'' jawab pria bernama Kaneki itu singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. 'Pria yang aneh, ah biarlah sebaiknya aku segera pergi kekantin, tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya'.

Kaneki POV

Aku berjalan melewati koridor academy masih dengan keadaan kaget dan takut setelah bertemu dengan pria bernama Naruto itu, kenapa, itu karena aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dia adalah Ghoul Investigator sedangkan aku adalah Ghoul itu sendiri, tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku terkejut, saat 3 tahun yang lalu aku melihat dia dengan kejam membantai semua teman-temanku dan hanya aku yang selamat, jika aku ditanya apa aku dendam dengannya, tentu saja aku sangat ingin membalaskan dendam teman-temanku, tapi aku terlalu takut melawannya karena aku tau betapa kuatnya dia dan aku tak ingin teman-temanku sekarang ikut menjadi korban manusia itu, aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat saat aku kembali mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu, kepalan tanggan semakin kuat hingga tanganku mengeluarkan darah saat aku membayangkan setiap kejadian dimana ia membunuh teman-temanku dengan mudah layaknya seorang Shinigami, saat membayangkan setiap kejadian mengerikan itu, tiba-tiba mataku berubah menjadi bewarna merah menyala dan aku merasa kepalaku mulai sakit, Akh! semakin lama aku merasa kepalaku semakin sakit, aku langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang semakin terasa sakit dan aku merasakan kesadaranku mulai memudar.

''Kaneki-kun'' seketika kesadaranku kembali dan rasa sakit dikepalaku juga mulai menghlang saat mendengar seorang yang memanggilku dan aku sontak menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai dark blue yang menatap khawatir kearahku ''Akeno-chan'' kataku pada gadis bersurai dark blue itu. ''Kaneki-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa'' tanya Akeno-chan sambil membantuku berdiri. ''Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing'' jawabku ''Syukurlah kalau begitu'' kata Akeno-chan yang terlihat lega, ''Oh ya Buchou menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul, sebaiknya kita segera keruang klub'' ''Baiklah ayo'' setelah itu kamipun pergi keruang klub, oh ya apa kalian tau saat ini aku juga seorang Iblis, beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku bertemu dengan Rias Gremory dan dia mereinkarnasikanku menjadi Iblis, awalnya aku menolak akan hal itu tapi setelah berpikir bahwa aku sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi akhirnya aku setuju untuk direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis dan aku tidak menyesal dengan keputusanku, karena dikeluarga Iblisku aku kembali merasakan apa itu keluarga dan aku tidak 38 ingin mereka direnggut lagi dariku, karena itulah aku harus menjadi kuat dan melindungi mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

Kaneki POV End

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

SKIPE TIME Disebuah gang sempit nan gelap karena hari sudah malam, terlihat gadis bersurai coklat pucat panjang yang mengenakan seragam sekolah Kuoh Academy, aneh memang seorang gadis SMA berjalan seorang diri digang sempit disaat hari sudah malam, gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh kebelakang ketika ia merasakan ada orang lain disana.

GREP

Saat gadis itu menoleh kedepan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit dibagian lehernya ketika seseorang mencekiknya dari belakang. ''Khu,,khu,, 'Santap aku, dong' kau seperti bicara begitu padaku saat kau melewati jalan ini'' ucap orang yang mencekik gadis itu yang ternyata adalah sesosok monster bertubuh manusia tapi dibagian pinggang sampai bawah berwujud ular. ''Ukh!'' pekik gadis itu saat monster dibelakangnya semakin mengeratkan cekikannya.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dari belakang dan langsung menendang kepala monster itu.

BUAKH!

Sontak monster itu melempar tubuh gadis itu kearah orang yang baru saja menendang kepalanya, dengan sigap sesorang itu menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah Naruto langsung menurunkan tubuh gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

''Apa kau tidak apa-apa'' tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan lemah oleh gadis itu. ''Bakilah, tunggu disini, aku akan membunuh monster itu'' kata Naruto dan bersiap melawan monster didepannya. ''Sialan kau manusia, beraninya kau mengganggu makan malamku'' geram monster yang sering disebut Iblis liar itu, sementara itu Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Iblis liar itu dan mulai berlari kearah 45 Iblis liar itu. Melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya Iblis liar itu tak tinggal diam dan menyerang Naruto menggunakan ekornya, tapi Naruto dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

SLAS!

Iblis liar itu menyabetkan ekornya kearah Naruto dan4menghidari serangan itu dengan melompat dan menggunakan ekor Iblis liar sebagai pijakan untuk melompat dan menyiapkan tendangan tepat kearah kepala Iblis liar itu, tapi tendangan Naruto masih dapat ditahan dan Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang. ''Mungkin waktunya untuk menggunakan [Yukimura]'' kata Naruto sambil mengambil tas gitar miliknya.

''Hey manusia apa kau mau melawanku dengan benda itu'' kata Iblis liar itu saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tas gitar. Naruto membuka tas gitar miliknya dan mengeluarkan gagang pedang dan dari ujung gagang pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya bewarna merah.

SRAST

Saat Naruto menyabetkan gagang pedang miliknya dan gagang pedang tersebut langsung berubah menjadi sebuah pedang panjang dengan ujung lancip. ''Benda apa itu'' ucap Iblis liar saat melihat Quinquie yang Naruto keluarkan dan Iblis liar itu menyabetkan ekornya kearah Naruto.

TRANK!

Terdengar suara benturan antara ekor Iblis liar itu dengan Quinque milik Naruto. Iblis liar tersebut kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menusuk menggunakan ekornya, saat ujung ekor itu berjarak beberapa centi lagi dari perutnya Naruto melompat kebelakang dan setelah mendarat Naruto melemparkan Quinquie nya kearah ekor Iblis liar.

WHUSS!

JLEB!

Qunque Naruto sukses menusuk ekor Iblis liar tersebut, lalu Naruto mengambil dua buah pedang yang sama seperti sebelumnya dari tas gitar miliknya, setelah itu Naruto berlari kearah Iblis liar itu dengan buah pedang yang siap menebas kapanpun. SRAST Naruto menebas tubuh Iblis liar itu dengan pola menyilang dan membuat tubuh Iblis liar tersebut terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

''Apa kau tidak apa-apa'' tanya Naruto pada gadis yang baru saja ia selamatkan. ''Ya, aku tak apa-apa, terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun'' ''Ya sama-sama, eh tapi darimana kau tau namaku'' tanya Naruto bingung karena gadis yang baru saja ia temui mengetahui namanya. ''Karena tadi kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu dikelas, kan kita berada dikelas yang sama, oh ya namaku Minami Uruka'' jawab gadis bernama lengkap Minami Uruka itu. ''Hehe,, maaf aku tidak tau kalau kita satu kelas, oh ya Minami-san sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang'' ''Baiklah Naruto-kun''

SKIPE TIME

''Wuah! akhirnya istirahat juga'' kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang pegal karena sejak tiga jam lalu ia hanya duduk dan mendengarkan sensei menjelaskan materinya. ''Naruto-kun'' ''Ada apa Minami-san''

''Ano,, Naruto-kun ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan''

''Memangnya ada apa''

''Tapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan diatap saja''

''Baiklah'' lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

….

Atap Sekolah

''Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Minami-san'' kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan. ''Naruto-kun, setelah mendengar ceritamu kemarin, apakah aku boleh membantumu untuk memusnahkan para makhluk supranatural itu'' kata Minami karena memang Naruto sudah memberitahu Minami siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa tujuannya berada di Kuoh.

''Apa motifmu''

''Ya, karena saat aku diserang oleh monster kemarin, aku menyadari bahwa mereka sangat berbahaya, karena itulah jika mereka tidak segera dimusnahkan mungkin akan banyak korban'' kata Minami menjelaskan motifnya untuk membantu Naruto dalam melaksanakan misinya.

''Apa kau bisa bertarung''

''Aku tidak bisa bertarung, tapi aku bisa memberi informasi mengenai para makhluk supranatural itu'' kata Minami dan Naruto yang mendengar itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

''Baiklah kalau begitu''

…

Naruto Pov

Sudah satu bulan sejak Minami-san membantuku yang membuat pekerjaanku semakin mudah, karena 61 dengan informasi yang dia berikan, aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan dan membunuh mereka, saat ini aku dan Minami sedang membicarakan mengenai target selanjutnya.

''Jadi Minami siapa target selanjutnya'' tanyaku pada Minami yang sedang mengolak-alik sebuah buku yang berisi berbagai informasi yang ia dapat. '

'Target kita selanjutnya berada di Kuoh Academy, yaitu anggota OSIS dan anggota Occult Research Club''

TBC

Yo! minna bagaimana dengan chapter kili ini, disini saya menampilkan Minami Uruka dari Tokyo Ghoul; Jack sebagai kandidat pair Naruto dan akan ada konflik antara Naruto dan Kaneki, bagaimana menurut kalian dan jika ada saran sampaikan saja

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Naruto (Masashi KishimoTo) Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishibumi) and Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishids)

Title: Ghoul Investigator

Rate: M

Pair: Naruto X...

Chapter 3

"Jadi target kita selanjutnya adalah anggota Occult Research Club dan anggota OSIS"

"Tapi apa kau yakim jika mereka termasuk makhluk supranatural?"

"Aku masih belum terlau yakin, kita harus menyelidiki mereka dulu dan kebetulan ketua kelompak mereka berada dikelas yang sama dengan kita" jelas Minami.

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu ku akan menyelidiki anggota Occult Research Club dan kau selididi par anggota OSiS dan deteLah kita yakin dengan identitas mereka kita langsung eksekusi mereka" ucap Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Kamu terlihat bersemangan sekali Naruto-kun?" Tanya Minami.

"Yaa begitulah, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali jke Tokyo" jawab Naruto.

"Nee Naruto-kun"

"Ada apa Minami?"

"Setelah misimu selesai, apakqh aku boleh ikut denganmu ke Tokyo" kata Minami.

"Apa maksudmu Minami?"

"Ya aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa disini, jadi aku ikut denganmu dan memulai hidup baru di Tokyo"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargadan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki satupun keluarga lagi dan aku juga tidak terlalu mempunyai teman" jelas. Minami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Naruto.

"Benarkah" ucap Minami yang terlihat senang.

"Tentu saja" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk pelan.

...

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa dengan sedikit penerangan terlihat sekumpulan remaja yang terlihat sedang berkumpul disana.

"Buchou kenapa kau mengumpulkan semuanya disini tiba-tiba" tanya prria berambut coklat bernama lengkap Hyoudou Issei itu.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini tiba-tiba karena ada sesuatu yang penting dan aku juga mengundang para anggota OSIS"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk"

Setelah itu masuklah sang ketua OSIS beserta para anggotanya, "Jadi Rias, kenapa kau mengumpulkan semuanya disini?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek serta sebuah kacamata yang menambah kecantikannya.

"Aku mengumpulkan semua keluargaku dan semua keluargamu karena ada yang Nii-sama ingin sampaikan" jawab Rias.

"Memangnya ada apa sepertinya penting sekali?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Nii-sama hanya menyuruh kita berkumpul karena dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" jelas Rias.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir bewarna merah yang memunculkan pria dewasa bersurai merah panjang.

"Akeno-san siapa pria yang baru datang itu?" Tanya Issei pada Akeno yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak tau ya Issei-kun, dia adalah kakak Buchou dan dia adalah Maou Lucifer" jawab Akeno yang membuat Issei cukup kaget karena salah satu pemimpin bangsa Iblis ada didepannya.

"Rias apakah semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya pria bernama Sirzech Gremory atau sekarang bernama Sirzech Lucifer karena ia sudah menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer.

"Sudah Nii-sama" jawab Rias.

"Baiklah aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin anda sampaikan Lucifer-sama"

"Pasti sebagian dari kalihan sudah tau bahwa akhir-akhir ini banyak Iblis,Iblis liar maupun Malaikat jatuh yang terbunuh dan itu membuat pihak Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh menjadi resah karena sampai sekarang belum diketahui pelakunya, dan yang membuatku khawatir adalah jika kalian akan menjadi korban selanjutnya" jelas Sirzech yang membuat seisi ruangan kaget.

Sementara itu terlihat pria beramput putih yang hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Sirzech katakan.

'Apa, jangan-jangan yang melakukan semua ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto' batin Kaneki yang menyadari siapa dibalik pembunuhan yang sedang dibicarakan, terlihat setetes kringat dingin yang menetes didahinya serta Kaneki merasa tubuhnya sudah panas dingin karena Kaneki masih sangat trauma dan ketakutan saat ia mengikat kejadian yang menewaskan temen-temannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba Kaneki memegang kepalanyta yang tiba-tiba pusing saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kaneki-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa" kata Akeno khawatir dengan Kaneki.

"Ugghh"

Kaneki merasa kepalanya semakin pusing dan membuat semua yang ada disana khawatir.

"Kaneki apa kau tidak apa-apa" kata teman-teman Kaneki khawatir.

"Ya, a-aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja" kata Kaneki yang membuat semuanya menjadi lega.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu Kaneki-kun?" Tanya Sirzech yang menyadari dari ekspresi Kaneki yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Lucifer-sama" jawab Kaneki.

"Kaneki-kun apa kau mengetahui sesuatu dengan hal ini?" Tanya Sirzech dengan serius menatap Kaneki.

"Ma-maaf Lucifer-sama aku tidak tau tentang hal ini" jawab Kaneki.

"Begitu ya" kata Sirzech masih menatap curiga kearah Kaneki.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas"

"Memangnya tugas apa Lucifer-sama" tanya Sona.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki tentang pelaku pembunuhan itu" kata Sirzech.

"Kenapa harus kami yang menyelidikinnya Nii-sama"

"Itu karena aku mencurigai seseorang dan orang itu berada di Kuoh Academy"

"Jadi maksud anda pelakunya adalah siswa disini" kata Sona.

"Ya begitulah, karena itulah aku menyuruh kalian menyelidikinya"

"Jadi siapa orangnya Nii-sama?"

Setelah itu Sirzech menunjukkan dua buah foto dan difoto tersebut terlihat pria berambut kuning jabrik dan difoto yang satunya terdapat wanita berambut coklat pucat.

"Jadi merekalah yang harus kalian selidiki" kata Sirzech sambil menunjukkan kedua foto ditangannya.

"Bukankah mereka,," kata Rias terkejut karena kedua orang yang ada difoto ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Apa Nii-sama yakin jika mereka pelakunya?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku masih belum yakin, karena itulah aku ingin kalian menyelidikinya" jawab Sirzech.

"Tapi apa yang membuat Nii-sama mencurigai mereka?" Tanya Rias.

"Itu karena aku sudah menyuruh beberapa bawahanku untuk menyelidiki mereka, dan semua bawahanku tidak kembali lagi setelah menyelidiki mereka dan bisa dibilang para bawahanku terbunuh saat menyelidikinya, kerena itulah kalian harus berhati-hati karena jika mereka benar-benar pelakuya, kalian bisa saja terbunuh" jelas Sirzech.

"Apa kalian mengerti"

"Ha'I" kata mereka semua serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" setelah itu Sirzech pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Jadi bagaimana Sona?" Tanya Rias.

"Kita laksanakan saja apa yang Lucifer-sama, aku akan menyelidiki Minami Uruka sedangkan kau dan klompokmu selidiki Uzumaki Naruto, dan ingat apa yang Lucifer-sama katakan kalian harus berhati-hati jangan sampai kalian ketahuan" jelas Sona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

SKIPE TIME

Malam harinya diruang klub ORC, terlihat para anggota klub sudah berkumpul bersiap untuk memburu Iblis liar.

"Baiklah jika siap kita berangkat sekarang, Akeno siapkan sihir teleportnya" ucap Rias Gremory selaku. Ketua klub ORC.

"Baiklah Buchou" kata Akeno sambil membuat lingkaran sihir untuk berteleportasi, setelah itu mereka pergi melalui sihir teleportasi yang Akeno buat.

Sesampainya didalam gedung tua yang gelap, para anggota ORC langsung disambut oleh serangat dari Iblis liar yang ada disana, tapi untungnya para anggota ORC dengan sigap menghintari serangan Iblis liar yang memiliki tubuh menyerupai banteng itu.

"Tak kusangka ada sekumpulan Iblis kecil yang ingin menyerahkan nyawanya"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau bisa membunuh kami Iblis sialan" ucap Issei sambil mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnysa.

"Baiklah minna, sebaiknya kita segera habisi dia" kata Rias memberi intruksi pada para anggotanya.

Setelah itu para anggota Orc bekerja sama mengalahkan Iblis bertubuh banteng tersebut, hingga beberapa saat kemudian para anggota ORC berhasil mengalahkan Iblis liar dengan kerjasama mereka yang sangat kompak.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Teriak Iblis liar itu saat menerima serangan terakhir dari Rias.

"Kerja bagus minna" kata Rias yang terllihat puas dengan kerja sama timnya.d

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita segera kembali, Akeno siapkan sihir teleportnya" pinta Rias pada ratunya untuk membuat akses untuk kembali, tapi baru saja akan kembali iba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah tentakel bewarna ungu menyala yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyerang mereka, tapi untung mereka dapat menghindari serangan kejutan tadi.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu"

Setelah itu dari balik bayangan muncul seseorang yang memiliki penampilan yang cukup aneh dengan sebuah kepala labu yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rias pada sosok berkepala labu didepannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Lantern, tapi itu tidak penting karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mati" ucap Lantern sambil menyabetkan tentakel bernama Kagune itu pada para anggota ORC.

SRASSST!

Akibat terlambat menghindar Rias harus menerima serangan Lantern yang membuat lengannya terluka cukup parah.

"Akhh!" rintih Rias sambil memegangi lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Buchou apa kau tidak apa-apa" kata semua teman-teman Rias yang terlihat khawatir dan Asia langsung berinisiatif menjembuhkan luka Rias.

"Terimakasih Asia, tenang saja aku tak apa-apa, kalian tak perlu khawatir, dan yang penting kita harus mengalahkannya sepertinya dia cukup kuat"

Setelah berhasil melukai Rias, lantern langsung meminum darah Rias yang tersisa dikagunenya.

"Buchou sebaiknya aku saja yang melawannya" kata salah satu peerage Rias yang memiliki rambut bewarna putih itu.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Kaneki-kun"

"Ya Buchou, karena dia makhluk yang sama sepertiku" jawab Kaneki.

"Apa? Jadi dia,,,"

"Ya dia adalah Ghoul"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kuserahkan dia padamu" kata Rias.

"Serahkan saja padaku" setelah itu Kaneki maju dan berhapan dengan Lantern dan Kaneki langsung mengeluarkan keempat ekor kagunenya serta matanya sudah berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah menyala.

"Buchou, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa Issei-kun"

"Ano,,, aku ingin bertannya sebenarnnya Kaneki itu makhluk apa sih? Dan ekor apa yang ada dibelakag Kaneki itu"

"Oh,,, jadi kau belum tau Kaneki-kun itu dulu makhluk apa"

"Ya begitulah, akupun baru kali ini melihat Kaneki mengeluarkan banda aneh itu"

"Kaneki-kun adalah Ghoul sama dengan yang sedang ia lawan sekarang dan benda seperti ekor itu adalah Kagune, Kagune adalah senjata yang digunakan Ghoul untuk bertarung" jelas Rias

"Ghoul?"

"Ya, Ghoul atau bisa dibilang makhluk pemakan manusia" kata Rias yang membuat Issei terkejut.

"A-apa jadi Kaneki memangsa manusia" kata Issei yang agak tidak percaya.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Rias enteng.

Kembali kepertarungan.

"Bersiaplah Lantern" setelah mengatakan itu, Kaneki mengeluarkan empat ekor kagunenya dan langsung melesat kearah Lantern dengan kecepatan penuh.

WHUUSSS!

WHUUSSS!

Begitu juga pun dengen Lantern, ia langsung melesat kearah Kaneki dengan Kagune yang sudah siap.

TRANKK!

Keduanya terlihat seimbang, meski dengan perlahan Kaneki dapat menekan Lanternn saat Kagune Kaneki tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh aura hitam.

'Apa! Dia mencampurkan energi Iblisnya pada Kagunenya' batin Lantern yang terkejut saat Kaneki dapat mengambungkan energi Iblis dengan sel RC miliknya yang membuat Kagunenya membuat jauh lebih kuat.

SRASST!

BUAGH!

Kaneki dapat menebas Kagune Lantern dan Kaneki langsung menendang tepat dikepala lapu itu hingga terpental beberapa meter, tak hanya itu Kaneki langsung melesat kearah Lantern yang masih terpental dan Kaneki langsug menebaskan kagunenya kearah Lantern.

SRASST!

Beruntung Lantern dapat sedikit sehingga serangan Kaneki hanya menyerempet kaki kanannya, mungkin jika Lantern terkena serangan Kaneki dengan telak pasti tubuhnya suah tidak berbentuk lagi.

'Akh!, tak kusangka dia cukup kuat' batin Lantern sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kaneki yang melihat Lantern masih terdiam tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kaneki langsung menusukkan Kagunenya pada Lantern yang masih terduduk disana.

Tapi dengan reflek yang dapat menghindari tusukan Kaneki dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan,yang membuat Kagune Kaneki hanya menusuk tanah, tak hanya itu Kaneki kembali menusukkan Kagunenya kearah Lantern, tapi lagi-lagi Lantern dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelakang.

'Sepertinnya aku harus pergi' batin Lantern sambil melompat pergi meninggalkan pertarungan.

"Hoy tunggu! Jangan kabur" ucap Kaneki sambil mengejar Labtern, tapi niatannya harus terhenti saat ia mendengar sang ketua menyuruhya untuk berhenti.

"Kaneki-kun cukup, biarkan saja dia pergi" kata Rias menghentikan aksi Kaneki.

"Tapi Buchou"

"Sudahlah Kaneki-kun, lagipula tidak ada gunanya kita mengejarnya"

"Baiklah" jawab Kaneki sambil berjalan mendekati kelompoknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali"

Setelah itu para anggota ORC pergi menggunakan sihir teleport yang Akeno buat.

SKIPE TIME

Dipagi hari yang cerah, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berangkat menuju Kuoh Academy dengan wjah super bosan serta kedua tangan yang berada disaku celananya.

"Haaahhh, sekolah sangat membosankan, aku jadi ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali ke Tokyo, haah aku berharap pelajaran disekolah nanti tidak terlalu membosanka-" keluhan Naruto terhenti saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

PUK!

"Kamu jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh Naruto-kun, nanti akan tambah membosankan loh" kata seseorang yang menepuk pundak Naruto tadi.

"Minami" kata Naruto.

"Kau tau kan Minami, kalau aku sangat bosan dengan pelajaran disekolah" Naruto kembali mengeluhkan kebosanannya disekolah.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan karena pelajarannya, yang membuatnya membosannkan itu karena kamu terlalu banyak mengeluh Naruto-kun" kata Minami.

"Terserah kau sajalah" kata Naruto yang terlihat pasrah.

"Oh ya Minami kanapa jalanmu pincang begitu" kata Naruto yang melihat kondisi Minami yang berjalan agak pincang.

"Aku tak apa-apa Naruto-kun, hanya saja kaki kananku terserempet motor saat pulang sekolah kemarin" jelas Minami.

"Begitu ya, sebaiknya kamu lebih berhati-hati, untung saja hanya kaki kananmu yang terserempet, sini biar kubantu" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Minami dipunggungnya, sementara Minami hanya bisa terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

"Na-nnaruto-kun a-apa yang kamu lakukan" ucap Minami gelagapan serta dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu"

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus digendng, kan jadi malu diliatin banyak orang" kata Minami yang wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Tenang saja tak perlu malu"

"Ba-baiklah"

"Begitu lebih baik" setelah itu Naruto menuju Kuoh Academy dengan Minami berada digendongannya tanpa memperdulikan jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dan Minami.

"Akeno, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku Minami adalah Lantern terlihat dengan luka yang ada dikaki kanan Minami sama dengan luka yang dibuat Kaneki-kun pada kaki kanan Lantern, tapi itu tidak dapat membuktikan jika Minami merupakan Lantern atau bukan" jelas Akeno.

"Lalu Rias, bagaimana menurutmu dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa mengkin jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Ghoul sama dengan Lantern, karena sejak dia masuk Kuoh Academy dia dan Minami terlihat selalu bersama" kata Rias dengan menekankan kata 'bersama'.

"Begitu ya, tapi Rias kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu, oh,,, ara-ara atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Uzumaki Naruto dan kau cemburu saat melihat dia dan Minami bersama" kata Akeno menggoda Rias.

"A-apa maksudmu Akeno" kata Rias gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Buchou akui saa"

"Urusai!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishibumi) and Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida)

Title: Ghoul Investigator

Rate: M

Pair: Naruto X...

Balasan review chapter sebelumnya

DeniTria: waaahh lanjuutt thor,,,kok sifat naruto agak sedikit jahat ya,,,apa memang disini naruto itu dark?

apa setelah naruto tau kalau minami ghoul naruto bakalan memusnahkannya?

Me: disini Naruto tidak dark dan Naruto melakukan itu karena misinya dan soal minami kita lihat saja nanti.

DAMARWULAN: berarti naruto musuh iblis dan malaikat jatuh dong

Me: ya, Naruto musuh semua makhluk supranatural

Mungkin itu saja yang bias saya balas, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan tanyakan saja dan jangan lupa beri saran kalian, baiklah langsung saja chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diruangan OSIS terilahat dua wanita yaitu, gadis berkacamata bernama Sona Sitri yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu dan yang satunya adalah ketua dari Occult Research Club yaitu, Rias Gremory.

"Rias, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Sejauh ini aku masih belum menemukan tindakan mencurigakan dari Uzumaki Naruto, tapi aku mencurigai dia adalah Ghoul"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada salah satu peeragemu"

"Maksudmu Kaneki-kun"

"Ya begitulah, bukankah dia juga seorang Ghoul, mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu"

"Aku sudah menanyakan padanya tapi dia bilang tidak tau apa-apa"

"Begitu ya"

"Ano,,, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi rumahnya, siapa tau kita menemukan hal yang mencurigakan" usul Rias.

"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada maksud lain dari usulanmu itu"" kata Sona menatap curiga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain" kata Rias gelagapan karena ia memang punya maksud lain, yaitu Rias hanya ingin mengetahui rumah dimana Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nnanti kita menemuinya"

"Baiklah"

SKIP TIME Sepulang sekolah.

KRING!

KRING!

KRING!

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi, pelajaran kita lanjutkan minggu depan" kata sang guru sambil berjalan keluar kelas yang seketika membuat seisi kelas ramai.

"Yosh! Akhirnya berakhir juga" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil membereskan alat tulisnya dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas, tapi sebelum itu ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-san"

"Ada apa Rias-san dan Sona-san"

"Ano,,, Naruto-san apa kami bisa ikut kerumahmu?" tanya Sona.

"Memangnya ada apa kalian mau kerumahku?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya ingin mengetahui rumahmu, karena kau murid baru disini" jawab Sona.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu kalian ikut saja denganku" kata Naruto, setelah itu Rias dan Sona ikut Naruto menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumahnya Naruto langsung mempersilahkan Rias dan Sona untuk masuk.

"Sona-san, Rias-san masuklah, tak usah sungkan-sungkan"

"Baik Naruto-san" kata Rias dan Sona bersamaan sambil berjalan masuk kerumah Naruto.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman" kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san, maaf merepotkan"

"Tak apa kok" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat suguhan dan meninggalkan Rias dan Sona diruang tamu.

"Sona, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Rias.

"Menurutku dari tempat tinggalnya tidak ada yang aneh dan terkesan biasa saja serta dengan Naruto-san sendiri tidak ada yang mencurigakan dan dia berperilaku layaknya anak SMA biasa" jelas Sona.

"Begitu ya, aku jadi ragu jika Naruto-san adalah pelakunya"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi aku merasa ada satu hal yang aneh"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tidak janggal dengan tas gitar yang selalu Naruto-san bawa itu" kata Sona.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu?" tanya Rias.

"Apa kau tidak aneh jika anak SMA selalu membawa gitar kemanapun dan apa kau pernah melihat Naruto-san memainkan gitarnya" kata Sona.

"Tapi itu masih wajar jika anak SMA selalu membawa gitar, mungkin saja Naruto-san seorang pemusik" kata Rias yang tidak begitu setukju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sona.

"Tapi jika Naruto-san memang pelakunya, mungkin saja tas gitar itu berisi sebuah senjata yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh korbannya" kata Sona menjelaskan perkiraannya.

"Begitu ya, tapi apa hal itu mungkin"k

"Entahlah kita harus segera membuktikannya" kata Sona dan mereka terus melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sampai tak sadar jika Naruto sudah datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang bersisi dua gelas teh.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang bicarakan, sepertinya seru sekali" kat Naruto yang seketika membuat Rias dan Sona gelagapan karena takut jika Naruto mendengar pembicaran mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Naruto-san, hanya pembicaraan wanita" kata Sona berharap jika Naruto percaya dengan alasannya itu.

"Oh begitu ya, ini silahkan diminum"

'Hah, syukurlah dia percaya, bisa gawat jika dia benar-benar mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Rias tadi' batin Sona lega.

"Oh ya, Naruto-san apa kau disini tinggal sendirian?" tanya Rias memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya begitulah"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu Naruto-san?" tanya Rias.

"Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil" jawab Naruto yang membuat Rias tidak enak karena sudah menanyakan hal yang tabu pada seorang yatim piatu.

"Maaf Naruto-san aku sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu padamu"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Rias-san"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caramu memenuhi kebutuhanmu Naruto-san?" tanya Sona.

"Kalau soal itu setiap sebulan sekali pamanku mengirimiku uang" jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya"

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening haanya terdengar suara seruputan saat Rias dan Sona meminum the yang disediakan Naruto.

"Naruto-san aku ingin kekamar mandi dulu" kata Sona.

"Oh kamar mandinya ada disebelah barat dapur" kata Naruto menunjukkan letak kamar mandinya.

Setelah itu Sona menuju kamar manndi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias berdua disana dan suasana kembali menjadi hening dan canggung.

'Bagaimana ini, aku dan Naruto-san hanya berdua dan bagaimana ini aku bingung mau mengatakan apa' batin Rias yang merasa canggung dan bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena Rias sangat gugup saat berduaan dengan Naruto padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdua dengan Naruto, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Naruto pernah bertemu dan pergi berdua.

Flashback on

"Hah,,, akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga" kata Rias yang terlihat lega saat semua tumpukan kertas yang merupakan tugasnya itu sudah ia selesaikan meskipun ia harus bergaang hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu.

"Sudah pukul 12 malam, tapi entah mengapa aku masih belum ingin tidur" gumam Rias sambil melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan tenbgah malam.

'Lebih baik aku pergi jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penat' pikir Rias berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar tuk menghilangkan penat setelah berurusan dengan tumpukkan kertas yang seakan tidak akan habis itu.

Setelah itu Rias mengambil jaket putih miliknya dan memakainya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam.

Rias POV

Hah,,, setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai aku mencoba menghilangkan penat setelah seharian ini aku harus berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas laknat yang serasa tidak akan habis itu, tapi akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan semua kertas laknat itu.

Setelah itu aku membersihkan hasil pekerjaanku, setelah kurasa semuanya sudah rapi aku langsung memakai jaket putih milikku dan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penatku.

Saat berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang berjalan sambil membawa koper hitam yang menurutku aneh.

'Bukankah itu Uzumaki Naruto' pikirku

Rias POV End.

"Naruto-san" sapa Rias pada Naruto yang sonak membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh Rias-san, darimana kau malam-malam begini?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, kalau Naruto-san sendiri?"

"Ya, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku"

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa Naruto-san?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan"

"Oh begitu ya"

"Rias-san apa kau mau kutemani jalan-jalan, kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias bejalan-jalan mengelilingi kota yang sudah sepi karena hari sudah larut malam.

"Rias-san apa kau tidak takut berjalan malam-malam begini sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-san, aku sudah terbiasa karena setiap aku tidak bisa tidur aku selalu berjalan-jalan samppai aku merasa ngantuk, lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri" jawab Rias dan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Rias hanya ber 'oh' ria.

'Kenapa denganku, kenapa saat aku berada didekat Naruto-san hatiku menjadi berdebar-debar, apakah aku,,,,,, tapi itu sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, aku saja baru kenal dengannya dan ini perrtama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya, hah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batin Rias yang tanpa disadari wajahnya sudah memerah karena merasakan debaran aneh dihatinya dan sampai-sampai Rias tidak menyadari jika Naruto memanggil-manggil namanya dari tadi.

"-san"

"as-san"

"Rias-san" panggil Naruto berulang kali yang membuat Rias tersentak.

"Ah,, maaf Naruto-san aku sedikit melamun tadi"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, oh ya kalau sudah seperti ini ada yang kurang jika kita tidak mencari makan"

"Maksud Naruto-san?"

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita membeli makanan"

"Tapi saat ini aku tidak membawa uang Naruto-san"

"Tenang saja aku yang traktir"

"Tak perlu Naruto-san" kata Rias menolak ajakan Naruto, tapi sepertinya perkataan Rias berbedap dengan perutnya yang sudah berbunyi minta diisi karena dari tadi belum sempat makan karena tugasnya itu.

Kruyuyukk!

Bunyi perut Rias yang sudah menjerit-jerit minta diisi.

"Tuh kan perutmu sudah berbunyi, sebaiknya ayo kita cari makan"

"Baiklah Naruto-san"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias menuju kedai ramen terdekat yang kebetulan masih buka meski hari sudah malam..

"Paman, aku pesan 2 porsi ramen"

"Ya, akan silahkan duduk dulu, sebentaar lagi ramennya akan siap"

"Aku baru tau kalau disini ada kedai ramen" kata Rias.

"Oh,, padahal kedai ini cukup terkenal loh"

"Naruto-san apa kau sering makan disini?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Oh ya Naruto-san, aku jadi penasaran apa isi dari kopermu itu?" tanya Rias yang penasaran dengan isi koper Naruto yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Oh koper ini ya, bukan apa-apa, isinya hanya hasil pekerjaanku" jawab Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan dari Rias meski sebenarnya Rias masih penasaran dengan isinya.

Setelah beberapa saat ramen yang mereka pesan akhirnya tiba.

"Silahkan dinikmati" kata pelayan kedai sambil menyajikan ramen yang dipesan.

"Ittadakimasu!"

...

"Paman, uangnya kutaruh dimeja"

"Ya!"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Rias-san dimana kau tinggal?"

"Aku tinggal diapartemen didekat sini" jawab Rias berbohong, karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan jika tinggal diruang club sekolah.

"Oh begitu ya, apa kau mau kuanntar pulang" tawar Naruto.

"Tak perlu Naruto-san, lagipula rumahku dekat dari sini"

"Oh ya sudah, kalu begitu aku ppulang dulu, jaa nee"

"Jaa nee"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias pergi menuju tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

'Kenapa denganku, kenapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini' batin Rias sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang.

'Hah,, mungkin aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya'

Flashback Off

"-san"

"as-san"

"Rias-san" panggil Naruto berulang kali yang membuat Rias tersentak.

"Maaf Naruto-san aku agak melamun tadi"

"Oh,, memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok"

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong temanmu lama sekali dikamar mandi" kata Naruto.

"Oh mungkin dia sedang sakit perut" kata Rias mencari alasan karena sebenarnya Sona tidak kekamar mandi melainkan Sona sedang menelusuri setiap sudut rumah Naruto mencari kia ada sebuah petunjuk.

"Biar kucek dulu, mungkin terjadi sesuatu" kata Naruto yang merasa ada kejanggalan.

"Tunggu Naruto-san, biar aku yang mengeceknya" kata Rias mencegah Naruto, karena bisa gawat jka Naruto mengetahui apa yang Sona lakukan.

"Biar aku saja" kata Naruto sambil menuju kamar mandinya, tapi sebelum itu Sona tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Sona yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sona-san, aku hanya mengecek kenapa kau lama sekali"

"Oh tadi aku agak sakit perut, jadi aku agak lama" kata Sona mencari alasan dan sepertinya Naruto percaya dengan apa yang Sona katakan.

"Naruto-san sepertinya aku dan Rias harus segera kembali karena ada beberapa urusan" kata Sona.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan"

"Ya, kami permisi dulu" seteah itu Sona dan Rias pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto

Beberapa saat setelah Rias dan Sona pergi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

"Masuklah" kata Naruto dan setelah itu masuklah gadis bersurai cokelat pucat yang masih memakai seragam Kuoh Academy lengkap.

"Ada apa Minami?"

"Mou,, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sepulang sekolah tadi, katanya kau mau mengantarku pulang" kata Minami dengan wajah kesal.

"Oh,, maaf Minami, aku tadi lupa, karena tadi Rias dan Sona tiba-tiba ingin ikut kerumah" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Rias dan Sona kemari"

"Ya begitulah"

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun apa kau tidak curiga dengan mereka"

"Curiga dengan apa?"

"Kau tahukan, jika mereka kita curigai sebagai makhluk supranatural"

"Lalu"

"Mungkin saja mereka memang para makhluk supranatural itu, dan mungkin mereka mencurigai jika kau yang membunuh kawan-kawan mereka" jelas Minami.

"Mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar juga, tapi kenapa kau begitu yakin jika mereka target kita selanjutnya" kata Naruto.

"Hanya instingku saja dan instingku tidak pernah salah"

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera memusnahkan mereka"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Naruto. (Masashi Kishimoto,y, Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishibuumi) and Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida)

Title: Ghoul Investigator.

Author: Sasaki Youichi.

Rate: M

Yo! Saya kembali dengan chapter baru dari fic gaje ini, saya memutuskan untuk update fic ini dulu karena fic ini udah cukup lama gak ane update dan untuk fic 'First Adventure' masih saya tulis 45% karena saya masih bingung bikin scene pertemuan NaruSera, mohon sarannya agar saya bias segera menyelesaikannya, sebelumnya saya akan membalas review

saputraluc000 : omoshiro omoshiro

A: makasih gan

DeniTria : hahahaha apa"an itu Rias ngerjakan kertas laknat sudah seperti hokage saja,,,lanjuutt

A: heheheheh ya begitulah, oke ini lanjutannya

agisummimura : serius keren

A: makasih gan

Aditya : Lanjut

A: oke

Guest : next dan teliti lagi

A: oke gan, ane akan lebih teliti

Guest : Begitu, ya. Intinya saat ini konfliknya mirip seperti di salah satu OVA Tokyo Ghoul 'Jack', kan? Apalagi ada Minami sebagai Lantern. Karena udah terlanjur dekat dan kayanya mulai nyaman dengan Naruto entah gimana nanti nasib Minami di fic ini Author buatnya. Aku harap sih ada kejutan di penghujung konflik Lantern.

A: tunggu aja gan, ane akan membuat kejutan diakhirnya.

fenixrojo36 : Excelente

A: Thanks gan.

rizki7068 : Ano...author-san  
tdi saya baca review diatas  
katanya naruto musuh semua makhluk supranatural kan?  
brarti naruto musuh nya para malaikat dan dewa dong ?  
jdi otomatis musuhnya tuhan (dlm cerita) jga dong?  
secara mereka termasuk makhluk supranatural

hanya itu saja sih  
lanjutkan, thor...ceritanya bagus, saya suka...

A: ya, lawan Naruto memang semua makhluk supranatural, tapi hanya sebata yang ada di Kuoh karena misi Naruto memusnahkan para makhluk supranatural yang ada di Kuoh.

Dan makasihreviewnya gan.

Chapter 5

Terlihat pria berambut putih yang sedang berlari kencang entah menuju kemana, terlihat keringat bercucuran, nafas tak teratur dan raut wajah yang terlihat kelelahan dari pria bernama Kaneki Ken itu.

"Hosh,, hosh,,, hosh,,," Kaneki berlari sekuat tenaga meski ia merasakan jantungnya sudah mau copot.

"Hosh,,, hosh,,, akhirnya samppai juga" kata Kaneki sesampanya didepat ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib,.

KLEK!

Kaneki membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sepi, sunyi dan gelap, itulah yang Kaneki rasakan saat baru saja masuk ruang klub.

'Kenapa sepi sekali' batin Kaneki sambil menyusuri seisi ruangan, tiba-tiba langkah Kaneki terhenti saat ia menginjak sesuatu cairan kental.

'Apa ini' batin Kaneki sambil menyentuh cairan kental itu.

Bau anyir langsung tercium dari indra penciumannya saat ia menyentuh cairan kental itu.

Tubuh Kaneki langsung menegang, jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang dan matanya sudah membulat sempurna saat melihat tangannya terlumuri darah setelah menyentuh cairan kental itu.

"Da-darah!" Kata Kaneki terkejut dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk kebelakang.

"A-apa ini, kenapa bisa ada darah disini" kata Kaneki terbata-bata.

Kaneki berdiri dan kembali menelusuri ruang klub, tapi langkah Kaneki kembali terhenti saat kakinya menyandung sesuatu, lalu Kaneki melihat kebawah dan betapa terkejutnya Kaneki saat ia melihat salah satu temannya yaitu Yuuto Kiba yang sedang tergeletak dengan darah segar yang melumur tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang sudah terjadi" kata Kaneki terbata-bata dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur ditubuhnya.

Kaneki mengadahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan Kaneki langsung jatuh terduduk saat melihat ruangan klub yang dipenuhi darah segar dan dinding yang dipenuhi bercak darah, tak hanya itu Kaneki melihat teman-temannya yang tergeletak dengan bermandikan darah.

"AAAGGGgghhhrrr!" Melihat hal itu Kaneki hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dan berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, terlihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata yang sudah membulat sempurna itu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tiba-tiba Kaneki mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya, sontak Kaneki langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan Kaneki kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat pria berambut kuning jabrik yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto itu sedang bejalan kearahnya dengan sebilah pedang ditangan kanannya dan yang membuat Kaneki terkejut adalah tangan kiri Naruto sedang menyeret gadis bersurai dark blue diikat ponytail, terlihat kondisi gadis itu yang memperihatinkan dengan darah segar yang menutupi hampir seluruhnya meski terlihat gadis tersebut masih hidup.

"Ka-kaneki-kun ce-cepat per-gi se-belum ter-lambat" kata gadis itu terbata-bata karena dengan keadaan hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"To-tolong le-paskan dia, kumohon" pinta Kaneki pada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya.

Sebenarnya Kaneki ingin menyerang Naruto, tapi entah kenapa rasaa takut membuat tubuhnya tidak merespon pikirannya.

BRUKH!

Dengan kasar Naruto membanting tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar sehingga gadis itu jatuh terngkurap.

"A-akeno-chan!" Kata Kaneki sambil ingin menghampiri tubuh Akeno yang terjatuh tengkurap, tapi tubuhnya kembali tidak merespon perintah pikirannya sehingga Kaneki hanya bisa melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Terlihat tangan kanan Naruto yang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah tubuh Akeno yang tergeletak didepannya.

"Tu-tunggu, tolong hentikan kumohon jangan bunuh dia, HENTIKAN!"

SRAASSHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Kaneki langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, terlihat keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya serta air mata yang mengalir dikedua matanya.

"Hosh,,, hosh,,, mimpi itu lagi hosh,, hosh,," kata Kaneki sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Akh!" Pekik Kaneki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Setelah rasa sakit dikepalanya menghilang Kaneki langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, sekilas ia melirik jam diding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.25 yang berarti sekolah masuk sekitar 35 menit lagi.

SYUURR!

Suara air keran yang baru saja

dihidupkan, setelah itu Kaneki langsung membasuh mukanya hingga terlihat segar kembali, setelah selesai Kaneki langsung mematikan air keran tersebut.

Kaneki melihat pantulan wajahnya dikaca dan entah sedang halusinasi atau apa, tiba-tiba pantulan wajah Naruto terpampang dikaca yang ada didepannya itu dan tanpa basa-basi Kaneki langsung memukul kaca itu hingga pecah.

"KUSO!"

PYAARR!

Tiba-tiba Kaneki merasakan rubuhnya melemas yang membuat tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan tubuh Kaneki sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

PLUK!

"Akeno-chan, kenapa kau bisa ada disini" kata Kaneki saat melihat siapa yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku menjemputmu berangkat sekolah Kaneki-kun" jawab Akeno sementara Kaneki hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa Kaneki-kun, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Akeno sambil memeluk tubuh Kaneki,

"Tidak ada apa-apa Akeno-chan" jawab Kaneki pelan.

"Hiks,,, hiks,, hiks,,"

Akeno terkejut saat mendengar isak tangis Kaneki yang ada dipelukannya dan sepertinya Akeno tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah Akeno semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menangislah Kaneki-kun jika itu bisa meringankan bebanmu"

"Hiks,,terimakasih Akeno-chan hiks,,

"Sama-sama Kaneki-kun"

Setelah beberapa saat isak tangis Kaneki mulai mereda.

"Akeno-chan"

"Ada apa Kaneki-kun?"

"Aku ingin,,,," kata Kaneki menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ingin apa Kaneki-kun?"

"Aku ingin hidup terus bersama kalian semua, jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Tenang saja Kaneki-kun, kami akan selalu bersamamu"

SKIPE TIME.

Saat ini Kaneki dan Akeno sedang berjalan menju Kuoh Academy.

"Kau kenapa Kaneki-kun?" Tanya Akeno yang melihat disepanjang jalan Kaneki hanya diam saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Kaneki singat yang membuat Akeno merasa ada yang aneh pada tingkah Kaneki hari ini.

"Kau terlihat aneh Kaneki-kun dan wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Akeno tapi Kaneki hanya diam saja tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas.

"Kaneki-kun, ada apa denganmu, apa kau baik-baik saja, hei Kaneki-kun" kata Akeno bertubi-tubi.

"DIAMLAH AKENO!" Bentak Kaneki tanpa sadar yang membuat Akeno sangat terkejut.

"Ma-maaf" kata Akeno pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kaneki yang baru sadar dari apa yang baru saja terjadi langsung meminta maaf.

"Maaf Akeno-chan, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" kata Kaneki terlihat raut penyesalan dari wajah pria berambut putih itu.

"Tak apa Kaneki-kun, aku mengerti" kata Akeno meski saat ini hatinya masih sakit saat Kaneki membentaknya.

'Kaneki-kun, kenapa kau kembali kedirimu yang dulu' batin Akeno merasakan sifat Kaneki yang kembali kesifat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Akeno-chan aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sungguh tak bermaksud membentakmu" kata Kaneki yang masih merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Kaneki-kun, aku tak mempermasalahkannya kok" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita segera menuju sekolah sebelum terlambat" ajak Akeno yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Kaneki.

Skipe Time.

Sesampainya disekolah Kaneki dan Akeno berpisah menuju kelas meraka masing-masing.

"Kaneki-kun aku ke kelas dulu ya" kata Akeno sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kaneki.

"Baik Akeno-chan"

Setelah itu Kaneki berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya, saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Kaneki merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo! Kaneki" panggil seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kaneki.

"Oh Issei" kata Kaneki melihat pria berambut coklat yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

Setelah itu mereka menuju kelas bersama karena memang kelas mereka sama.

"Oi Kaneki, aku iri sekali denganmu" kata Issei.

"Iri dengan apa?" Tanya Kaneki.

"Tentu saja iri karena kau bisa dekat bahkan kau selalu berangkat bersama dengan Akeno-senpai"

"Buat apa iri, kalau kau ingin berangkat bersama Akeno-chan, kau tinggal bilang saja padanya, mudah kan" kata Kaneki santai.

"Oi itu tidak semudah yang kau katakan"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kekelas" kataKaneki dan setelahitu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas Kaneki dan Issei berpapasan dengan Rias yang sedang berjalan dengan seseorang yang belum begitu mereka kenal.

"Kaneki bukankah 'dia' orang yang dimaksud Lucifer-sama beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Issei pada Kaneki sambil menunjukkan orang yang ada disebelah Rias.

"Oi Kaneki" panggil Issei yang melihat Kaneki hanya diam menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ohayo Issei-kun, Kaneki-kun" sapa Rias.

"Ohayo Buchou" kata Issei sementara Kaneki masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama yang membuat Rias merasa aneh melihat tingkah salah satu peeragenya itu.

"Kau kenapa Kaneki-kun" panggil Rias yang membuat Kaneki tersentak.

"Ah ma-maaf Buchou, aku melamun tadi"

"Buchou, kalian darimana?" Tanya Issei.

"Kami baru saja dari ruangan OSIS" jawab Rias.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun mereka adalh anggota klubku" kata Rias pada pria disampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto yoroshiku" kata Naruto sambil menjabatkan tangannya

"Hyoudo Issei yoroshiku" kata Issei sambil membalas jabatan tangan Naruto. Sementara itu Kaneki kembali diam saja.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Ken Kaeki, kan" kata Naruto sambil menatap Kaneki secara intens, Kaneki yang ditatap seperti itu tubuhnya secara reflek sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Naruto-kun, kau mengenal Kaneki-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Ya, dulu saat aku baru pindah kesini, aku tak sengaja menabraknya" jawab Naruto.

"Salam kenal, Kaneki-san" kata Naruto sambil menjabatkan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan" tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Naruto, Kaneki langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana yang masih menatap bingung kearah Kaneki.

"Rias, kenapa dengan anggotam itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah Naruto-kun, Issei-kun apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Kaneki-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Buchou, sebaiknya aku mengejar Kaneki dulu" kata Issei sambil pergi mengejar Kaneki.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita pergi kekelas"

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias menuju kekelas mereka.

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto dan Rias menjadi pusat perhatian karena banya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka pasangan yang cocok, tapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai cokelat pucat ini yang terlihat sedang kesal.

"Kau kenapa Minami, apa kau kesal karena pacarmu direbut oleh Rias" kata salah satu teman Minami yang ada didekatnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Naruto dan Rias terlihat selalu bersma saat disekolah yang membuat Minami yang dari awal selalu bersama Naruto sekarang terlihat jarang bersama Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu aku tidak kesal, lagipula Naruto-kun bukan pacarku" elak gadis bersurai cokelat pucat itu.

"Kau kenapa Minami?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk dibangkunya yang ada tepat dibelakang Minami.

"Naruto-kun, Minami sedang kesal karena pacarnya direbut orang lain" kata teman Minami tadi yang sontak membuat Minami salah tingkah saat mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"E-eh apa maksudmu" kata Minami gelagapan.

"Oh,, begitu ya, aku baru tau kalau Minami punya pacar" kata Naruto yang tidak mengerti jika ia yang dimaksud.

Setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi yang menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dimulai.

SKIPE TIME

Sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Minami pulang bersama.

"Ne,, Naruto-kun"

"Ada apa Minami?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat selalu bersama Rias dan kau sekarang jarang bersamaku disekolah" kata Minami

"Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku sedang menyelidiki Rias dan kelompoknya" jawab Naruto.

"Ya aku tau, tapi kau terlalu dekat dengan Rias bahkan kau selalu bersamanya saat istirahat dan aku jadi jarang bersamamu"

"Memangnya kenapa Minami, bukankah setiap sepulang sekolah aku selalu bersamamu"

"Ya, tapi setiap aku melihat kau dengan Rias, aku merasa,,," kaata Minami menghentikan akhir kalimatnya.

"Merasa apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya a-aku me-merasa,," kata Minami sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Tidak, lupakan saja Naruto-kun" kata Minami sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya ayo kita cepat pulang Naruto-kun" kata Minami.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke cafe dulu" ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah" kata Minami yang terlihat senang karena jarang-jarang Naruto yang mengajaknya seperti saat ini.

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Minami sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Diruang ORC.

Terlihat diruang ORC yang hamppir anggotanya sudah terkumpul semua.

KLEK!

Pintu ruang klub terbuka yang memunculkan pria beramput cookelat dan gadis bersurai kuning panjang.

"Issei-kun kenapa hanya kalian berdua, dimana Kaneki-kun?" Kata Rias saat melihat salah satu peeragenya tidak ada disana.

"Entahlah Buchou, setelah pulang sekolah dia langsung pergi, saat kutanya mau kemana dia hanya diam saja" kata Issei.

"Aneh sekali, tak biasanya Kaneki-kun seperti itu" gumam Rias.

"Buchou apa kau merasa akhir-akhir ini tingkah Kaneki sedikit aneh" kata Issei.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, Akeno apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kaneki-kun?" Tanya Rias pada Akeno yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu Buchou, tapi merasa sifat Kaneki-kun kembali seperti dulu" kata Akeno.

"Seperti dulu?" Tanta Issei kebingungan.

"Ya, dulu sifat Kaneki-kun sangat dingin dan suka menyendiri" jawab Rias.

"Buchou sebenarnya apaa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu Kaneki-kun?" Kali ini Kiba yang bertaanya.

Rias menegok kearah Akeno seakan mengatakan apakah ia harus menceritakan masa lalu Kaneki, setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Akeno, Rias memutuskan menceritakan masa lalu Kaneki pada para peeragenya meski Kaneki pernah melarang Rias dan Akeno untuk menceritakan masa lalunya pada siapapun.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan sedikit masa lalu Kaneki-kun" kata Rias sebelum memulai apa yang akan ia certakan.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu semua teman-teman Kaneki-kun dibantai oleh seseorang"

"Dibunuh" ulang para peerage Rias.

"Ya, dulu Kaneki-kun tinggal di Tokyo dan hidup sebagai Ghoul disana, suatu saat tempat Kaneki-kun dan teman-temannya tinggal diserang oleh seseorang, Kaneki-kun yang saat itu masih berumur 14 tahun hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan teman-temannya dibantai oleh pembunuh itu, tapi untung saja Kaneki-kun dapat lolos dari pembunuh itu, setelah kejadian itu aku dan Aken menemukan Kaneki-kun yang hanyut disungai dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk, mungkin itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan pada kalian karena Kaneki-kun tidak menceritakan semuanya" semuanya menjadi terdiam dan kalut dalam pikirannya masing-masing setelah mendengar tentang masa lalu Kaneki.

"Jangan-jangan,,,," kata Akeno tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Akeno?"

"Jangan-jangan pelaku pembunuhan yang Lucifer-sama maksud adalah pembunuh yang sama yang membunuh teman-teman Kaneki-kun, mungkin itulah penyebab perubahan sikap Kaneki-kun" kata Akeno yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut.

"Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, berarti Kaneki-kun tahu siapa pembunuh itu"

 **Ditempat Naruto dan Minami.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Minami sedang berjalan pulang setelah dari cafe.

Saat mereka bejalan melewati taman Kuoh, Naruto dan Minami melihat pria berambut putih yang menghadangi jalan mereka.

"Bukankah kau Kaneki Ken, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pad Kaneki, tapi Kaneki hanya diam menundukkan wajahnya yang membuat Naruto dan Minami bingung.

Terlihat kedua tangan Kaneki yang mengepal dengan kuat dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

"Uzumaki Naruto,,,,,

aku akan membunuhmu"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), HS DxD (Ichie Ishibumi) & Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida)

Ghoul Investigator

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

agisummimura:

wah... sangat keren  
update kilat 

A: makasih gan, tapi maaf kalau updatenya telat.

saputraluc000 :

wow keren, pada bagian terakhir itu membuat aku penasaran, gc sabar nunggu next chapnya.  
salam dari saputra

A: makasih gan, tapi maaf kalau updatenya telat, tapi untuk kedepannya diusahain update cepat.

boku wa megitsune :

kak boleh gabung  
kak maksud dri di bantai nya semua teman kanekin ken itu apa seperti kelompok anteiku dan kelompok aogiri yangpernah bersama dengannya itu di batai habis gitu maksudnya?

makasih kakak  
kalau untik ceritanya aku suka

A; benar gan, maksudnya semua teman-teman kaneki dibantai dan hanya kaneki yang selamat.

Saat ini Naruto dan Minami sedang berjalan pulang setelah dari cafe.

Saat mereka bejalan melewati taman Kuoh, Naruto dan Minami melihat pria berambut putih yang menghadangi jalan mereka.

"Bukankah kau Kaneki Ken, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pad Kaneki, tapi Kaneki hanya diam menundukkan wajahnya yang membuat Naruto dan Minami bingung.

Terlihat kedua tangan Kaneki yang mengepal dengan kuat dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

"Uzumaki Naruto,,,,,

aku akan membunuhmu"

"Oi,,, apa maksudmu, apa aku pernah membuat masalah denganmu, bahkan aku baru saja kenal denganmu" kata Naruto menatap bingung pria didepannya itu.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto, Kaneki langsung menerjang Naruto dengan pukulannya, Naruto yang terkejut masih dapat menahan pukulan Kaneki dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oi Kaneki Ken apa kau masih marah denganku karena aku menabrakmu dulu, tapi kenapa kau sanpai ingin membunuhku" kata Naruto yang mengira jika Kaneki ingin membunuhnya karena ia pernah menabrak Kaneki saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Masih tak menjawab Kaneki terus melancarkan pukulan dan tendangannya pada Naruto, tapi tentunya Naruto dapat menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangan Kaneki dengan mudah.

"Naruto-kun sudah hentikan perjelahian kalian, apa kalian tidak malu dilihat semua orang" kata Minami menyadari jika saat ini Naruto dan Kaneki sudah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada ditaman.

"Aku tau tapi dia tak mau berhenti' kata Naruto sambil terus menghindari pukulan dan tendangan yang terus Kaneki lancarkan.

Naruto yang kesal karena Kaneki terus saja menyerangnya langsung memegang tangan Kaneki dan membanting tubuh Kaneki.

BRAAGGHH!

Saking keras bantingan Naruto sambil menimbulkan rrtakan ditanah tempat Naruto membanting Kaneki.

"Aku tak tau masalahku denganmu dan aku juga tak mau berkelahi denganmu" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kaneki.

"Ayo kita pergi Minami"

"Baik Naruto-kun"

"Tunggu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi" kata Kaneki sambil aksn mengeluarkan Kagunenya, tapi sebelum itu ia merasakan rasa sakit dikepalanya, tiba-tiba kenangan masa lalunya muncul dipikirannya.

" Akkhhh!" pekik Kaneki sambik memegangi kepalanya.

'Apa yang terjadi dengannya' batin Naruto menatap bingung kearah Kanek yang terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tak berselang lama Kaneki terjatuh dan kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya dia pingsan" kata Minami.

"Kalau tak salah dia anggota dari klub yang diketuai Rias" kata Naruto,

"Lalu?"

"Sebaiknya kita membawanya pada Rias" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Kaneki dipundaknya.

"Minami sebaiknya kita segera pergi, sepertinya kita sudah menjadi pusat perhatian" kata Naruto melihat semua orang sedang menatapnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Minami pergi dengan Kaneki yang berada dipundak Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan masih terjadi diruang ORC setelah ketua klub tersebut menceritakan kisah masa lalu salah satu anggota klub yang tak diduga oleh anggota yang lain, semua yang ada disana masih terdiam hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka tak menyangka jika salah satu anggota mereka memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, terutama bagi pria berbama Yuuto Kiba yang memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama.

"Oh ya Buchou, bagaimana kalau kita mulai kegiatan klub sejarang" kata pria bernama Hyoudo Issei mencairkan suasana.

"Kau benar Issei-kun, baiklah kalau begitu kita mu-" ucapan Rias terpotong saat seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pibtu ruang klubnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintunya" kata Rias aambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Klek!

Setelah Rias membukakan pintu ia langsung memasang wajah terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Naruto-kun, Minami, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Kaneki-kun" kata Rias saat melihat salah satu anggotanya dalam kondisi pingan yang dibawa dipundak pria berambut kuning didepannya.

"Kau tenang saja Rias anggotamu ini tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan" kata Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Rias.

"Dia tadi tiba-tiba menye-" ucapan Minami langsung terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Tadi dia tiba-tiba pingsan dijalan, jadi aku langsung menolongnya, karena aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya jadi aku membawanya kemari" kata Naruto yang membuat Minami terkejut dengan apa yang Naruti

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun telah menolongnya" kata Rias berterimakasih.

"Ya tak apa bukan masalah"

"Kalau begutu kamu Naruto-kun bisa membaringkan Kaneki-kun disana" kata Rias sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada disana dan Naruto langsung membaringkan tubuh Kaneki disofa yang Rias.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku dan Minami pergi dulu" kata Naruto.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kubuatkan teh dulu" kata Rias.

"Tidak terimakasih Rias, mungkin lain kali saja aku masih ada beberapa urusan"

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menolong Kaneki-kun" kata Rias berterimakasih.

"Ya sama-sama, kalau begitu kami peegi dulu" setelah itu Naruto dan Minami meninggalkan ruangan ORC.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Rias?" tanya Minami.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika Kaneki menyerangmu"

"Yah bukan karena apa-apa jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya mungkin akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan"

"Tapi aku maaih bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyerangmu"

"Aku juga tak tau, tapi sepertinya aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Coba kamu ingat-ingat Naruto-kun, mungkin saja dia punya dendam denganmu atau mungkin saja ada hal lain" kata Minami.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mencoba mengingat memorinya dimasa lampau mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk.

"Tunggu,,," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau tidak salah sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu ada Ghoul yang lolos dari kejaranku, tapi yang kutahu saat aku mengejarnya dia terjatuh kedalam jurang dan tubuhnya hanyut disungai" kata Naruto menjelaskan memorinya yang ia dapat.

"Naruto-kun apa kau tak berpukir jika mungjin saja Kaneki adalah Ghoul yang lolos darimu beberapa tahun yang lalu" kata Minami.

"Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin Minami, karena yang kutahu dia sudah mati dan dia memiliki rambut bewarna hitam bukan putih seperti Kaneki"

"Tapi mungkin saja Kaneki yang sudah mati dibangkitkan lagi menjadi Iblis, karena yang kutahu para makhluk supranatural terutama iblis dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati menjadi iblis" jelas Minami.

Naruto yang mendengar itu memikirkan apa yang Minami katakan dan setelah ia pikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Minami cukup masuk akal.

"Yang kau katakan benar juga Minami, tapi sebaiknya kita mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

Kembali keruang ORC

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kaneki menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari pingsannya.

"ugh! Dimana aku" lenguh Kaneki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"kau berada diruang klub Kaneki-kun" kata Rias yang membuat Kaneki agak kebingungan.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa aku bias berada disini, bukankah tadi aku sedang,,'

"Buchou memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi kenapa aku bias berada disini?" Tanya Kaneki.

"Tadi Naruto-kun membawamu kemari, katanya dia menemukanmu pingsan dijalan" jawab Rias yang membuat Kaneki terkejut.

"A-apa" ucap Kaneki terkejut karena yang ia tadi sedang berencana untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kenapa Rias mengatakan lain.

'Apa, kenapa Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Buchou jika aku mencoba membunuhnya' batin Kaneki terlihat masih kebingungan.

"ada apa Kaneki-kun kenapa kau terlihat bingung seperti itu?" kali ini Akeno yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akeno-chan, aku hanya masih sedikit pusing" jawab Kaneki.

"Begitu ya, tapi syukurlah jika kamu tidak apa-apa"

"Ya sudah, karena saat ini tidak ada hal yang begitu penting, kalian bias pulang sekarang" kata Rias selaku ketua dari ORC.

"Baik Buchou" kata para anggota ORC serempak.

'Akhir-akhir ini Kaneki bertingkah aneh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan juga aku tadi merasakan Kaneki menyembunyikan sesuatu, sebaiknya aku menanyakan padanya' batin Issei sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Issei dan Kaneki berjalan pulang bersama awalnya mereka bertiga dengan Kiba, tapi karena rumah Kiba yang berbeda jalur sehingga saat ini Issei dan Kaneki hanya berdua saja.

"OI Kaneki" panggil Issei.

"Ada apa Issei?"

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami" kata Issei yang membuat Kaneki menghentikan langkahnya begitupun juga dengan Issei.

"Apa maksudmu"

"Aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan juga akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh"

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dan juga aku biasa-biasa sa-" kata Kaneki tapi langsung dipotong oleh Issei.

"Apa karena pembantaian teman-temanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu" kata Issei yang membuat Kaneki membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakana"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya tentang masa lalumu"

"Apa mereka 'berdua' yang memberitahumu" kata Kaneki menekankan kata 'berdua'yang mengacu pada Rias dan Akeno.

"Tak hanya aku, Buchou dan Akeno-san juga sudah memberitahu pada semuanya tentang masa lalu mu" kata Issei yang membuat Kaneki terkejut, karena tak hanya Issei yang mengetauinya ternyata semua teman klubnya sudah mengetahui masa lalunya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dan tak mau ia ungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Sial, padahal mereka sudah kuminta untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini" gumam Kaneki yang masih dapat didengar oleh Issei.

"Jangan salahkan mereka Kaneki, dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sejak awal"

"Karena kalian tak perlu dan tak berhak mengetauhi masa lalu ku" kata Kaneki yang membuat Issei terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, kami adalah teman dan keluargamu Kaneki"

"Aku tau itu, meski begitu kalian tak berhak mencampuri urusanku" kata Kaneki sambil berjalan pergi meninggalan Issei.

"Tunggu Kaneki" kata Issei sambil memegang pundak Kaneki yang membuat Kaneki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kaneki, apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya" kata Issei menatap Kaneki dengan intens.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan siapa pembunuhnya, kami semua akan membantumu"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencampuri urusanku!" kata Kaneki sambil mencengkram kerah baju Issei sambil menatap tajam Issei dengan kedua matanya yang sudah menjadi merah dan hal itu langsung membuat Issei tersentak.

Suasana menjadi mencekam hingga akhrnya Kaneki melepaskan cengkramannya dan mata merahnya pun sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, jangan coba-coba lagi kau mencampuri urusanku" kata Kaneki sambil pergi meninggalkan Kaneki yang masih terdiam.

'Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padamu Kaneki' batin Issei sambil memandangi Kaneki yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Akeno sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, tapi tak seperti biasanya karena biasanya ia selalu pulang bersama Kaneki dan yang lainnya, tapi karena tadi ia sedang ada urusan dengan Rias yang membuatnya harus pulang sendiri, padahal sebenarnya ia bisa langsung menuju rumahnya dengan sihir teleportasi'nya tapi Akeno lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki, mungkin untuk menikmati suasana diKuoh.

Saat dalam perjalanan Akeno melihat Kaneki yang bersandar ditiang listrik yang ada tak jauh didepannya, sepertinya Kaneki sedang menunggu kedatangan Akeno.

"Kaneki-kun" panggil Akeno pada Kaneki, tapi Kaneki hanya diam saja tanpa mengubah posisi bersandarnya.

Karena tak kunjung ada respon akhirnya Akeno mulai bertanya. "Ada apa Kanek-kun?" Tanya Akeno tapi masih tak ada tanda-tanda Kaneki akan mengeliarkan jawaban yang membuat Akeno kebingungan hingga beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Kaneki mulai membuka suara.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dan Buchou ceritakan pada yang lainnya?" kata Kaneki yang membuat Akeno kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu Kaneki-kun?, aku tidak mengerti" kata Akeno tapi Kaneki hanya diam saja memaksa Akeno untuk mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat, hingga akhirnya Akeno mengerti apa yang Kaneki maksud.

"Soal itu ya,,,,, maaf Kaneki-kun aku tak bermaksud untuk-" belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh perkataan Kaneki.

"Sudah kubilang padamu jangan pernah mengungkit lagi masa laluku apalagi menceritakan pada orang lain" kata Kaneki yang terlihat tak suka.

"Tapi Kane-"

"Tapi apa Akeno! Kau tak berhak mencamuri masalahku" bentak Kaneki memotong perkataan Akeno.

Akeno langsung terdiam hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat orang yang ia cintai membentak dan berkata kasar padanya.

"Tapi Kaneki-kun, aku tak ingin kau kembali seperti dulu lagi" kata Akeno dengan nada tinggi sambil mendakat dan memeluk pria berambut putih itu.

"Maafkan aku Kaneki-kun, maaf,,, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu yang sekarang" ucap Akeno sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaneki, tapi Kaneki hanya diam saja dan denan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Akeno.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Akeno" ucap Kaneki sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akeno yang masih terdiam disana.

'Maaf Akeno-chan, aku hanya tak ingin kau terlibat urusanku dengan Uzumaki Naruto' batin Kaneki sambil terus manjauh dari Akeno yang masih tetap terdiam disana.

.

.

.

..

.

.

SKIPE TIME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikelas Naruto, saat ini sedang terjadi kehebihan karena dari kabar yang beredar akan ada guru baru yang akan mengajar dikelas mereka, tapi kehebohan tersebut sepertinya dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang saat ini tidur berbantalkan tas miliknya meski sebenarnya Naruto tidak tidur dan hanya memejamkan matanya, karena kehebohan dikelasnya itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, sebenarnya hari ini Naruto berniat untuk bolos sekolah hari ini karena tadi malam ia banyak urusan sehingga ia baru bisa tidur pukul 4 pagi yang membuatnya sangat mengantuk, jika saja tadi pagi Minami tidak menjemput dan memaksanya untuk sekolah, mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah tidu pulas dikasur empuk miliknya.

"Oi! Naruto-kun bangun sebentar lagi masuk" kata Minami sambil menggoyangkan pundak Naruto mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Nanti saja Minami, aku masih mengantuk" kata Naruto yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Cepat Naruto-kun sensei sudah datang" kata Minami tapi sepertinya Naruto tak mengidahkannya dan memilih untuk tetap tidur, dan Minami yang melihat sensei sudah tiba memilih untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

Seketika kelas yang awalnya ramai langsung hening saat guru baru yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, didepan terlihat guru baru tersebut yaitu seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning pendek dengan setelan pakaian yang mencermikan bahwa dia adalah seorang guru, dari penampilannya mungkin guru tersebut masih berusia 21 tahun.

"Minna, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru bahasa inggris kalian yang baru, namaku Akira Mado, yoroshiku" kata guru baru bernama Akira Mado itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seketika kelas kembali heboh terutama murid laki-laki yang terlihat senang karena guru baru itu ternyata adalah wanita yang sangat cantik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita"

Naruto POV

Setelah guru baru itu memeperkenalkan dirinya, kelas kembali heboh tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap dengan posisi kepalaku yang kubenamkan tas milikku yang kugunakan sebagai bantalan, tapi setelah mendengar perkenalan dari guru baru itu tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan sesuatu.

'Tunggu,,, dia tadi bilang namanya adalah Akira Mado, jangan-jangan,,,' batinku sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kedepan untuk melihat siapa guru baru itu, aku cukup terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa guru baru itu, dia adalah Akira Mado seorang Ghoul Investigator Rank-A dan terlebih lagi dia adalah anggota dari squad yang kupimpin.

'Kenapa dia bisa menjadi guru disini, sebaiknya aku tanyakan padanya nanti'

Naruto Pov End

Skipe Time jam istirahat

"Naruto-kun apa kamu mau kekantin bersama" ajak gadis bersurai merah penjang yaitu Rias Gremory.

"Maaf Rias, aku masih ada urusan" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara Rias yang mengdegar penolakan Naruto hanya mendengus kecewa.

Sementara itu Minami hanya menatap bingung kearah Naruto yang sudah keluar kelas. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun tak seperti biasanya, sebaiknya aku mengikutinya'

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa menuju atap sekolah setelah menerima pesan yang masuk diponselnya.

'Taichou, apa kau bisa menemuiki diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat' itulah isi pesan yang Naruto terima dari seseorang.

Sesampainya diatap sekolah Naruto melihat sesosok wanita berambut kuning yang sudah menunggunya disana.

"Oi! Akira!" panggil Naruto pada wanita berambut kuning itu, dan wanita yang dipanggil Akira itu langsung menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Oh Taichou, ternyata kau sudah dating" kata Akira pada Naruto.

"Akira, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Apa maksudmu Taichou?" Tanya balik Akira.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini dan terlebih lagi kenapa kau bisa menjadi guru disini dan juga sejak kapan kau berada diKuoh"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk membantu misimu disini, karena kau tak kunjung menyelasaikannya jadi aku ditugaskan untuk membantumu dan aku baru saja datang tadi pagi" jawab Akira.

"Tapi kenapa Yoshitoki-san tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang kesini, lagipula misiku disini juga hamper selesai, mungkin satu minggu lagi aku bisa kembali ke Tokyo" kata Naruto.

"Begitu ya"

"Oh ya Akira, jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan tinggal dirumahmu" kata Akira yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Oi apa maksudmu Akira?"

"Yoshitoki-san bilang bahwa aku bisa tinggal dirumahmu, lagipula aku sudah mempunyai kunci duplikatnya" kata Akira sambil memperlihatkan kunci duplikat rumah Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" kata Naruto yang terlihat pasrah.

"Oh ya Taichou bagaimana rasanya menjadi murid SMA lagi" kata Akira yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kau mengejekku ya"

"Tidak Taichou, aku hanya ingat bahwa yang kudengar kau dulu adalah siswa terbodoh diTokyo" kata Akira yang membuat Naruto semakin terejek dan yang lebih membuat Naruto kesal karena Akira mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

"Oi kau malah semakin mengejekku dan juga kau tidak sopan sekali berkata seperti itu pada pimpinanmu"

"Maaf Taichou yang kukatakan hanya sebuah kenyataan" kata Akira masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hah sudahlah terserah kau saja Akira" kata Naruto yang terlihat pasrah.

"Taichou sepertinya ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita" kata Akira saat merasakan ada orang lain yang turut mendengar pembicaraan mereka"

"Benarkah" kata Naruto yang memang tidak merasakan jika ada seseorang yang sedang menguping.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu atap terbuka dan munculah seseorang, "Maaf Naruto-kun, Akira-sensei aku menguping pembicaraan kalian" kata seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Minami.

"Oh ternyata kau Minami" kata Naruto yang melihat Minami disana.

"Siapa dia Taichou?" Tanya Akira.

"Tenang saja Akira, dia adalah rekanku Minami Uruka" jawab Naruto sambil memperkanalkan Minami.

"Rekan? Akun tak tau kalau kau punya rekan disini"

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan"

"Baiklah Taichou"

Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, setelah itu Naruto, Minami dan Akira langsung menuju kelas mereka masing-masing untuk memulai proses belajar mengajar.

.

.

.

.

SKIPE TIME

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya karena ia baru saja selesai merapikan barang-barang Akira yang baru saja datang, sebenarnya barang-barang yang Akira bawa tidaklah banyak tapi karena rumahnya yang hanya mempunyai satu tempat tidur sehingga ia harus menyiapkan tempat tidur lagi untuk Akira.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Taichou" kata Akira merasa tak enak karena sejak kedatangannya Naruto langsung menyiapkan semua keperluannya.

"Tak apa Akira, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini" kata Naruto.

"Hal ini malah membuatku teringat saat aku tinggal denganmu dulu Akira" kata Naruto mengingat saat ia dan Akira tinggal bersama dulu, tepatnya saat Naruto masih berumur 17 tahun dan Akira masih berumur 13 tahun, sejak ayah Akira meninggal Akira dirawat oleh Naruto dan sejak itu Naruto mengangkat Akira menjadi adiknya, memberinya kasih sayang dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya, hubungan mereka sangat dekat layaknya saudara kandung, tak hanya itu Naruto juga melatih Akira menjadi Ghoul Investigator, tapi empat tahun kemudian Naruto dan Akira tidak tinggal bersama lagi karena sejak Naruto menjadi penyidik S-class pekerjaan Naruto semakin banyak terlebih lagi pekerjaan Naruto sering dilakukan diluar Tokyo sehingga hubungan Naruto dan Akira semakin menjauh, terlebih lagi Akira yang sudah menjadi Ghoul Investigator diumurnya yang ke 17, tapi dua tahun kemudian Naruto dan Akira bertemu lagi saat Akira masuk kedalam squad Naruto, tapi hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu layaknya saudara melainkan hubungan mereka menjadi antara pimpinan dan bawahannya.

"Oh ya Akira sebentar lagi aku akan pergi misiku" kata Naruto sambil melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:00.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan bersiap-siap Taichou" kata Akira sambil akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membantu misi Naruto.

"Tunggu Akira, untuk hari ini kau istirahat saja dulu biar aku saja" kata Naruto.

"Tapi Taichou"

"Tak apa Akira, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, kau kan baru saja datang hari ini lebih baik kau istirahat saja" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah Taichou" kata Akira yang akhirnya menuruti perkataan Naruto.

"Oh ya Akira"

"Ada apa Taichou?"

"Sebaiknya saat kita berada dirumah kau jangan anggap aku pimpinanmu" kata Naruto yang membuat Akira kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu Taichou"

"Anggap saja aku sebagai kakakmu seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan hal itu membuat Akira terkejut plus senang.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Naruto-nii" kata Akira sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik, aku jadi rindu saat kau memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga Naruto-nii"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Naruto sambil mengambil dua koper hitamnya dan pergi untuk melaksanakan misinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah sial, lagi-lagi aku gagal mendapat kontrak, Buchou pasti akan memarahiku lagi" kata pemuda berambut cokelat yang terkenal dengan kemesumannya itu, siapa lai kalau bukan Hyoudo Issei.

Saat ini Issei sedang mengendarai sepedanya, ia baru saja menemui seseorang yang ingin membuat kontrak meski kontraknya berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Hah kenapa nasibku gini amat ya, kalau terus begini cita-citaku menjadi raja harem akan semakin sulit" kata Issei yang masih memikirkan cita-cita besarnya.

Issei menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya saat ia melihat seseorang yang cukup ia kenal.

'Bukankah itu Naruto-senpai, ngapain dia malam-malam begini' batin Issei saat melihat pria berambut kuning yang berada tak jauh darinya

Issei POV

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membuat kontrak, aku melihat Naruto-senpai yang entah mau kemana, aku bingung ngapain Naruto-senpai malam-malam begini dan yang lebih membuatku bingung adalah dua koper hitam yang dibawanya itu.

'Aku penasaran Naruto-senpai mau kemana, lebih baik aku mengikutinya' batinku sambil memakirkan sepedaku dan mengikuti Naruto-senpai dari belakang, sejauh aku mengikutinya aku tak merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, tapi rasa penasaranku memaksaku untuk terus mengikutinya.

"Eh!" aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto-senpai memasuki sebuah gang yang gelap nan sempit, dan hal itu semakin membuatku penasaran, aku terus mengikuti Naruto-senpai memasuki gang tersebut hingga aku melihat Naruto-senpai bertemu dengan sekelompok pria berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar, dan saat itu aku mengira apakah Naruto-senpai adalah seorang pengedar barang terlarang dan koper hitam yang dibawanya berisi barang telarang.

'Aku tak menyangka Naruto-senpai adalah orang yang seperti itu' batinku, disana aku melihat Naruto-senpai yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sekelompok pria itu tapi akau tak dapat menengar suara mereka karena jarak yang cukup jauh, beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat Naruto-senpai yang mengarakan salah atu kopernya kedepan dan,,

JLEB!

Tiba-tiba koper tersebut terbuka dan isi dari koper tersebut langsung menusuk salah satu dari sekelompok pria itu.

"A-apa" aku hanya bisa terkejut apa yang kusaksikan didepan sana.

BLASTT!

Tiba-tiba sekelomok pria itu berubah menjadi monster dengan wujud yang berbeda-beda.

"A-apa Iblis liar" aku kembali terkejut saat melihat sekelompok pria tersebut ternyata adalah Iblis liar dan yang lebih mengejutkan Naruto-senpai hanya diam saja meski dihadapannya terdapat sekelompok Iblis liar.

SRASSTT!

Naruto-senpai memegang pedang yang menusuk iblis liar tadi dan menyabetkan pedangnya keatas yang seketika membuat tubuh iblis liar tadi terbelah dan darah dari iblis liar tersebut langsung terciprat membasahi dinding gang dan sekitarnya.

SRASSSTTT!  
SRASSSTTT!  
SRASSSTTT!

Kulihat dengan cepat Naruto-senpai membunuh Iblis liar yang tersisa dan aku hanya bisa membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat apa yang sudah terjadi disana, saat ini disana hanya tersisa darah dimana-mana dan bagian serta organ tubuh Iblis liar tadi yang tercecer dimana-mana sebelum akhirnya menjadi partikel cahaya.

Melihat hal itu aku langsung merasakan rasa mual, rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutku karena tak tahan melihat adegan sadis didepanku, aku yang sudah tak tahan lagi langsung meninggalkan gang dengan tergesa-gesa sampai tak sengaja aku menginjak sebuah botol plastik.

Kresek!

"Sial!" umpatku karena tak sengajaanku tadi mungkin Naruto-senpai sudah menyadari kehadiranku, tapi dengan cepat aku langsung ketempat persembunyianku tadi yaitu disamping tumpukan kayu yang ada disana.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Kudengar suara langkah kaki Naruto-senpai yang perlahan mendekati tempatku bersembunyi, keringat dingin mengucur deras diseluruh tubuhku bahkan aku dapat merasakan detak jantungku yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku tak pernah merasa setakut ini.

Kulihat Naruto-senpai yang berhenti satu meter dari tempatku bersembunyi, melihat itu aku langsung menyiapkan diriku jika dia tahu tempat persembunyianku dan tiba-tiba melakukan serangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto-senpai mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan gang, melihat itu aku langsung merasa lega dan aku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Untung saja Naruto-senpai tidak menyadari kehadiranku" kataku sambil berjalan keluar dari gang.

JLEB!

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari gang, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tusukan dan beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan sakit diperutku dan aku terkejut saat melihat perutku ternyata tertusuk sebuah pedang dari belakang.

Kough!

Aku langsung memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutku.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menyadari kehadiranmu, Hyoudo Issei" kata seseorang dibelakangku dan aku langsung membulatkan mata terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dan aku langsung menengok kebelakang.

"A-apa!" kulihat debelakangku Naruto-senpai yang sedang menusuk perutku dari belakang.

"Selamat tinggal Hyoudo Issei"

SRASSSSTTT!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), HS DxD (Ichie Ishibumi) & Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida)

Ghoul Investigator

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review

Cevzky45 : Apakh Naruto akan membunuh satu per satu anggota ORC? Kaneki bkalan mati atw tidk tpi sprtinya tdk?Saya melihat sosok yg menonjol sudh jelas Naruto,tpi Kaneki pun dibuat menonjol mungkn untk akhir cerita agar ada duel antara Kaneki dan Naruto.  
Udah segitu aja lanjut teruuuuusss!

A: kita lihat aja nanti gan, dan diakhir cerita aka nada duel antara Naruto & Kaneki

Fahzi Luchifer : jija naruyo membunuh rias atay sona yang merupakan adik dari maou, makan akan ada perang antara manusia dan iblis thor.! ya kan.?

lanjut next chap...

A: Kemungkinan iya, tapi lihat nanti kedepannya karena ide bisa berubah kapan saja.

ZYMA : thor, kalo emang minami ghoul buat naruto yang ngebunuh sendiri

A: kemungkinan begitu gan.

BlankCode : Woow apa Issei mati?,,,lanjut thor,,,

A: terjawab dichapter ini.

KidsNo TERROR13 : Lanjut

A: udah lanjut gan , map kalo lama.

namaewa : naruto oper ke dxd dan... ghoooooul...

A: ya begitulah

saputraluc000 : apa issei mati atau berhasil mengeluarkan sacred gear untuk pertahanan dirinya.?

A: terjawab dichapter ini.

abrar Kiroashi : Jangan lama2 updatenya

A: maaf jika lama gan, untuk selanjutnya akan update teratur.

agisummimura: wah. yg ditunggu" akhrinya update. tapi agak lama  
update kilat  
lanjut

A: maaf gan updatenya lama, tapi untuk kedepannya akan dipercepat.

: saran ni gimana kalo CCG bekerja sama dengan organisasi pahlawan

A:sepertinya tidak bisa gan, karena fic ini tidak akan panjang-panjang mungkin sebentar lagi fic ini akan tamat, tapi mungkin bisa berubah seiring munculnya ide.

firdaus minato : sippp keren aq harap cepet update soalnya ini fict udah lama gak di update

A: maaf gan updatenya lama tapi kedepannya saya usahakan update kilat

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"Untung saja Naruto-senpai tidak menyadari kehadiranku" kataku sambil berjalan keluar dari gang.

JLEB!

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari gang, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tusukan dan beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan sakit diperutku dan aku terkejut saat melihat perutku ternyata tertusuk sebuah pedang dari belakang.

Kough!

Aku langsung memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutku.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menyadari kehadiranmu, Hyoudo Issei" kata seseorang dibelakangku dan aku langsung membulatkan mata terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dan aku langsung menengok kebelakang.

"A-apa!" kulihat debelakangku Naruto-senpai yang sedang menusuk perutku dari belakang.

"Selamat tinggal Hyoudo Issei"

SRASSSSTTT!

"AKHK!"

BRUGHH!

Tubuh Issei langsung tergeletak ketanah dengan luka tebasan yang sangat dalam bahkan hampir membelah tubuhnya.

"Si-siapa k-kau se-benarnya kough!" taya Issei terbata-bata sambil terus memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, sementara Naruto hanya diam saja menatap dingin Issei yang bermandikan darah didepannya.

"J-jadi benar kough! Jika kau adalah pelaku pembunuhan selama ini kough!" kata Issei

"Pembunuh? Ternyata kalian sudah menyadarinya"

"A-apa tujuanmu sebenarnya khough!" kata Issei sambil mencoba berdiri meski dengan susah payah.

"Tujuanku hanya satu yaitu membunuh semua makhluk seperti kalian, termasuk teman-temanmu itu, mungkin setelah membunuhmu aku akan membunuh teman-temanmu" kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Issei terkejut.

"A-apa!, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti teman-temanku" kata Issei

[BOOST!]

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu terlihat pria berambut putih yang sedang berjalan santai, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan pancaran energy yang sudah taka sing lagi baginya.

"Bukankah ini pancaran energy milik Issei, apa yang dia lakukan apakah dia sedang bertarung, sebaiknya aku memeriksanya" kata pria itu sambil berjalan menuju pancaran energy tersebut berasal.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

[BOOST]

Tangan Issei langsung diselimuti sarung tangan merah yang merupakan Sacred Gear yang ia miliki.

" **Sebaiknya kau pergi saja partner, lukamu sangat parah kau tidak akan menang melawannya"** kata seekor naga yang ada didalam tubuh Issei.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ddraig, aku akan melawannya aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti teman-temanku"

" **Baiklah kalau itu maumu partner"**

"Ddraig tolong beri semua kekuatanmu, aku akan menggunakan Dragon Shot untuk mengalahkannya" kata Issei dan setelah itu Ddraig mulai memberi kekuatan pada partnernya tersebut untuk menggunakan salah satu jurus terkuatnya.

Setelah itu Issei mengarahkan tangannya kearah Naruto bersiap untuk melakukan serangan, sementara itu Naruto hanya diam saja pandangannya fokus kedepan entah sedang memperhatikan apa dengan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat Quinque miliknya yaitu [Narukami] yang dalam bentuk pedang tipis nan tajam.

"Dragon Sho-" belum selesai meneriakkan nama jurusnya, Issei dikagetkan saat dengan cepat Naruto sudah berada didepannya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas tangan kanannya.

SRAASSTT!

BUGH!

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Teriak Issei kesakitan plus terkejut saat melihat tangan kannannya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dan Issei langsung jatuh terduduk kebelakang sambil memandang horror tangan kanannya yang sudah terpotong.

"Baiklah akan kuakhiri sekarang" kata Naruto sambil menodongkan pedangnya kearah Issei.

Rasa takut mulai menjalar pada diri Issei, terbukti dengan tubuh Issei yang gemetaran dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir deras, dengan perlahan Issei memundurkan tubuhnya dan dengan susah payah ia mencoba berdiri dan Issei langsung berlari mencoba kabur dari Naruto.

"Percuma saja kau berlari, kau tak akan bisa lolos dariku" kata Naruto melihat Issei yang mencoba kabur darinya.

Sebelum Issei berlari cukup jauh, Naruto melemparkan pedangnya kearah Issei dan tepat menusuk perut Issei sehingga langsung terjatuh.

"Khough!"

Issei langsung memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan mendekati Issei lalu menjambak rambut Issei dan mengangkatnya sehingga rubuh Issei ikut reangkat.

"Kali ini aku akan memastikan kematianmu" kata Naruto sambil mencabut pedangnya yang masih menancap ditubuh Issei dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Issei.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku, ku-kumohon lepaskan aku" dengan terbata-bata Issei memohon agar Naruto melepaskannya, tapi sepertinya Naruto tak memperdulikan apa yang Issei katakan.

"Lepaskan aku, ku-"

SRASSSSTTTT!

Belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepala Issei sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya akibat tebasan Naruto,tubuh tak berkepala Issei terjatuh ketanah sementara kepalanya masih ada ditangan Naruto, setelah itu Naruto melempar kepala Issei kesembarang arah dan Naruto memandang sekilas tubuh Issei yang perlahan menjadi partikel cahaya, setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, terkihat pria berambut putih yang telah menyaksikan aksi pembunuhan tadi dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, kedua tangan pria itu mengepal dengan erat.

"Sial, aku sudah terlambat, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melindungi teman-temanku" kata pria berambut putih tersebut dengan nada lirih.

"Tunggu saja Uzumaki Naruto, suatu saat aku akan membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan"

SKIPE TIME (Esok harinya)

Seperti biasa saat ini Minami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, sesampainya dirumah Naruto Minami langsung mengetuk pintu rumah.

TOK!  
TOK!

TOK!

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka oleh wanita cantik berambut kuning yang sudah berpakaian rapi ala seorang guru.

"Akira-sensei, dimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Minami pada wanita berambut kuning tersebut.

"Dia masih tidur dikamarnya" jawab Akira.

"Minami-san apa kau bisa membangunkannya, aku akan pergi kesekolah dulu karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus" kata Akira.

"Baiklah Akira-sensei"

Setelah itu Akira berangkat kesekolah terlebih dahulu dan Minami langsung masuk dan menuju kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan sang pemilik rumah.

"Hah,,,,, dasar, padahal sudah jam segini tapi masih saja tidur nyenyak" kata Minami saat melihat Naruto masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Naruto-kun ayo cepat bangun" kata Minmi membangunkan Naruto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan pelan tubuh Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan.

Sudah beberapa kali Minami mencoba membangunkan Naruto tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Hah,,, seperti biasa susah sekali membangunkannya" gumam Minami sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur nyenyak, Minami terus memandangi wajah Naruto hingga terlintas pikiran aneh diotaknya.

'Apa aku harus melakukannya ya, tapi bagaimana jika Naruto-kun tau, aku akan sangat malu, tapi sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak akan menyadarinya karena tidurnya lelap sekali, baiklah aku akan melakukannya' batin Minami dengan ajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, setelah itu Minami menduduki tubuh Nruto dan memejamkan matanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, jarak antara wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat, wajah Minami semakin memerah tatkala ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto,semakin lama jarak antara mreka semakin menipis hingga jarak bibir meraka berdua tinggal sedikit lagi akan menyatu sampai,,,,

"Minami, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Minami langsung membuka matanya dan seketika wajahnya tambah memerah layaknya tomat saat melihat tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah bangun dan dengan reflek Minami langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

"A-anoo,,, Na-ruto-kun a-aku tadi mencoba mem-membangunkanmu" kata Minami terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari daruto menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Oh,,, begitu ya, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap dulu" kata Naruto santai, sepertinys Naruto tidak saadar jika Minami tadi mencoba mnciumnya diam-diam.

"Mmm,, k-kalau be-begitu aku aku akan me-nunggu diluar" kata Minami masih terbata-bata sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Minami sedang berada diruang tamu menunggu Naruto yang masih bersiap-siap.

'Bodoh sekali aku, apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi, bagaimana jika Naruto-kun berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku karena aku mencoba menciumnya saat ia tidur' batin Minami masih merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

Meski kejadian tadi sudah berlalu tapi tetap saja wajah Minami tak hentinya mengeluakan semburat merah, pikiran Minami tidak bisa lepas lagi dari kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto tiba dengan sudah memakai seragam lengkap Kuoh Academy.

"Oh ya Minami, dimana Akira?" Tanya Naruto.

"Akira-sensei sudah berangkat duluan tadi, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus" jawab Minami.

"Begitu ya, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita segera berangkat" kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Minami dibelakangnya.

SKIPE TIME

Diruang Occult Research Club

Tak seperti biasanya suasana diruang ORC sangat hening tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, terlihat raut kesedihan yang dikeluarkan setiap orang yang ada disana setelah mendengar kabar tentang kematian salah satu teman mereka.

"Buchou apa benar yang dikatakan Kaneki, jika Issei telah dibunuh?" Tanya Kiba yang masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kaneki-kun benar, Issei-kun sudah mati, aku sebagai Kingnya bisa merasakan jika Issei-kun sudah mati" kata Rias dengan nada lirih.

Suasana kembali hening, semua yang ada disana larut dalam kesedihan mereka masing-masing terutama Asia yang tidak bisa memmendung lagi tangisannya karena sudah kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang klub terbuka dan masuklah Sona beserta para anggota peeragenya.

"Ada apa Rias? Kenapa kau memintaku dan peerageku kemari" Tanya Sona pada Rias tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban, mungkin Rias masih belum menyadari kedatangan Sona karena masih kalut dengan kesedihannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua, kenapa kalian terlihat sedih begitu" kata Sona saat melihat kondisi para anggota ORC.

"Oh, maaf Sona aku baru sadar jika kau sudah tiba" kta Rias setelah meyadari kedatangan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Tak apa Rias, jadi apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini"

"Issei-kun telah dibunuh" kata Rias yang langsung membuat semua anggota OSIS kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Rias?" kata Sona meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Issei-kun telah mati, sepertinya Issei-kun telah dibunuh oleh 'pembunuh' itu" kata Rias yang membuat para anggota OSIS kembali terkejut.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Issei dikalahkan dengan mudah" kata salah satu peerage Sona yang bernama Saji.

"Kaneki-kun apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin" kata Rias.

"Kemarin aku tiba-tiba merasakan energy Issei yang tiba-tiba melonjak dan aku langsung menuju ketempat dimana energy Issei berasal, tapi saat aku sudah sampai disana Issei sudah mati" jelas Kaneki.

"Begitu ya, kami turut berduka atas kematian Issei" kata Sona.

"Terima kasih Sona"

"Rias, apa kau akan melapor kejadian ini pada Lucifer-sama?" Tanya Sona.

"Sepertinya untuk saat ini aku akan merahasiakannya dari Nii-sama, aku akan memberitahunya setelah kita mengetahui siapa pelakunya"

"Rias, sebaiknya kau menyembunyikan kematian Issei dari sekolah agar tidak terjadi kehebohan dan buat saja Issei pindah sekolah"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Sona, tapi apa kau bisa membantuku mengurusnya"

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan mulai saat ini kalian semua harus lebih berhati-hati dan usahakan hindari pertarungan dengan orang yang mencurigakan karena kita tidak tau siapa sebenarnya lawan kita" kata Sona sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang ORC yang diikuti oleh para peeragenya.

Setelah Sona dan para peeragenya pergi suasana diruang ORC kembali hening hingga sang ketua klub mengeluarkan suara, "Baiklah semua, karena kita saat ini sedang dalam kondisi berduka, lebih baik kalian kembali kerumah kalian masing-masing, karena tidak mungkin kita melakukan pekerjaan dalam kondisi seperti ini dan kalian berhati-hatilah karena aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi"

"Baik Buchou" kata para peerage Rias sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua peraage Rias sudah kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing dan sekarang hanya tinggal Rias yang duduk diam dikursinya sambil pandangannya terus melihat meja yang ada didepannya.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Perlahan air mata mulai menetes melalui mata gadis berambut merah panjang itu "Hiks! Maafkan aku Issei-kun hiks! Sebagai raja aku tidak bisa melindungimu hiks!" kata Rias dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Saat ini Rias menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya karena saat ada para peeragenya ia harus tetap tegar apapun yang terjadi, tapi sekarang semua peerage nya sudah pulang dan saat ini ia hanya sendirin dan saat inilah Rias bisa mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Saat ini Naruto dan Akira sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, berkat bantuan Akira pekerjaan Naruto dapat selesai dengan lebih cepat.

"Akira bagaimana meurutmu setelah melawan para makhluk spranatura tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagiku melawan mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan melawan Ghoul" jawab Akira dengan nada dan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Begitu ya"

"Nii-san, kau pasti sudah menyadarikan jika beberapa murid Kuoh Academy bukan manusia" kata Akira.

" Ya aku tau, tapi tak kusangka kau bisa menyadarinya dengan cepat padahal aku saja perlu bantuan Minami untuk mencari informasi tentang mereka"

"Itu karena aku pintar dan tidak bodoh seperti Nii-san" kata Akira asal ceplas-ceplos yang langsung memunculkan perempatan di dahi Naruto.

"Kau mengejekku ya"

"Tidak, karena yang kukantakan hanya sebuah kenyataan" kata Akira dengan nada dan wajah datar seperti biasa yang membuat Naruto kembali pasrah dengan sifat adik angkatnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja lah, daripada itu sebaiknya rubah topik pembicaraan"

"Jika Nii-san tau jika mereka bukan manusia, kenapa Nii-san tidak segera membunuh mereka?"

"Ya aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main saja sebelum membunuh mereka"

"Begitu ya, tapi tak seperti biasanya"

"Aku hanya sedikit bosan saja, jadi aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang menarik"

"Jadi karena itu ya misimu tak kunjung selesai" kata Akira.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu lah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

SKIPE TIME

.

.

.

Saat ini semua anggota ORC dan OSIS sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

"Rias kita harus segera menemukan siapa pelakunya sebelum kita ikut menjadi korbannya" kata Sona.

"Kau benar Sona, tapi kita belum menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang pelakunya"

"Aku tau, tapi aku yakin siapa yang kemungkinan besar adalah pelakunya" kata Sona.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Lucifer-sama dulu, pembunuhnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto" kata Sona.

"Apa maksudmu Sona, kenapa kau begitu yakin jika Naruto-kun adalah pelakunya, sejauh yang kutahu Naruto-kun hanyalah manusia biasa" kata Rias yang entah mengapa hatinya tidak menerima jika Naruto disebut sebagai 'pembunuh'.

"Kau jangan sampai dibutakan oleh cinta Rias, aku tau kau sangat mencintai Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kau harus menerima kenyatakan jika memang Uzumaki Naruto adalah pelakunya, kita harus segera membunuhnya agar tidak terjadi banyak korban lagi" kata Sona.

"Aku tau kalau aku memang mencintai Naruto-kun, tapi aku sangat yakin Naruto-kun adalah orang baik, tidak mungkin jika Naruto-kun adalah pelakunya"

"Meski begitu, kusarankan kau segara menghapus rasa cintamu pada Uzumaki Naruto sebelum kau menyesal Rias" kata Sona dan Rias langsung memikirkan baik-baik apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

Sementara itu Kaneki hanya dapat diam saja, sebenarnya ia ingin mengungkapkan siapa pelakunya sebenarnya, tapi Kaneki terus berpikir jika teman-temannya sampai tau jika Naruto adalah pelakunya, mereka pasti akan mencoba membunuh Naruto dan jika mereka sampai bertarung dengan Naruto, sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemenangnya karena ia sangat tau seberapa kuat Naruto dan Kaneki tak ingin jika teman-temannya mati sia-sia karena tindakan bodoh.

"Rias, sebenarnya aku sudah menyelidiki sedikit latar belakang dari Uzumaki Naruto" kata Sona yang membuat semua anggota ORC terkejut karena tak menyangka Sona sudah melakukan penyelidikan lebih dalam.

"Tsubaki, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya" pinta Sona pada wakilnya.

"Baik Kaichou aku akan menjelaskannya" kata Tsubaki sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui jika Uzumaki Naruto berasal dari Tokyo, setelah kami selidiki diTokyo terdapat organisasi bernama CCG, sebuah organisasi khusus yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh para Ghoul, dan para anggota CCG menggunakan sebuah senjata yang dapat dimasukkan kedalam koper agar tidak mencurigakan, dan jika asumsi kami benar, Uzumaki Naruto adalah anggota CCG yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh para Iblis yang adadiKuoh" jelas Tsubaki.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu berasumsi jika Naruto-kun adalah anggota CCG" kata Rias.

"Rias apa kau tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tas gitar yang selalu Naruto bawa, kemungkinan Naruto menyembunyikan senjatanya didalam tas gitar tersebut, jadi jika kita bisa melihat isi dari tas gitar tersebut kita bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto" jelas Sona.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sona dan Tsubaki tiba-tiba Rias teringat saat ia bertemu Naruto dulu.

Flashback on

Saat ini Rias dan Naruto sedang makan disebuah kedai ramen, dan terlihat keduanya menikmati ramen yang dihidangkan, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Rias yaitu koper hitam yang dibawa Naruto saat ini dan akhirnya Rias memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Naruto-san memangnya apa isi koper hitam yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Rias.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya hasil dari pekerjaanku" jawab Naruto.

Flashback off

'Apa jangan-jangan koper yang dimaksud Sona, adalah koper yang dibawa Naruto-kun waktu' batin Rias.

"Kenapa kau diam Rias, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sona.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Rias.

"Tapi Kaichou kenapa CCG membunuh para Iblis?" kali ini Akeno yang bertanya.

"Mungkin saja mereka bekerjasama dengan Exorcist" jawab Sona.

"Berbicara mengenai CCG, Kaneki apa kau tau sesuatu mengingat kau dulu adalah Ghoul" Tanya Sona dan Kaneki yang ditanya seperti itu langsung terkejut.

"Memang benar apa yang Kaicho jelaskan, tapi yang kutahu adalah mereka menggunakan sebuah senjata bernama quinque yang dapat dimasukkan kealam koper seperti yang Kaicho katakana tadi" kata Kaneki menjelaskan sedikit yang ia tau dar CCG.

'Apa benar jika Naruto-kun adalah 'pembunuh' itu, seperti yang Sona katakan' batin Rias.

"Sona, biarkan aku saja yang menyelidiki Naruto-kun sendiri, aku ingin segera tau siapa Naruto-kun sebenarnya" kata Rias yang membuat semua yang ada terkejut terutama Kaneki yang sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto, akan berbahaya jika Rias menyelidikinya sendirian, melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja Rias bisa langsung terbunuh.

"Tapi Buchou, itu terlalu berbahaya, jika kau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja kau bisa mati" kata Kaneki.

"Tak apa Kaneki-kun, aku akan berhati-hati, lagipula aku bisa menjaga diri" kata Rias.

"Tapi Rias apa kau yakin, jika Naruto tau kalau kau bukan manusia, kau bisa terbunuh" kata Sona.

"Aku yakin Sona dan aku akan baik-baik saja, karena aku yakin jika Naruto-kun bukanlah seorang pembunuh" kata Rias dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu aku tak bisa memaksa, tapi sebaiknya kau tetap berhati-hati"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto].

HS DXD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Title: Ghoul Investigator

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review

firdaus minato : HOHOHOHO GORE KERENN INI JANGAN PHP KALAU UDAH MATI IYA MATI AJA JANGAN SOK DI BUAT HIDUP LAGI

A: Makasih gan, tenang aja gan disini yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup lagi.

BlankCode : Keren thor,,,  
yang mati jangan sampai hidup lagi,,,  
lanjuutt,,,

A: Makasih gan, dan pastinya yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa hidup lagi.

deadly god : Nanti si naruto nya mati atau gk sih gan jadi pena saran . lanjut gan

A: kita lihat aja nanti kedepannya.

saputraluc000 : wow keren...  
pasti nanti rias akan sakit hati saat tau naruto adl itu apakah rias akan menjadi dark dan membalas dendam ke naruto dan kawan naruto..  
sepertinya ini akan menarik.

salam dari saputraluc000,semoga author-san sehat-sehat selalu.

A: Makasih gan, nanti akan ada yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Rias jadi ditunggu aja, dan saya juga masih membutuhkan saran untuk gimana nanti kedepannya.

RIAN7 : bagus thor udah lama ga update" lanjut ya. owh ya sama First Adventure update dong itu juga belum up" udah berbulan" itu

A: Maaf gan jika updatenya masih belum teratur, dan untuk First Adventure masih belum tau kapan updatenya karena saya masih mencari konflik selanjutny, mungkin jika agan ada saran untuk konflik selanjutnya.

KidsNo TERROR13 : Lanjut

A: Sudah lanjut gan, maaf jika updatenya lama.

Chapter 8

Disalah satu kelas di Kuoh Academy terlihat kondisi kelas yang sunyi hanya terdengar suara guru yang sedang menjelaskan mata pelajarannya, terlihat hampir semua siswa-siswi yang sedang memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang guru sampaikan, hampir semua siswa yang serius karena ada beberapa seiswa yang tidak memperhatikan sama sekali contohnya pria bernama Naruto ini yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, mungkin karena saat ini yang mengajar dikelas adalah Akira sehingga Naruto bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak karena Akira tidak pernah menegur Naruto jika tidur dikelasnya.

Sementara itu terlihat Rias yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto, selama jam pelajaran Rias tidak bisa fokus karena terus memperhatikan Naruto.

Rias terus memikirkan siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia cintai itu, ia masih tidak percaya jika Naruto adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang ia cari dan ia terus berharap jika Naruto bukanlah pelakunya.

'Naruto-kun, siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kuharap kau tidak terlibat dengan semua ini' batin Rias masih kalut dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Naruto terbangun dan balik memandangi Rias, sepertinya Naruto agak risih karena dipandangi terus.

Rias yang tersadar jika Naruto balik memandanginya langsung gelagapan dan Rias langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku yang ia pegang.

'Sepertinya Naruto-kun menyadari jika aku terus memandanginya, tapi semoga saja Naruto-kun tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadapku' batin Rias sambil masih mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan tidurnya.

'Mungkin sebaiknya sepulang sekolah nanti aku mengikuti Naruto-kun, mungkin aku menemukan sesuatu'

SKIPE TIME

Saat jam istirahat Naruto memilih untuk langsung menuju kantin sekedar untuk menikmati segelas kopi panas, setelah memesan kopi kesukannya itu Naruto langsung menuju tempat duduk yang ada dipojok.

SRUUPPP!

Naruto meminum kopinya secara perlahan karena masih terlalu panas.

'Setelah aku membunuh Hyoudo Issei, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan jika Rias selalu memperhatikanku, apa mungkin dia sudah mencurigaiku sebagai pembunuhnya' batin Naruto karena akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasakan jika Rias selalu mengawasinya, tak hanya Rias, Naruto juga merasakan jika para anggota OSIS juga mengawasinya.

'Sepertinya mereka sudah memulai pergerakan, mungkin aku harus lebih berhati-hati' batin Naruto sambil melirik seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah anggota OSIS yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya, Naruto menduga salah satu anggota OSIS itu sedang mengawasi pergerakannya.

'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi semakin menarik, mungkin aku akan bermain sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan mereka' batin Naruto sambil meminum habis kopinya, dan setelah itu Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya, saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Naruto dapat merasakan jika anggota OSIS tadi tetap mengikutinya.

'Sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengawasi setiap pergerakanku' batin Naruto.

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto hanya dapat melihat Minami dan beberapa siswa lainnya yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, setelah itu Naruto langsung duduk dibangkunya yang berada tepat didepan Minami.

"Kau sedang apa Minami?" tanya Naruto pada Minami yang sedang berkutat dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"Aku sedang belajar sejarah, bukankah nanti ada ulangan sejarah" jawab Minami tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada buku setebal 200 halaman lebih itu.

"Naruto-kun, apa kamu tidak belajar juga?" tanya Minami.

"Tak perlu Minami, meskipun aku belajar pun, hasilnya akan tetap sama, aku tidak akan bisa mengingat materi yang ada didalam buku setebal itu" jawab Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu peduli dengan belajar, ulangan harian ataupun segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah karena memang sebenarnya ia sudah lulus sekolah sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Oh ya Minami"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan jika akhir-akhir ini para anggota OSIS maupun anggota ORC sedang mengawasiku" kata Naruto dengan suara pelan agar tidak didengar oleh orang disekitarnya.

"Ya aku tau Naruto-kun, aku juga merasa jika aku sedang diawasi oleh seseorang" kata Minami.

"Begitu ya"

"Minami apa kau tau siapa yang sedang mengawasiku saat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik anggota OSIS tadi yang saat ini sedang mengawasinya dari luar kelas.

"Umm,, kalau tidak salah dia adalah Tsubasa Yura dari kelas 2-C, dia salah satu anggota OSIS" jawab Minami.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya mereka sudah mencurigaimu, kenapa kau tidak segera membunuh mereka semua?, padahal kau bisa saja membunuh mereka semua dengan mudah" kata Minami.

"Kamu tak seperti biasanya Naruto-kun, biasanya kamu langsung membunuh targetmu, memangnya ada apa Naruto-Kun?" tanya Minami.

"Ya,, aku tahu itu Minami, hanya saja aku ingin sedikit mencari kesenangan" jawab Naruto.

"Kau sudah tau kan Minami, setelah misiku disini selesai aku akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin CCG, dan setelah itu aku tidak akan bisa bertarung karena yang kulakukan hanya duduk dibalik meja dan memberi perintah, itu akan sangat membosankan karena aku tak bisa bertarung, karena itulah sebelum misiku disini berakhir aku ingin mencari kesenangan terlebih dahulu" jelas Naruto.

"Begitu ya, tapi Naruto-kun kamu masih ingat kan janjimu dulu?" tanya Minami.

"Janji apa?"

"Janji jika misimu disini sudah selesai, aku akan ikut denganmu keTokyo" jawab Minami.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, aku tidak akan melupakannya" kata Naruto yang membuat Minami tersenyum senang.

SKIPE TIME

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Minami pulang bersama.

"Naruto-kun apa kamu merasakan jika saat ini kita sedang diikuti" kata Minami pelan.

"Ya aku tau, sepertinya Rias yang sedang mengikuti kita" kata Naruto sambil diam-diam melihat seseorang dibelakangnya lewat kamera depan handphone miliknya yang ia arahkan kebelakang sehingga ia dapat melihat jelas Rias yang sedang mengikutinya.

"Jadi Naruto-kun apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Minami.

"Kita bersikap seperti biasa saja, anggap saja dia tidak sedang mengikuti kita" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun"

Setelah itu Naruto dan Minami hanya bersikap biasa saja menghiraukan Rias yang sedang mengikuti.

Rias POV

Setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung mengikuti Naruto-kun, karena aku ingin segera tau siapa sebenarnya Naruto-kun dan aku ingin membuktikan sendiri bahwa Naruto-kun bukanlah pelaku dibalik semua ini.

Sejauh aku mengikutinya aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, sejauh ini Naruto-kun dan Minami bersikap seperti biasa, saat mengikuti mereka berdua tiba-tiba rasa cemburu terlintas dihatiku, aku cemburu dengan kedekatan Naruto-kun dan Minami, aku berharap bisa seperti Minami yang setiap hari bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Naruto-kun, entah kenapa meski aku belum lama kenal dengan Naruto-kun rasa cintaku padanya semakin mebesar, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa karena identitas Naruto-kun yang belum jelas dan saat ini Naruto-kun sedang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

Jika Naruto-kun sudah terbukti jika dia bukanlah pelakunya, aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku, karena itulah aku ingin segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto-kun, meski Sona mengatakan jika kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah Naruto-kun dan Sona memperingatkanku agar aku menghapus rasa cintaku pada Naruto-kun, aku tetap yakin jika Naruto-kun hanya manusia biasa dan tak terlibat dengan semua ini, karena aku sangat percaya pada Naruto-kun, yang membuatku semakin percaya pada Naruto-kun adalah pandangan matanya, ketika Naruto-kun bersamaku aku melihat pandangan matanya sangat hangat dan membuatku nyaman saat menatapnya apalagi ketika Naruto-kun tersenyum padaku yang membuat hatiku menjadi nyaman dan tentram, karena itulah aku berpikir jika orang yang memiliki pandangan mata sehangat itu bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Rias POV End

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto dan Minami sampai dirumah Naruto, dan mereka berdua langsung masuk kerumah, sementara itu Rias sedang berdiri beberapa meter didepan rumah Naruto dengan pandangannya tetap fokus mengawasi pergerakan Naruto dan Minami.

Rias cukup terkejut saat melihat Minami ikut kerumah Naruto, melihat itu Rias menjadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengingat Naruto tinggal sendiri dan berarti Naruto dan Minami hanya berdua saja didalam rumah dan hal itu membuat Rias semakin berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan membuatnya penasaran apa yang sedang Naruto dan Minami lakukan disana.

Rias mencoba menajamkan indra pendengarannya mencoba pendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Minami, karena Rias tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Minami akhirnya Rias memutuskan mendekat kerumah Naruto dan semakin menajamkan indra pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas, saat ia bisa mendengar apa yang suara Naruto dan Minami, tiba-tiba Rias mendengar seseoang yang memanggil namanya.

"Gremory-san apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dan Rias langsung terkejut dan secara reflek langsung menoleh kebelakang dan Rias dapat melihat wanita berambut kuning pendek disana.

"A-akira-sensei" Rias terkejut saat melihat salah satu guru disekolahnya itu ada didepannya.

"Gremory-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Akira.

"A-ano,, a-aku se-sedang,,," kata Rias terbata-bata bingung harus mengatakan apa karena tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia sedang mengikuti Naruto.

"Dan Sensei juga, apa yang Akira-sensei lakukan disini?" tanya balik Rias bada Akira.

"Aku tinggal disini" jawab Akira yang sukses membuat Rias terkejut.

"Ja-jadi Akira-sensei tinggal dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Akira.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan Akira-sensei dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah saudaranya" jawab Akira.

"Oh ya Sensei sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, dan juga Sensei tolong jangan beritahu Naruto-kun jika aku kesini" kata Rias sebelum ia pergi, sementara Akira hanya menatap bingung Rias, sementara Akira hanya menatap bingung Rias yang sudah menjauh.

SKIPE TIME

Malam harinya.

"Akira, untuk a nadai aku akan pergi sendiri, kau tinggal dirumah saja" kata Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto-nii?" tanya Akira.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, jadi untuk a nadai aku akan pergi sendiri" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil tas gitar miliknya yang berisi sebuah Quinque.

"Begitu ya"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar rumah, tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada disebuah café yang cukup terkenal, Naruto duduk dimeja paling pojok ditemani denga secangkir kopi panas.

'Sudah kuduga jika dia akan mengikutiku lagi' batin Naruto sambil melirik wanita berambut biru yang Naruto ketahui bernama Tsubasa Yura yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

Tsubasa POV

Namaku Tsubasa Yura, aku adalah benteng dari Sona-Kaichou, saat ini aku diberi tugas oleh Kaichou untuk mengawasi pergerakan Uzumaki Naruto, ia adalah orang yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, Uzumaki Naruto dicurigai karena berbagai bukti yang mengarah padanya, seperti banyak makhluk supranatural yang terbunuh setelah datangnya Uzumaki Naruto diKuoh a nada beberapa bukti lagi, tapi sejauh aku mengikutinya aku tak dapat menemukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan pada diri Uzumaki Naruto, aku rasa dia bersikap biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jika Uzumaki Naruto pasti terlibat dalam kasus ini.

SRUUPP!

Tanpa melepas pandanganku pada Uzumaki Naruto aku meminum sedikit coklat panas yang baru saja ku pesan.

"Permisi, pesanan sudah datang"

Aku langsung menolehkan pandanganku kearah pelayan café yang baru saja datang sambil menaruh secangkir kopi panas dimejaku, melihat itu aku menjadi bingung karena aku tidak pernah memesan secangkir kopi panas, dan akupun langsung menanyakannya pada pelayan café tersebut.

"Maaf, mungkin anda salah meja, aku tidak memesan ini" kataku karena aku memang tidak pernah memesan secangkir kopi panas.

"Tapi pesanan ini ditujukan untuk meja nomor 07" kata pelayan itu, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu saat ini aku sedang duduk dimeja nomor 07, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa memesan hal itu.

"Tapi aku tidak memesan ini" kataku.

"Ya, tapi pria berambut kuning yang baru saja pergi tadi yang memesankan untuk anda" kata pelayan itu yang sontak membuatku terkejut, akupun langsung berdiri dan langsung melihat seisi café, dan aku tidak dapat melihat dimana Uzumaki Naruto, apa mungkin dia sudah mengetahui jika aku mengikutinya.

"Ano,, apa maksudmu yang memesan ini adalah pria berambut kuning yang tadi duduk disana?" tanyaku pada pelayan tadi sambil menunjuk tempat Naruto duduk tadi.

"Ya begitulah"

'A-apa, jadi Uzumaki Naruto sudah mengetahui jika ia sedang diawasi' batinku terkejut karena ternyata Naruto sudah mengetahui jika ia sedang diawasi.

"Ini uangnya" aku menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan aku langsung pergi, aku tak peduli jika uangku terlalu banyak dari apa yang kupesan tadi yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan dimana Uzumaki Naruto saat ini.

"Sial! Aku kehilangan dia, dimana dia saat ini" kataku sambil menelusuri jalanan mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan pria berambut kuning itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dari kejauhan sekilas aku dapat melihat pria berambut kuning itu dan aku langsung berlari menuju kearah dimana Naruto berada.

"Dimana dia, bukankah tadi aku melihatnya disini" kataku, tadi aku sangat yakin jika tadi Uzumaki Naruto berada disini, tapi saat ini aku tidak dapat melihat siapapun, disini sangat sepi sekali bahkan penerangan lampu jalan sangat minim sekali, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak.

'Sepertinya dia sudah pergi, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini, tiba-tiba saja aku perasaanku tidak enak' batinku sambil akan berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini.

GREP!

Setelah terdengar suara seperi dekapan, tiba-tiba aku merasakan leherku sakit sekali dan aku menjadi kesusahan bernafas, dengan susah payah aku mencoba menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Uzumaki Naruto sedang mencekik leherku dari belakang.

Tsubasa POV End.

"Akh!" Tsubasa memekik kesakitan saat cekikan Naruto semakin mengeras.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Tsubasa Yura, kan" kata Naruto tanpa memolonggarkan cekikannya pada leher Tsubasa bahkan Naruto semakin mengeraskan cekikannya.

"Akh!,,, Le-paskan a-aku" kata Tsubasa sambil meronta-ronta agar cekikan Naruto bisa terlapas, tapi semua itu sia-sia karena perlahan tenaganya seakan menghilang seiring dengan cekikan Naruto yang semakin kuat.

"Akkkkhhht!,,," teriak Tsubasa kesakitan saat cekikan semakin dan semakin kuat lagi, bahkan terlihat mulut dan hidung Tsubasa yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tsubasa yang merupakan bidak benteng yang notabenya memiliki energy dan daya tahan tubuh lebih baik saat ini seakan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, terlihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat dan tangannya yang menggelantung seakan tidak punya tenaga dengan pandangannya yang sayu.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri hidupmu" kata Naruto sambil menaruh tangan kirinya diatas kepala Tsubasa, sehingga saat ini tangan kanan Naruto mencengkram leher Tsubasa sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat kepala Tsubasa dan Naruto sudah bersiap melakukan finishing pada korbannya kali ini.

KRETEK!

Terdengar dengan jelas suara tulang leher yang patah, dan dengan ini sudah dipastikan jika Tsubasa Yura sudah tewas.

Naruto langsung melempar tubuh Tsubasa kedepan dan dengan perlahan tubuh Tsubasa menjadi partikel cahaya.

Setelah memastikan jika Tsubasa sudah menghilang Naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

TBC

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini, jangan luba berikan kritik dan saran kalian agar fic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Jaa ne


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

-Ghoul Investigator-

Balasan Review

Firdaus minato: makasih gan, saran yang bagus gan bisa dibuat untuk kedepannya.

Fay: bener gan, tapi mungkin nanti ada yang Naruto biarkan hidup.

Aerogel: untuk chapter ini tidak ada yang mati, mungkin chapter deopan ada

DandiDandi: mohon dukungannya terus gan

Gest: tidak setiap pembunuhan ada saksi matanya dan bisa dibilang Naruto OverPower.

BlankCode: Naruto masih belum tau kalau Minami itu Ghoul, sebenarnya Naruto sudah merasa tapi belum yakin kalau minami itu ghoul.

Muhsin.s: Untuk fic Ghoul DxD masih belum tau kapan dilanjutkan karena masih belum ada ide.

Namikaze sobirin : makasih gan,dan tugas naruto memang ada di kuoh aja.

Sebelum kecerita saya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu karena sudah tidak update sangat lama karena ide yang tidak muncul-muncul, saya juga minta maaf karena mungkin chapter kali ini cukup pendek tapi kedepannya akan saya perpanjang dan saya usahakan chapter depan tidak akan telat sampai satu minggu, dan didalam chapter ini akan menguak sedikit tentang rahasia Naruto, kalau begitu langsung saja…

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang makan terlihat dua sosok berambut kuning, yaitu Naruto dan Akira yang sedang menyantap makanan didepan mereka masing-masing.

"Hah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku hilang" kata Naruto mengakhiri makannya, padahal belum setengah habis dari semangkok ramen yang ia santap.

"Ada apa Naruto-nii, padahal kau baru saja makan tiga suapan, apakah masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Akira.

"Tidak Akira, masakanmu enak kok, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini nafsu makanku hilang" kata Naruto karena akhir-akhir ini ia kehilangan nafsu makannya entah karena apa.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Akira.

"Aku juga tak tahu Akira, meski aku sedang lapar aku tidak bisa menghabiskan makananku" kata Naruto dan entah kenapa Akira terlihat tekejut mendengar hal itu.

"Kau kenapa Akira? Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok" kata Akira sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

'Apa jangan-jangan karena hal itu'

SRUPPP!

Dengan cepat Naruto menghabiskan Kopinya dengansekali teguka.

"Akira aku akan berangkat sekolah lebih dulu" kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan kopinya.

"Ada apa Naruto-nii, bukankah terlalu pagi?" kata Akira karena tak biasanya Naruto berangkat sepagi ini.

"Taka da apa-apa, jika Minami kesini bilang saja kalau aku sudah duluan" kata Naruto pada Akira sambil berjlan keluar.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Sekolah Naruto mampir terlebih dahulu kesebuah toko roti dan membeli satu bungkus roti rasa jeruk.

Setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah sambil memakan roti yang baru saja ia beli.

GLEK!

Dengan perlahan Naruto menelan setengah roti yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini semua makanan yang kumakan terasa menjijikan" kata Naruto sambil membuang sisa roti yang ia makan ketempat sampah yang ada disampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto sampai di Kuoh Academy dan Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya.

SKIPE TIME

Saat Istirahat

"Naruto-kun" panggil Minami pada Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto-kun, aku sudah biasa melihatmu tidur dijam pelajaran, tapi kali ini kau tidur dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang, bahkan saat Sensei menegurmu kau tetap saja tidur sampai Sensei menyerah membangunkanmu" kata Minami.

"Naruto-kun bangun" kata Minami sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Naruto, tapi baru saja Minami menyentuh pundak Naruto ia terkejut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang sangat panas.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto-kun, tubuhmu panas sekali" kata Minami yang terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto.

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan dari pria berambut kuning itu sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh!, ada apa Minami?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja bangun.

"kamu kenapa Naruto-kun, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Minami yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Minami, aku baik-baik saja" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto-kun?" tanya Minami.

"Tenang saja Minami, aku baik-baik saja"

Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto dan Minami didatangi oleh wanita berkacamata yang memiliki surai hitam panjang.

"Uzumaki-san, apakah kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar" kata wanita tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa Tsubaki-san?" tanya Minami.

"Kami memiliki sedikit urusan, jadi Uzumaki-san bisa kau ikut denganku sekarang" kata Tsubaki.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Tsubaki berjalan meninggalkan kelas, tapi sebelum itu tiba-tiba Minami bersuara " Tunggu bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian?" kata Minami.

"Maaf Minami-san, kau tidak bisa ikut karena ini urusan pribadi" tolak Tsubaki sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang ORC

Diruang ORC terlihat selurih anggota klub ditambah ketua OSIS yang sudah berkumpul disana.

"Rias, sekarang aku sudah yakin siapa pelaku pembunuh itu" kata sang ketua OSIS yaitu Sona Sitri yang membuat semua anggota ORC terkejut.

"Aku sudah yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah Uzumaki Naruto" kata Sona yang sontak membuat seisi ruangan kembali terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Sona, apa yang membuatmu yakin jika Naruto-kun adalah pelakunya" kata Rias.

"Kemarin malam Tsubasa terbunuh" kata Sona yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kemarin seharian Tsubasa mengikuti Uzumaki Naruto, dan malam harinya ia terbunuh, jadi dengan itu aku yakin jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah pelaku dibalik semua ini" kata Sona.

"Tapi Sona"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Rias, salah satu peerageku sudah terbunuh, aku tidak ingi kehilangan lagi, jadi hari ini aku akan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak peduli jika kau tak setuju aku akan tetap membunuhnya" kata Sona yang membuat semuanya semakin terkejut terlebih Rias dan Kaneki.

"Apa maksudmu Sona?" tanya Rias yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Tsubaki untuk membawa Uzumaki Naruto kebelakang sekolah, disana aku akan membunuhnya"

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA KAICHO" tiba-tiba saja Kaneki berteriak dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kaneki?" tanya Sona.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya" kata Kaneki yang sudah mengetahui betul siapa Naruto sebenarnya dan seberapa kuat Naruto, mungkin jika anggota OSIS dan ORC bergabung masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Kaneki, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Sona sementara Kaneki langsung terkejut ditanyai seperti itu.

'Sial aku keceplosan, mereka tidak boleh sampai tau jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah pelakunya apalagi sampai melawannya, mereka tidak akan sanggup' batin Kaneki.

"Ti-tidak maksudku kita masih belum tau siapa sebenarnya musuh kita dan jika memang Uzumaki Naruto adalah pelakunya kita masih belum tahu apakah kita bisa mengalahkannya atau tidak" kata Kaneki.

"Meski begitu aku akan tetap membunuh Uzumaki Naruto apapun yang terjadi" kata Sona sambil pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Tunggu Sona" kata Rias tapi terlambat karena Sona sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Buchou apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Akeno yang ada disamping Rias.

"Aku juga bingung Akeno" kata Rias.

"Buchou sebaiknya kita juga kesana sebelum terlambat?" kata Kaneki yang langsung disetujui oleh Rias.

"Baiklah Kaneki-kun, Akeno segera siapkan lingkaran sirih, kita akan menuju belakang sekolah" kata Rias.

"Baik Bucho" kata Akeno sambil membuat lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibelakang Sekolah

Sesampainya dibelakang sekolah Naruto dapat melihat semua anggota OSIS disana.

"Memangnya ada apa Tsubaki-san, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto tapi Tsubaki yang ditanyai hanya diam saja.

"Ternyata kau sudah datang Uzumaki Naruto " kata Sona yang entah sejak kapan sudah bearada dibelakang Naruto.

"Ada apa Kaichou kenapa kau tiba-tiba memvawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah Uzumaki Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera menyerah dan akui semua perbuatanmu" kata Sona.

'Sepertinya aku sudah ketauan' batin Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Kaichou aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau.

"kau jangan pura-pura tidak tau Uzumaki Naruto"

'Sepertinya aku sudah benar- benar ketauan, kalau sudah seperti ini apa sebaiknya aku membunuh mereka semua, tapi aku tidak membawa quinque milikku, tapi jika hanya melawan Iblis seperti mereka tangan kosong saja sudah cukup' batin Naruto sambil akan membuat kuda-kuda bertarung, tapi sebelum itu Naruto merasakan tubuhnya mengalami sesuatu, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya dan Naruto juga merasakan pusing seperti kepalanya mau pecah.

'Akh! Sepertinya hal 'itu' terjadi lagi pada tubuhku' batin Naruto menahan sakit yang menjalar diseluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sementara itu semua anggota OSIS hanya bingung melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia hanya diam saja' batin Sona melihat Naruto yang ada dihadapannya, Sona tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto karena wajah Naruto menunduk dan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi bayangan rambutnya.

"Kaichou ini kesempatan kita untuk membunuhnya" kata Saji sambil berlari kearah Naruto sambil menyiapkan pukulannya.

"Tunggu Saji" cegah Sona, tapi sepertinya Saji tak menghiraukannya dan terus melancarkan serangannya tepat kearah kepala Naruto.

BUAGHK!

Pukulan Saji dengan telak menghantam kepala Naruto sehingga Naruto terlempar beberapa meter, terlihat Naruto yang terkapar setelah menerima serangan tadi.

"Kaichou apakah berhasil?" tanya Saji.

"Entahlah Saji" jawab Sona.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto masih saja terkapar tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

'Kenapa ia tidak bangun-bangun, apakah dia pingsan, tapi aneh sekali seorang pembunuh kejam kalah hanya dengan sekali pukulan' batin Sona.

"Kaichou apakah dia pingsan?" tanya Tsubaki yang ada disamping Sona.

"Entahlah Tsubaki aku tak yakin, aneh sekali jika dia pingsan hanya dengan sekali pukulan" jawab Sona.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksanya" kata Sona.

"Tunggu Kaichou bagaimana kalau dia hanya pura-pura pingsan dan dia akan menyerangmu saat kau lengah" kata Tsubaki sementara Sona memikirkan baik-baik apa yang Tsubaki katakana.

"Mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar juga, tapi aku akan tetap memeriksanya dengan hati-hati" kata Sona sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih terkapar dan setelah itu Sona langsung memeriksa tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Sona terlihat terkejut setelah memeriksa tubuh Naruto, 'Dia benar-benar pingsan tapi apa yang menyebabkannya pingsan, sepertinya tidak mungkin jika ia pingsan karena pukulan Saji tadi terbilang masih lemah, selain itu tubuhnya panas sekali' batin Sona setelah memeriksa kondisi tubuh Naruto.

"Bagaimana Kaichou?" tanya Tsubak.

"Dia benar-benar pingsan" jawab Sona.

"Jika dia benar-benar pingsan, aku jadi ragu jika dia adalah seorang pembunuh" kata Tsubaki.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" tanggap salah satu peerage Sona.

Tak lama kemudian munculah lingkaran sihir bewarna merah yang memunculkan Rias beserta anggota peeragenya.

Rias terlihat terkejut saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang terkapar disana.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rias langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Sona apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias pada Sona sementara Sona yang ditanyai hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Tadi Saji memukulnya tepat dikepala dan dia langsung pingsan" jawab Sona.

Kaneki langsung terkejut mendengar apa yang Sona katakan, 'Apa! Uzumaki Naruto kalah hanya dengan satu pukulan, itu tak mungin sekali, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi' batin Kaneki.

"Sona, sudah kubilang kalau Naruto-kun tidak mungkin adalah pelakunya" kata Rias saat melihat kondisi Naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup baik.

"Dengan ini kau sudah yakin kan, jika Naruto-kun bukanlah pelakunya" kata Rias.

"Tapi Rias hal ini masih belum membuktikan kalau Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah pelakunya" kata Sona.

"Sona pasti kau juga berpikirkan kalau seseorang yang sudah membunuh banyak iblis tak akan kalah hanya dengan satu pukulan" kata Rias.

"Asia apa kau bisa menyembuhkan Naruto-kun" pinta Rias pada salah satu peeragenya.

"Baik Buchou" kata Asia dan Asia langsung menyembuhkan Naruto.

'Apa ini?, ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya' batin Asia saat ia menyembuhkan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Asia selesai melakukan pengobatannya.

"Bagaimana Asia?" tanya Rias yang masih terlihat raut khawatir diwajahnya.

"Tenang saja Buchou mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto-san akan sadar" jawab Asia yang membuat Rias terlihat lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita membawa Naruto-kun keUKS, Yuuto, Koneko-chan bisakah kalian membawa Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

"Baik Buchou" kata Kiba dan Koneko bersamaan.

"Sona, sebaiknya setelah ini kau meminta maaf pada Naruto-kun" kata Rias sebelum ia dan anggotanya beserta Naruto yang ada bersama Kiba dan Koneko pergi meninggalkan belakang Sekolah.

"Kaichou apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Entahlah Tsubaki, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal ini" jawab Sona.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menyelidikinya" lanjut Sona.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

Diruang UKS.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini dan biarkan Naruto-kun beristirahat" kata Rias setelah Kiba dan Koneko menidurkan Naruto diruang tempat tidur yang ada disana.

Setelah itu Rias dan para anggotanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan UKS kecuali Kaneki yang masih berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Kaneki-kun ayo kita segera pergi" ajak Akeno pada Kaneki yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kalian duluan saja aku akan disini sebentar" kata Kaneki.

"Memangnya ada apa Kaneki-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Tak ada apa-apa Buchou, aku hanya Ingin disini sebentar, kalian pergi duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" kata Keneki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Rias sambil berjalan keluar diikuti para anggotanya meninggalkan Kaneki dan Naruto disana.

'Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya' batin Kaneki sambil melihat Naruto yang masih pingsan.

Dengan perlahan satu kagune Kaneki muncul dan Kaneki langsung mengarahkan kagunenya keleher Naruto.

'Dengan ini dendamku akan terbalaskan' batin Kaneki sambil akan memenggal kepala Naruto dengan Kagunenya.

Tapi sebelum itu aksi Kaneki harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba seseorang masuk keruangan dan sontak Kaneki langsung menghilangkan kagunenya.

'Sial ada pengganggu' batin Kaneki kesal karena aksi balas dendamnya harus ia hentikan.

"Bukankah kau adalah Kaneki Ken, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk yang ternyata adalah Minami.

Kaneki yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya diam saja dan memilih langsung meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini" kata Minami melihat Kaneki yang baru saja keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Minami mendengar lenguhan dari Naruto.

"Ugh!" Sontak Minami langsung mendatangi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa, memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Minami.

"Seingatku tadi aku berada dibelakang sekolah dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku sakit semua dan setelah itu aku langsung pingsan"

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Naruto-kun, tadi pagi aku merasakan tubuhmu panas sekali dan sekarang kau pingsan, apa kau sedang sakit" tanya Minami.

"Tidak Minami, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto-kun, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu hal"

"Maaf Minami aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang" jawab Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

SKIPE TIME

.

.

..

.

.

Malam Harinya.

Didalam kamar Naruto terlihat kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakan dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya serta terdengar erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut pria berambut kuning itu.

"Arggghhhh!" erangan Naruto terdengar semakin keras dan semakin keras menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"ARGGGHHH!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras karena merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang semakin bertambah sampai ia merasakan jika tubuhnya akan hancur.

BRAAK

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan kasar dan masuklah Akira yang datang dengan wajah khawatir yang langsung mendatangi Naruto yang masih meringkuk kesakitan.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi lagi, Nii-san bertahanlah" kata Akira mencoba menenangkan Naruto sambil memegangi tubuh Naruto yang bergetar menahan sakit.

"Nii-san bertahanlah aku akan membantumu" kata Akira khawatir dan tak tega melihat kondisi kakaknya.

"T-tak perlu Akitra ak-Arghh!" kata Naruto yang tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi Nii-san, jika tidak me-" kata Akira tak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena dipotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Su-sudahla Akira" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Tapi aku tidak tega melihat kondisimu seperti ini" kata Akira tak tega melihat kodisi kakaknya yang menahan rasa sakit.

Beberapa saat kemudian karena tak tega melihat kondisi kakaknya itu akhirnya Akira berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu.

BUAAGH!

Dengan cukup keras Akira memukul tengkuk Naruto hingga pingsan.

"Maaf Nii-san aku harus melakukan ini, aku tak tega melihatmu terus kesakitan" kata Akira sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto yang sebelumnya berantakan dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu Akira lansung keluar dari kamar Naruto.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclamer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M

Pair:Naruto x ,,,,,

-Ghoul Investigator-

Balasan Review:

agisumimura : kok gak digigit akiranya.

A: nggak gan, tapi dichapter ini ada yang digigit.

firdaus minato : wow tambahan ngeri nich cerita malah bikin penasaran. ayo NARUTO-SAMA... kalau boleh nebak itu pasti virus atau bakteri dari kagune aku harap Naru bukan kagune karena itu nanti malah bikin Ceritanya terkesan di paksakan dan konyol. dan aku harap author sehat dan cepet update lagi good job

A: Terimakasih gan, maaf jika updatenya lama, disini terjawab apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Namikaze Yohan396 : Wooow. Luar biasa  
Apa yg terjadi dg Naruto thor ?

A: Terimakasih gan, disini terjawab apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

DandiDandi : lanjut thor

A: sudah gan, maaf jika updatenya lama.

muhsin.s : gitu ya, author. gak apa-apa deh kalo ghoul dxd gak lanjut. cerita ini juga bagus kok. tetap semangat author! semoga selalu punya ide brilian dan selamat berkarya (aku nggak terlalu lebay kan?)

A: makasih gan maaf jika updatenya lama, kedepannya akan saya usahakan lebih cepat.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-kun, tapi semoga saja Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa' batin Minami yan saat ini sedang berjalan menuju rumah Naruto menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Naruto, Minami langsungmengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Beberapa saat menunggu tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban dan Minami memustukan langsung masuk yang ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Disini sepi sekali, kemana Naruto-kun dan Akira-sensei" kata Minami saat melihat seisi rumah yang terlihat sepi.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun masih tidur, mungkin sebaiknya aku kesana sambil melihat keadaannya" kata Minami sambil berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga dia masih tidur" kata Minami saat melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap diatas ranjang.

'Sebaiknya aku tidak membangunkannya' batin Minami sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap.

'Sebaiknya aku segera pergi agar tidak membangunkannya' kata Minami sambil berjalan pergi, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Akh!" Minami memekik kesakitan saat Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun, kena-" perkataan Minami terhenti saat Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding.

BUGHG!

"Akh!" Minami memekik kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur tembok yang keras.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau laku-" perkataan Minami kembali terhenti saat Naruto mencengkram bahunya dengan keras.

SREEK!

"Kyaa-" Minami hampir berteriak saat Naruto dengan kasar merobek bajunya.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan" kata Minami yang terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Minami, Naruto langsung menggigit bahu kanan Minami.

"Arghh!" pekik Minami merasakan gigi tajam Naruto menyentuh bahunya.

"Naruto-kun a-apa y-ang k-kau laku-kan" kata Minami terbata-bata menahan sakit karena gigitan Naruto semakin lama semakin keras hingga terlihat darah segar yang mengalir deras dari bahu Minami.

"Naruto-kun le-lepaskan" kata Minami sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto, tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto.

HAP!

Dengan ganas Naruto memakan bahu Minami yang membuat Minami berteriak cukup.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" teriak Minami kesakitan.

BUAGH!

Minami langsung menendang perut Naruto sehingga Naruto terlempar dan menabrak dinding.

"Arrgghh!" pekik Minami sambil memegangi bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Terlihat tubuh Minami yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang menampilkan keterkejutan, sepertinya Minami agak shock setelah apa yang terjadi barusan.

Terlihat Naruto yang perlahan mulai berdiri sambil dengan kasar mengusap darah disekitar mulutnya.

GLEK!

Terdengar suara Naruto yang menelan sesuatu.

Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto mendekati Minami samnil menatap tajam Minami yang membuat Minami sangat terkejut.

Minami sangat terkejut saat melihat sebelah mata Naruto yang berwarna hitam dengan pupil mata berwarna merah menyala.

"G-ghoul" kata Minami terkejut melihat mata naruto yang mirip seperti mata Ghoul.

Jarak Naruto dan Minami saat ini tak lebih dari satu meter, Naruto menatap tajam Minami dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda itu yang membuat Minami ketakutan.

BUAGHH!

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang memukul tengkuk Naruto dengan keras yang membuat Naruto langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Akira-sensei" kata Minami melihat siapa yang membuat Naruto pingsan tadi.

"Minami apa kau taka pa-apa?" tanya Akira yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Minami.

"Tak kusangka Nii-san akan lepas kendali" kata Akira sambil melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Akira-sensei apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-kun?" tanya Minami yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakan semua padamu?" jawab Akira sambil membaringkan Naruto diatas ranjang.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Kuoh Academy tepatnya dikelas 12-A.

'Naruto-kun masih belum datang, padahal 5 menit lagi bel masuk' batin Rias melihat bangku disampingnya yang masih kosong.

'Apa Naruto-kun tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara kemarin' pikir Rias.

'Sebaiknya sepulang sekolah nanti aku kerumahnya untuk melihat keadaanya' batin Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai" kata Akira setelah mengobati luka Minami dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Pakai ini" kata Akira sambil memberikan jaket warna hitam pada Minami karena baju Minami sudah sobek akibat Naruto tadi.

"Terimakasih Akira-sensei" kata Minami sambil memakai jaket yang diberi Akira.

"Minum ini dulu dan tenangkan dirimu dulu, pasti kau masih shock karena hal tadi" kata Akira sambil memberi segelas air putih yang langsung Akira minum dengan perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Minami mulai bertanya.

"Akira-sensei sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?"

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut mengetahui ini" kata Akira.

"Memangnya ada apa Akira-sensei" kata Minami yang saat ini sudah sangat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Naruto-niisan adalah manusia setengah Ghoul" kata Akira yang sontak membuat Minami terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Akira-sensei?" tanya Minami yang semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Nii-san hanyalah manusia biasa, Ayah Nii-san adalah seorang Ghoul Investigator kelas atas ia adalah Namikaze Minato, tapi saat umurnya masih 6 tahun terjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan, yaitu semua keluarga Nii-san dibantai oleh sekelompok Ghoul yang mempunyai dendam kepada Namikaze Minato, semua anggota keluarga Namikaze tewas dan hanya menyisakan Nii-san yang terluka sangat parah, untuk menyelamatkannya pihak CCG melakukan percobaan yaitu menggabungkan sebagian tubuh Nii-san dengan tubuh Ghoul dan percobaan itu berhasil, Nii-san dapat diselamatkan meski Nii-san harus hidup sebagai manusia setengah Ghoul, tapi meski Nii-san manusia setengah Ghoul, Nii-san tidak dapat menerima jika ia adalah manusia setengah Ghoul karena Nii-san sangat membenci Ghoul dan Nii-san memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam CCG dan menjadi seorang Ghoul Investigator, bahkan Nii-san menghabiskan masa kecilnya di CCG untuk menjadi kuat dan Nii-san bertekad suatu saat nanti akan memusnahkan Ghoul " jelas Akira.

"Tapi jika Naruto-kun adalah manusia setengah Ghoul, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa memakan makanan manusia?" tanya Minami.

"Meski sebagian tubuhnya adalah tubuh Ghoul, Nii-san tetap bisa memakan makanan manusia bahkan Nii-san tidak mau memakan manusia, tapi hal itu membuat tubuh Nii-san tersiksa, karena bagaimanapun tubuh Ghoulnya membutuhkan nutrisi untuk tetap hidup, tapi Nii-san selalu mencoba menahannya meski tubuhnya tersiksa karena tubuh Ghoulnya tidak mendapat nutrisi dan hal itulah yang membuat Nii-san lepas kendali karena tubuh Ghoulnya meminta untuk diberi nutrisi dari tubuh manusia " jelas Akira.

"Dan kuharap Nii-san tidak lepas kendali sepenuhnya, karena jika hal itu terjadi Nii-san akan kehilangan sisi kemanusiaannya, dan hal itu sangan mengerikan" kata Akira yang merasa takut mengigat saat Naruto pernah lepas kendali beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tapi apa ini pertama kalinya Naruto-kun lepas kendali?" tanya Minami.

"Tidak, dulu Nii-san pernah lepas kendali bahkan lebih parah dari ini, saat sedang menjalankan misi Nii-san lepas kendali dan membunuh semua rekannya dan hanya satu yang selamat, yaitu aku" kata Akira yang membuat Minami terkejut.

"Itu berarti"

"Saat kejadian itu aku juga termasuk kedalam squad yang Nii-san pimpin, saat itu aku melihat sendiri Nii-san lepas kendali dan mengamuk membunuh semuanya tanpa melihat kawan atau lawan"

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghentikan Naruto-kun?" tanya Minami.

"Entahlah, karena saat itu yang bisa menghentikan Nii-san hanya satu orang, yaitu Arima Kishou" jawab Akira.

"Arima Kishou?"

"Ya, Arima Kishou adalah penyidik kelas atas sama seperti Nii-san, Arima Kishou merupakan rekan dan sahabat sejak memulai debut disquad inti CCG karena Nii-san dan Arima Kishou masuk squd inti bersamaan, bahkan hubungan Nii-san dan Arima Kishou sangat dekat layaknya saudara" kata Akira.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta Arima Kishou untuk menghentikan Naruto-kun" kata Minami.

"Itu mustahil" kata Akira.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minami.

"Karena Arima Kishou sudah terbunuh beberapa tahun yang lalu" kata Akira yang membuat Minami terkejut.

"Apa!, bukannya Arima Kishou adalah penyidik yang sangat kuat seperti Naruto-kun" kata Minami yang berpikir jika Arima Kishou sepadan dengan Naruto berarti ia adalah orang yang sangat kuat karena ia tahu seberapa kuat Naruto dan siapa orang yang mampu membunuh orang sekuat dia.

"Ya, karena yang membunuh Arima Kishou adalah Nii-san" kata Akira yang membuat Minami semakin terkejut.

"Apa!, yang membunuh Arima Kishou adalah Naruto-kun, tapi kenapa Narto-kun membunuhnya bukankah Naruto-kun dan Arima Kishou adalah sahabat" kata Minami.

"Sebenarnya Arima Kishou terbunuh saat mencoba menghentikan Naruto-kun"

Flasback On.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Terlihat kondisi kota yang sangat mengerikan banyak banguna yabg sudah runtuh dan jalan yang rusak ditambah hujan deras yang menambah kesan mengerikan, kondisi ini disebabkan karena CCG melakukan misi pembersihan ditempat yang diklaim sebagai markas para Ghoul, ditempat kejadian terlihat banyak sekali mayat Ghoul maupun anggota CCG yang tergeletak, sementara itu ditengah-tengah tumpukan mayat terlihat Naruto kuning yang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum mengerikan dengan mata merah menyalah disalah satu matanya serta dengan enam ekor kagune dibelakangnya.

Tak jauh dari pria berambut kuning tersebut terlihat Akira yang terduduk tak berdaya sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut dan tak percaya setelah melihat apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan.

"Nii-san, apa yang terjadi denganmu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini" kata Akira.

"Sepertinya Naruto lepas kendali" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Akira, sontak Akira langsung menoleh kesamping dan melihat pria berambut biru yang ada disampingya.

"Arima-san" kata Akira melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya.

"Arima-san memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Nii-san?" tanya Akira.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya, kau tunggu disini aku akan mencoba menghentikan Naruto selagi menunggu bantuan datang"

Whuuss!

TAP!

Arima melompat dan mendarat beberapa meter didepan Naruto, setelah itu Arima mengeluarkan dua buah quinque dari kobernya yang berupa sebuah pedang tipis dan sebuah tombak runcing yang memiliki gagang pedang yaitu quinque Narukami dan IXA.

Setelah mengeluarkan kedua quinque Arima langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto begitupun dengan Naruto yang melesat kearah Arima dengan enam ekor kagune yang sudah siap menyerang.

Pertarungan Naruto dan Arima sangat sengit sekali selama beberapa jam, tapi meski begitu Naruto tak kunjung kembali normal bahkan Naruto semakin liar yang membuat Arima kuwalahan bahkan Arima beberapa kali hampir kehilangan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya Arima dapat menghentikan Naruto setelah memotong semua kagune Naruto dan menusuk dada kanan Naruto dimana sebagian besar organ Ghoul tertanam disana, namun disaat-saat terakhir Arima tewas karena organ-organ vitalnya terluka sangat parah akibat serangan-serangan Naruto .

Sebelum kematiannya Arima memberikan ketiga quinquenya kepada Naruto karena menurut Arima hanya Naruto yang mampu menggunakan ketiga quinque tersebut.

Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri disebelah tubuh Arima yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang menyelimutu sekujur tubuhnya, Naruto memandang tubuh Arima dengan tatapan kosong, Naruto masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa ia baru saja membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat-erat, tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dikedua mata Naruto yang masih memandang tubuh tak bernyawa Arima dengan tatapan kosong, Naruto tak menyangka harus kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya dengan cara seperti ini.

"KUSOOO!"

Flashbak Off

Minami terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang Akira ceritakan, Minami tak menyangka jika Naruto memiliki masa lalu seperti itu.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan, aku tak bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadamu" kata Akira.

"Ya, tak apa Akira-sensei"

"Akira-sensei, apakah ada cara lain untuk menghentikan Naruto-kun?" tanya Minami.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara lagi"

"Apa itu?" tanya Minami.

"CCG baru saja membuat sebuah obat yang bisa digunakan untuk memusnahkan sel RC yang ada pada Ghoul, mungkin dengan itu bisa berhasil" jawab Akira.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mengambil obat itu di Tokyo"

"Berapa lama Akira-sensei kembali, aku ingin Naruto-kun segera kembali normal" kata Minami.

"Secepatnya, mungkin jam 8 malam aku sudah kembali" kata Akira.

"Selama Akira-sensei pergi, biar aku yang menjaga Naruto-kun" kata Minami tapi langsung ditolak Akira karena suatu alasan.

"Sebaiknya jangan" kata Akira.

"Kenapa Akira-sensei?"

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik biarkan Nii-san sendiri, jangan sampai ia mencium bau manusia karena itu bisa membangkitkan sisi Ghoulnya" jelas Akira.

"Begitu ya, tapi apa tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ditinggal sendiri"

"Tak apa, selama ia tidak mencium bau manusia, ia tidak akan bangun" kata Akira.

"Tapi aku masih khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto-kun"

"Tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, sebaiknya kau segera pulang, biar aku yang mengurus Nii-san"

"Baiklah Akira-sensei, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Kuoh Academy.

"Ada apa Rias? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menemuiku" tanya Sona saat melihat Rias dan Akeno tiba-tiba menemuinya.

"Sona, aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

"Memangnya ada apa, kenapa kau mengajakku kerumahnya?" tanya Sona.

"Kau taukan kalau hari ini Naruto-kun tidak masuk sekolah, mungkin ini gara-gara kau kemarin jadi aku mengajakmu kesana untuk meminta maaf" kata Rias dan Sona berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan Rias benar juga mungkin karena ia Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini yang membuatnya agak merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada Uzumaki Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Akira langsung setelah membukakan pintu.

"Ano,, kami ingin menemui Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

"Menangnya ada apa?" tanya Akira.

"Tadi Naruto tidak masuk jadi kami ingin melihat keadaannya" jawab Sona.

"Maaf kalian tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini" kata Akira.

"Tapi kenapa Akira-sensei?" tanya Rias.

"Saat ini Naruto sedang sakit jadi kalian tidak bia menemuinya" kata Akira yang membuat Rias terkejut.

"Apa, memangnya Naruto-kun sakit apa?, apakah aku boleh melihat keadaannya" kata Rias yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, tapi jika kalian tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi" kata Akira.

"Tapi Akira-sensei, kami ing-" kata Rias yang tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena sudah dipotong oleh Sona.

"Sudahlah Rias, sebaiknya kita segera pergi" kata Sona.

"Tapi So-" kata Rias yang lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Sudahlah Rias, kau tidak ingin menggangu Naruto kan" kata Sona yang akhirnya membuat Rias setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Akira-sensei"

Setelah itu Rias, Sona dan Akeno pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan Rias dan Sona sempat terlibat adu mulut karena tiba-tiba Rias menyalahkan Sona atas apa yan terjadi pada Sona.

"Kau sudah tau sendiri kan Sona, Naruto-kun sakit pasti gara-gara perbuatanmu kemarin" kata Rias tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu Rias?" tanya Sona.

"Jika kemarin kau tidak melakukan seenaknya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto-kun"

"Apa maksudmu, hal kemarin taka da hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto"

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu, sudah jelas kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika salah satu peerage mu memukul Naruto-kun sampai pingsan" kata Rias dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Sudah cukup Rias, aku muak melihatmu terus membela manusia tak jelas seperti Naruto" kata Sona dengan nada suara tak kalah meninggi.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil Naruto-kun manusia tak jelas, asal kau tau Sona aku juga sudah muak melihatmu tarus menuduh Naruto-kun tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Itu sudah jelas Rias, semua bukti yang kutemukan selalu mengarah pada Naruto, sadarlah Rias jika Uzumaki Naruto bukan orang baik"

"Aku tak percaya Sona, dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan hal itu lago kepada Naruto-kun"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Rias, bisa-bisanya kau percaya pada manusia tak jelas itu daripada sahabatmu sendiri" kata Sona yang mulai emosi, ia tak menyangka jika sahabatnya sendiri tidak mempercayainya.

Sementara Akeno yang melihat perdebatan Rias dan Sona semakin memanas mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah Buchou Kaichou, lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan tenang diruang klub, kalian tidak ingin persahabatan kalian hancur karena masalah ini kan" kata Akeno.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Akeno keduanya menjadi diam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah Rias, nanti malam aku akan datang keruang klubmu" kata Sona sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang masih diam.

"Rias, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" kata Akeno serius.

"Ada apa Akeno?"

"Rias, apa yang membuatmu sangat mempercayai dan mencintai Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Akeno.

"Karena aku yakin bahwa orang seperti Naruto-kun bukanlah orang jahat, setiap aku didekatnya aku selalu merasa nyaman apalagi ketia aku menatap mata indahnya, aku merasakan kedamaian dan aku merasa sangat tenang" kata Rias mengutarakan alasan kenapa ia sangat mempercayai dan mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika Naruto memang benar seorang pembunuh" tanya Akeno.

"Entahlah Akeno, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi aku yakin bahwah Naruto-kun bukanlah seorang pembunuh" kata Rias dengsn penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto?" tanya Akeno.

"Ya begitulah"

"lalu apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Akeno.

"Ya, mungkin saat Naruto-kun sudah masuk sekolah aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya" kata Rias sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

SKIPE TIME

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di Ruang OSIS

Disebuah ruangan di Akademi Kuoh yang dijadikan markas oleh sekelompok Iblis yang dipimpin oleh adik Maou Leviathan yaitu Sona Sitri, terlihat beberapa Iblis yang sedang berkumpul disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kaichou, kenapa dari tadi aku belum melihatnya" kata gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang poni rata yang bernama Momo Hanakai.

"Kalau tidak salah Kaichou berada diruang ORC sedang membicarakan sesuatu" jawab seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang bernama Reya Kusaka.

"Oh ya Reya-senpai, apa benar kalau tadi siang Kaichou sempat bertengkar dengan Rias-senpai karena masalah Uzumaki Naruto, kudengar Rias-senpai menyalahkan Kaichou karena kejadian kemarin yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah" kata Momo.

"Ya kau benar" kata Reya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Uzumaki Naruto, sampai-sampai Rias-senpai menyalahkan Kaichou" kata Momo.

"Rey-senpai, bagaimana kalau kita berdua menuju rumah Uzumaki Naruto" kata Momo.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?" tanya Reya.

"Kita akan menyelinap kerumahnya siapa tahu kita menemukan sesuatu disana sekalian aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Uzumaki Naruto" kata Momo.

"Tapi Kaichou sudah melarang kita mendekati Uzumaki Naruto" kata Reya tak setuju.

"Tak apa Reya-senpai, siapa tau kita menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menguak siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto" kata Momo, karena ia sangat penasaran ingin segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto, karena ia tidak yakin jika Naruto adalah seorang pembunuh seperti yang Kaichounya katakana.

"Tapi Kaicho sudah melarang ki-" kata Reya yang perkataannya terpotong oleh perkataan Momo.

"Tak apa Reya-senpai lagi pula Kaichou tidak akan tahu kalau kita kesana, lagipula Senpai pasti juga penasaran ingin mengetahui identitas Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya, mungkin kita akan mengetahui kebenarannya disana" kata Momo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Reya yang akhirnya setuju karena sebenarnya ia juga penasaran ingin segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera kesana" kata Momo.

"Minna aku dan Reya-senpai akan pergi sebentar" kata Momo pada anggota OSIS yang lain.

SKIPE TIME

"Jadi ini rumah Uzumaki Naruto" kata Reya sesampainya ia dan Momo didepan rumah.

"Dari data yang kutemukan, memang benar ini rumah Uzumaki Naruto"

"Begitu ya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita masuk" kata Momo.

Setelah itu Momo memeriksa keaadaan dirumah Naruto.

"Reya-senpai, sepertinya didalam rumah sepi dan juga pintunya juga tidak dikunci, bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk" kata Momo sambil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu, apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk" kata Reya yang terlihat tidak yakin.

"Tak apa Reya-senpai, lagipula kita hanya memeriksa didalam" kata Momo.

"Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak, bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja" kata Reya yang merasakan firasat buruk jika mereka terus melanjutkan aksi mereka.

"Tak apa Reya-senpai, lagipula sudah terlambat untuk kembali" kata Momo sambil masuk kedalam rumah Naruto.

Reya yang melihat Momo yang sudah masuk dengan terpaksa harus ikut meski ia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

Setelah itu Reya dan Momo menelusuri rumah Naruto hingga mereka sampai didepan sebuah kamar yang merekayakini sebagai kamar Naruto.

"Reya-senpai tolong awasi keadaan aku akan masuk kekamar dan memeriksanya" kata Momo.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu jauh, lebih baik kita segera kembali, lagipula disini tidak ada yang mencurigakan" kata Reya.

"Tak apa Reya-senpai, setelah aku memerikasa isi kamarnya kita akan segera kembali" kata Momo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi segera selesaikan, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku semakin tidak enak" kata Reya.

"Tenang saja"

Momo POV

Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar dan masuk kedalam, setelah masuk aku dapat melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tidur diatas ranjang, aku pun langsung berjalan kearahnya sekedar melihat keadaannya, setelah melihat keadaannya yang terlihat baik-baik saja aku langsung melihat-lihat seisi kamar Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin saja aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat sebuah Tas gitar yang ada disamping lemari pakaian.

'Bukankah itu adalah tas gitar yang selalu ia bawa' batinku melihat sebuah tas gitar yang selalu Uzumaki Naruto bawa, kalau tidak salah Kaichou pernah bilang jika kemungkinan besar tas gitar tersebut berisi sebuah senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh.

Aku yang penasaran langsung mengambil tas gitar tersebut dan mencoba membukaanya, awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk membukanya tapi rasa penasaranku yang sangat tinggi akhirnya aku mencoba untuk membuka tas gitar tersebut , aku sangat kesulitan membuka tas gitar tersebut aku bingung bagaimana cara membuka tas gitar berwarna hitam itu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya aku menyerah dan kembali menaruh tas gitar tersebut ketempatnya, tetapi saat aku akan meletakkan tas gitar tersebut, aku tak sengaja menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang ada diujung tas gitar tersebut dan,,

CLEK!

Aku terkejut saat pengunci tas gitar tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya dan aku yang sudah sangat penasaran langsung membuka dan melihat isinya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat apa yang ada didalam tas gitar bewarna hitam itu, disana terdapat sebuah pedang panjang tanpa gagang yang tertata rapi disana, jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Kaichou.

"A-apa ini" kata ku terkejut melihat apa yang ada didalam tas gitar tersebut.

'Kaichou harus tau tentang ini' batinku sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku, dan aku langsung memotret apa yang ada didalam tas gitar itu.

Setelah memotret itu aku langsung menutup dan mengembalikan tas gitar itu ketempat semula.

'Aku harus segera kembali' batinku sambil berjalan pergi, tapi baru satu langkah aku merasakan seseorang yang memegang lenganku dengan kuat, sontak aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan aku langsung membulatkan mata terkejut saat melihat Uzumaki Naruto sendang mencengkram lenganku sambil menatapku tajam dengan kedua bola matanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda.

Momo POV End

.

.

.

Sementara itu Reya masih menunggu Momo diluar kamar sambil mengawasi jika saja ada orang yang masuk.

"Momo lama sekali, apa yang ia lakukan" kata Reya yang terlihat mulai khawatir karena takut jika terjadi apa-apa didalam.

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksa-" kata Reya tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari kamar Naruto.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"MOMO!" kata Reya langsug menuju arah suara berasal.

"Momo! Apa yang terjadi didalam, apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Reya dari luar kamar tapi tak ada jawaban.

Reya langsung panik saat tiba-tiba ia melihat darah yang merembas keluar dari celah bawah pintu kamar yang menutup.

"MOMO!" teriak Reya sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Reya membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat kondisi kamar yang dipenuhi darah dengan Momo yang tergeletak dilantai bermandikan darah dengan kondisi perut yang berlubang.

"A-apa yang sudah terjadi disini" kata Reya yang sudah jatuh terduduk karena shock melihat apa yang ada didepannya, apalagi ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepannya dengan enam ekor kagune yang melambai-lambai berlumuran darah.

Tubuh Reya bergetar hebat saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam dengan kedua mata yang berbeda warna disertai seringai menakutka diwajah Naruto yang membuat Reya semakit ketakutan.

Dengan perlahan tubuh Reya mulai mundur mencoba untuk kabur, tapi baru saja ia akan berlari, salah satu kagune Naruto sudah menembus perutnya.

JLEB!

KHOUGH!

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Reya saat salah satu kagune Naruto sukses melubangi perutnya.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Reya berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menarik kagunenya dengan kasar dan tubuh Reya langsung jatuh tergeletak dilantai.

"Ke-kenapa i-ini bisa ter-terjadi" kata Reya terbata-bata sambil mencoba bangkit meski dengan susah payah.

"A-aku harus bi-bisa keluar dari si-sini dan mem-beritahu Ka-kaichou" kata Reya mencoba berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Baru beberapa langkah Reya langsung terjatuh, ia merasakan jika tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar berdiri, akhirnya Reya memilih untuk merangkak meski dengan susah payah, saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanya segera pergi dari rumah ini.

"A-aku harus bi-bisa keluar dari si-sini" kata Reya sambil terus merangkak, meski sebenarnya dengan kondisinya saat ini ia tak yakin bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

"Khukhuhkhu,,,,"

Reya berhenti saat mendengar tawa mengerikan yang berasal dari orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan makan malam ku lolos" kata Naruto yang membuat Reya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keatas.

"A-apa"

Reya langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat enam kagune yang berada tepat diatasnya yang sudah siap mengoyak tubuhnya kapan saja.

"Selamat makan"

SRAASSTTT!

SRAASSTTT!

SRAASSTTT!

SRAASSTTT!

SRAASSTTT!

TBC

.

.

.

Yo! Saya kembali lagi, maaf jika updatenya sangat telat, saya usahakan chapter depan bisa segera update, saya minta saran dan pendapat dari reader, atau mungkin jika ada punya ide untuk kedepannya bisa disampaikan yang nanti akan saya kembangkan karena akhir-akhir ini saya jarang mendapat ide.

Dan untuk fic saya yang 'First Adventure' sebenarnya sudah bisa dikatakan selesai/complete, tapi nanti akan saya remake lagi dengan tema sama tapi jalan cerita yang berbeda.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Terimakasih


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclamer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M

Pair:Naruto x ,,,,,

-Ghoul Investigator-

Balasan Review:

firdaus minato : Terimakasih gan, disini Naruto memang manusia setengah Ghoul dan untuk pertanyaan yang satunya terjawab disini.

Guest: kita lihat nanti gimana endingnya.

Newotouto: terimakasih koreksinya gan, untuk typo ebenarnya tidak disengaja, memang chapter awal saya nulis pake keyboard yang agak error jadi tulisannya tidak rapi, tapi saat ini saya pakai keyboard yang sehat sehingga typo tulisan bisa lebih rapi.

DandiDandi: makasih gan, maaf jika chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang.

.

….

.

.

.

.

Diruang OSIS

"Bagaimana Kaichou?" tanya pria berambut kuning pada Sona yang baru saja datang setelah membicarakan sesuaru diruang ORC.

"Rias hanya meminta agar kita tidak terlalu mencurigai Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Sona.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata Sona pada para peeragenya.

"Hanya Reya dan Momo yang tidak ada disini" kata Tsubaki.

"Kemana mereka berdua?"

"Aku tak tau Kaichou, karena mereka berdua tidak mengatakan mau pergi kemena" jawab Tsubaki.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?" tanya Sona.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu" jawab Tsubaki.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari wakilnya itu Sona diam memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kemana meraka berdua, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tidak enak' batin Sona.

"Saji bisakah kau mencari mereka berdua, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tidak enak" kata Sona pada salah satu peeragenya yang bernama Saji.

"Baik Kaichou"

.

.

.

.

Dijalanan kota Kuoh yang sepi, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan sambil menunduk dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi perutnya.

"Makan, makan, makan, aku harus segera makan" kata Naruto terus berjalan sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan karena Naruto gagal memakan dua mangsanya tadi sebab sebelum ia memakannya kedua mangsangya tadi sudah berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang.

"Makan, makan, makan,,,,,," Naruto terus mengatakan itu sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan arah sampai ia tak sengaja menabrak sekumpulan orang berbadan besar.

BRUK! 

"Oi apa maumu, kau mau cari mati ya" kata salah satu dari sekumpulan pria berbadan besar itu pada Naruto tapi Naruto hanya diam saja yang membuat pria tadi kesal.

"Jawab aku bangsat!" kata pria itu marah sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan pria didepannya.

"Khu,,khu,,,khu,,khu,,,"

"Jawab! Jangan tertawa brengsek!" kata pria tadi yang terlihat semakin marah.

"Sebaiknya kita hajar saja dia" setelah itu sekumpulan pria itu membawa Naruto kedalam bangunan kosong berniat menghajar Naruto.

"Khu,,,, khu,, khu,,, khu,, khu,,, tak kusangka makananku akan datang dengan sendirinya" kata Naruto yang membuat sekumpulan pria itu kebingungan.

"Apa maksu-" ucapan pria tadi terhenti saat Naruto manatapnya tajam dengan sebelah mata merah menyala yang sontak membuat pria tadi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Naruto.

"A-apa, makh-luk apa kau" kata pria tadi yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Hmmm,,, ada lima orang ternyata, lumayan juga" kata Naruto melihat lima orang yang ada didepannya.

Dengan perlahan satu ekor kagune dan setelah itu Naruto langsung menyabetkannya pada kelima orang yang ada didepannya.

SRASSSTTT!

SRASSSTTT!

SRASSSTTT!

SRASSSTTT!

SRASSSTTT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana ya mereka berdua" kata Saji yang sedang mencari keberadaan Reya dan Momo.

Saat dalam perjalanan Saji melihat gadis kecil yang berjalan beberapa meter didepannya.

'Bukankah itu Koneko-chen' batin Saji.

"Koneko-chan" sapa Saji pada gadis kecil yang ada didepannya.

"Saji-senpai" kata Koneko saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana Koneko-chan?" tanya Saji pada gadis kecil bersurai putih itu.

"Aku mau pulang kerumah" jawab Koneko.

"Kalau Saji-senpai?" tanya Koneko.

"Aku disuruh Kaichou untuk mencari Reya-senpai dan Momo" jawab Saji.

"Memangnya mereka berdua kemana?"

"Aku juga tak tau, aku sudah mencoba kerumah mereka berdua tapi mereka tidak ada disana" jawab Saji.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu mencari mereka" tawar Koneko.

"Tak perlu Koneko-chan" tolak Saji.

"Tak apa Saji-senpai"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah itu Saji dan Koneko menelusuri jalanan kota Kuoh mencoba mencari keberadaan Reya dan Momo, perjalan mereka diselingi obrolan ringan yang dimana Saji lebih banyak bicara daripada Koneko.

"Apa ini" kata Koneko tiba-tiba saat ia merasakan sedang menginjak sesuatu cairan yang menggenang.

"Da-darah" kata Koneko terkejut saat ia ternyata menginjak darah yang menggenang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Sementara itu Saji tak kalah terkejut saat melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada darah disini" kata Saji dengan wajah terkejut.

"Saji-senpai, sepertinya darah ini mengalir dari bangunan itu" kata Koneko sambil menunjuk bangunan kosong yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya, kau benar Koneko-chan"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksanya, mungkin disana ada iblis liar" kata Koneko yang dibalas anggukan oleh Saji.

Setelah itu Saji dan Koneko berjalan memasuki bangunan kosong tersebut.

"A-apa ini" kata Saji membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat tumpukan mayat dengan kondisi mengenaskan dan yang lebih mengejutkan diatas tumpukan mayat tersebut terdapat sesosok pria berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk ditumbukan mayat itu dengan kondisi pakaian yang dipenuhi darah dari mayat yang ada dibawahnya.

Sementara Koneko langsung jatuh terduduk saking terkejutnya melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"A-apa yang sudah terjadi di-sini" kata Koneko terbata saking terkejutnya melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya, meskipun ia cukup terbiasa melihat hal-hal seperti itu, tetap saja ia terkejut melihat tumpukan mayat itu apalagi pria berambut kuning itu terlihat habis menyantap tumpukan mayat yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ada tamu ternyata" kata pria berambut kuning itu sambil mendekati Saji dan Koneko.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" kata Saji dan Koneko bersamaan saat melihat wajah pria berambut kuning itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Jadi benar jika kau adalah seorang pembunuh" kata Saji sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Uzumaki Naruto" kata Saji sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Tunggu Saji-senpai, kita tak akan bisa melawannya, lebih baik kita pergi dan memberitahu hal ini pada Buchou dan Kaichou" kata Koneko.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Koneko akhirnya Saji mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Kau benar Koneko-chan, ayo kita pergi" setelah itu Saji dan Koneko berlari meninggalkan gang, tapi sebelum itu,,

"Kalian pikir, kalian bisa pergi dengan selamat setelah mengganggu makan malamku" kata Naruto sambil menyabetkan salah satu Kagunenya.

JLEB!

Kagune Naruto dengan sukses menusuk perut Saji, dan Naruto langsung menarik kagunenya sehingga tubuh saji juga ikut tertarik, dan setelah itu Naruto langsung mencekik leher Saji.

"SAJI-SENPAI" teriak Koneko saat melihat Saji dalam cekikan Naruto.

"Lepaskan Saji-senpai" kata Koneko pada Naruto, tapi Naruto malah memperkuat cekikannya pada leher Saji.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya, dia seperti Kaneki-senpai' batin Koneko melihat enam kagune dan mata merah milik Naruto.

'Apa dia Ghoul sama seperti Kaneki-senpai, tapi kenapa hanya sebelah matanya saja yang bewarna merah dan juga aku harus segera menyelamatkan Saji-senpai' batin Koneko, setelah itu Koneko berlari kearah Naruto bersiap melakukan serangan, tapi Koneko harus mengurungkan niatnya saat Saji mencegahnya.

"Per-pergilah Koneko-chan, biarkan a-aku, se-segera pergi d-dan beritahu hal i-ini pada Kaichou" kata Saji terbata-bata karena cekikan Naruto semakin kuat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan senpai"

"Su-sudahlah cepat pergi-arhhgghhh"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara" kata Naruto sambil mencekik leher Saji sekuat-kuatnya hingga Saji sampai kesulitan mengambil napas bahkan nyaris tidak bisa, cekikan Naruto semakin lama semakin kuat hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tulang yang patah.

KRETEK!

Setelah terdengar bunyi itu tubuh Saji langsung lemas dan darah segear terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sudah mati ternyata" kata Naruto merasakan jika Saji sudah mati dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Saji berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang.

"Oh,, aku lupa kalau kalian adalah makhluk yang berubah menjadi partikel cahaya saat mati" kata Naruto saat melihat Saji berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

Sementara itu Koneko masih diam mematung melihat Saji yang dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Naruto.

Akira yang baru saja datang dari Tokyo harus dibuat terkejut saat mendapati kondisi kamar Naruto yang berantakan tanpa ada penghuninya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi disini" kata Akira saat melihat kondisi rumahnya.

"Dimana Nii-san, apa dia pergi keluar, bisa gawat kalau Nii-san lepas kendali dan mengamuk diluar" kata Akira dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku harus segera mencarinya" kata Akira sambil mengambil Quinquenya dan pergi mencari Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak langsung membunuhmu gadis kecil" kata Naruto dengan seringaiannya sambil memandang tajam Koneko.

Koneko yang melihat itu entah kenapa rasa takut mulai menjalar, sebenarnya ia ingin lari tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, pilihan yang tersinya hanya melawan Naruto meskipun ia tak yakin akan menang.

'Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya' batin Koneko bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

WHUUSS!

Koneko langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan melancarkan beberapa pukulan, tapi sayangnya Naruto dapat menghindari serangan Koneko dengan mudah, malahan Koneko harus menerima banyak luka sayatan akibat serangan dari kagune Naruto.

BUAGH!

BRAAK!

Saat Koneko lengah Naruto dengan cepat menendang perut Koneko hingga Koneko terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding.

"ARGGHH!"

Koneko menggerang kesakitan saat merasakan rasa akit diperutnya akibat tendangan Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat keras.

'Arghh!,,, dia kuat sekali, apa yang harus kulakukan' batin Koneko sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit, dilihat dari keadaanya kondisi Koneko tidak bisa dibilang baik, banyak luka sayatan ditubuhnya dan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah compang-camping ditambah dengan lengan kanannya yang sempat tertusuk kagune Naruto yang membuat luka yang sangat parah sehingga terus mengeluarkan banyak darah.

'Aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus mengalahkannya apapun yang terjadi' batin Koneko sambil mencoba berdiri.

SREEEKKK!

Koneko menyobek bagian bawah rok nya dan mengikatkannya pada lengan kanannya yang terluka agar darah tidak terus keluar.

Koneko berkonsentrasi dan dengan perlahan Koneko memusatkan semua energinya pada tangan kanannya.

'Apapun yang terjadi serangan ini harus berhasil, karena jika gagal aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan serangan lagi' batin Koneko setelah dirasa semua energy terpusat ditangan kanannya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Koneko selanjutnnya.

"Hyahhh" Koneko berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung melakukan beberapa tendangan meski Naruto dapat menangkisnya, Koneko terus melancarkan tendangannya tanpa henti dan smakin cepat hingga Koneko menemukan celah dari pertahanan Naruto karena Naruto sibuk menangkis tendangan Koneko.

'Itu dia!, ini kesempatanku' batin Koneko sambil menyiapkan pukulan dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

Koneko langsung mengarahkan pukulannya kedada Naruto, dan Naruto yang menyadari hal itu sontak langsung menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, tapi meski begitu Naruto harus terlempar jauh akibat menerima pukulan telak dari iblis yang mengkonsumsi bidak benteng itu.

BUAGGHHH!  
WHUUUSSS!  
BLAAARRR!

Tubuh Naruto langsung terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding yang membuat dinding itu hancur dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Apakah hosh! Berhasil hosh! hosh!" kata Koneko yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan serangan tadi.

"Sepertinya berhasil" kata Koneko saat melihat Naruto yang masih tertimpa puing-puing bangunan.

BRUK!

Tubuh Koneko langsung ambruk, ia merasakan saat ini tenaganya sudah terkuras habis akibat melakukan serangan tadi.

"Akhirirnya selesai juga" kata Koneko yang saat ini bisa bernapas lega, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan.

BLAAARRR!

Puing-puing yang menimpa tubuh Naruto tadi langsung berternbangan akibat ledakan tadi yang berasal dari Naruto.

"Aku sempat lengah tadi, tadi seranganmu meyakitkan juga" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Koneko, meski Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan kedua lengan Naruto, kedua lengan Naruto sudah hancur akibat menahan serangan telak dari Koneko tadi.

"A-apa kenapa ia masih hidup" kata Koneko yang kedua bola matanya sudah membulat karena terkejut meski pukulan dengan kekuatan penuhnya tadi sudah berhasil menghancurkan kedua lengan Naruto, tapi Koneko tak percaya jika Naruto masih bertahan setelah menerima serangan telaknya tadi, ia sekarang bingung harus melakukan apa ia sudah tidak kuat lagi bertarung karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

Koneko semakin dibuat terkejut saat kedua lengan Naruto yang hancur kembali beregenerasi.

"Sekarang giliranku" kata Naruto sambil mencekik leher Koneko dan mengangkatnya.

JLEB!  
KHOUGH!

Naruto menusuk perut Koneko dengan tangan kirinya yang membuat Koneko memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Hmmm,,, darahmu manis sekali" kata Naruto sambil menjilati tangan kirinya yang terlumurui darah Koneko.

Terlihat tubuh Koneko yang sudah lemas dan kulitnya yang sudah menjadi pucat karena kehabisan darah dan dengan perlahan mata Koneko mulai menutup.

'Selamat tinggal semua' batin Koneko sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Koneko mulai berubah menjadi partikel cahaya, dan Naruto yang sudah tau jika Koneko sudah mati langsung melepas cekikannya dan membiarkan tubuh Koneko tergeletak ditanah.

Melihat Koneko yang sudah benar-benar menghilang Naruto langsung berjalan berniat untuk pergi, tapi langkah Naruto harus terhenti saat melihat ada seseorang yang menghadangnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Nii-san" kata orang yang menghadang Naruto yang ternyata adalah Akira.

Sementarai tu Naruto hanya memandang Akira dengan tatapan tajam, seperti bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan.

WHUSSSHH!

Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung melesat kearah Akira dan melakukan serangan, tapi untungnya Akira masih sigap dengan menangkis serangan dari kagune Naruto dengan menggunakan quinquenya yang berbentuk seperti cambuk.

TRANK!

TRANK!

TRANK!

TRANK!

Bunyi benturan antara kagune Naruto dan quinque Akira menggema didalam bangunan kosong, Naruto dan Akira saling menyerang meski terlihat Naruto yang mendominasi.

"Nii-san sadarlah" kata Akira tapi sepertinya Naruto tak mendengarkan perkataan Akira malahan Naruto semakin memperbanyak serangannya.

SRAASSTT!

Satu serangan Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengenai bahu Akira yang membuat darah keluar deras dari luka yang Akira dapat.

Akira yang menerima serangan itu langsung melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Argghhh!" erang Akira sambil memegangu bahunya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Aku harus cepat sebelum Nii-san benar-benar lepas kendali" kata Akira saat melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang menjadi buas.

"Aku harus segera menghentikannya" kata Akira sambil menggenggam erat quinquenya.

Tapi Akira harus dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didepannya dan memukul kepalanya alhasil Akira harus terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh terlentang akibat pukulan Naruto.

Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung menindih tubuh Akira yang masih jatuh terlentang, kedua tangan Naruto menggenggam erat bahu Akira.

Dalam posisi itu Akira dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat, kalau biasanya ia melihat wajah Naruto yang selalu tersenyum ramah, tapi kali ini ia hanya melihat wajah dengan tatapan buas dan seringai yang menakutkan.

HAP!

"ARGGHH!"

Akira berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menggigit bahunya, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menghentikan Naruto.

Tangan kanan Akira yang terbebas mengambil dari sakunya sebuah suntik yang berisi obat yang baru saja ia ambil dari Tokyo yaitu obat yang digunakan untuk menghlangkan sel RC pada Ghoul.

JLEB!

Akira langsung menyuntikan suntik itu pada bahu Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian obat itu terlihat mulai bereaksi terbukti dengan tubuh Naruto yang mulai menegang.

"ARRRRGGGHHHRRRR!"

Naruto berteriak dengan keras sambil memegangi kepalanya, Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya terutama dikepala, enam kagune Naruto bergerak dengan liar namun dengan perlahan keenam kagune Naruto mulai menghilang dan sebelah mata Naruto yang berwarna merah perlahan mulai menjadi normal.

BRUK!

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk disamping Akira.

Akira yang melihat hal itu bisa bernapas lega karena obat itu sepertinya berhasil, setelah itu Akira langsung memeriksa tubuh Naruto yang ternyata hanya pingsan karena efek obat yang diberikan.

"Sebaiknya aku segera membawa Nii-san kerumah" kata Akira sambil memopong tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri untuk kembali kerumah, tapi tanpa mereka sadari terlihat seseorang dengan topeng labu yang sedang menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIPE TIME

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya.

Diruang ORC terlihat para anggota ORC dan anggota OSIS yang berada disana, suasana disana sangat sepi tak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara semuanya kalut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

SREK!

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Sona yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Rias, aku akan melaporkan semua kejadian ini pada para Maou" kata Sona sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tapi Sona" kata Rias.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Rias, ini sudah keterlaluan, tiga peerageku sudah terbunuh dalam satu waktu, bisa saja hari ini atau besok kita yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya" kata Sona yang terlihat jelas sekali raut kesedihan diwajahnya karena ia baru saja kehilangan tiga peeragenya sekaligus.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi hiks! Hiks!" kata Sona dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua matanya, tak hanya Sona semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut sudah tak kuat lagi membentung airmata.

"Aku mengerti Sona hiks! hiks" kata Rias dengan berlinang air mata, ia sangat mengerti kesedihan yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu karena ia juga baru saja kehilangan salah satu peeragenya.

'Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan' batin Kaneki sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kalian semua sebaiknya segera kembali kekelas karena peajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai, aku akan menuju Underworld untuk melaporkan kejadian ini pada para Maou" kata Sona sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah Kaichou" kata semua peerage Sona dan Peerage Rias.

"Kalian kembali kekelas dulu aku akan disini sebentar" kata Rias, setelah itu semua yang ada disana keuar menuju kekelas masing-masing dan meninggalkan Rias dan Keneki yang masih diam disana.

"Ada apa Kaneki-kun, apa kau tidak kembali kekelas" kata Rias melihat Kaneki yang masih diam..

"Buchou aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Kaneki dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa Kaneki-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Uzumaki Naruto yang melakukan semua ini" kata Kaneki yang membuat Rias agak bingung dengan apa yang Kenki katakan.

"Apa maksudmu Kaneki-kun?"

"Pelaku dibalik semua pembunuhan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

TBC

Yo! Saya kembali lagi, saya minta saran dan pendapat dari reader, atau mungkin jika ada punya ide untuk kedepannya bisa disampaikan, maaf jika chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang mungkin kedepannya akan saya tambah lagi word nya.

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya,,,,,


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclamer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Tokyo Ghoul [Sui Ishida]

Rate: M

Pair:Naruto x ,,,,,

-Ghoul Investigator-

Balasan Review:

DandiDandi: makasih gan, maaf jika update telat.

Namikaze Yohan396: maaf kalau update telat.

Newotouto: Maaf gan saya juga baru sadar tentang hal itu.

Firdaus minato: terimakasih sarannya gan, nanti sepertinya akan saya buat negitu.

FUCKA SASAME SAMUI: Sudah gan maaf kalau telat.

Muhsin.s: nanti pasti aka nada duel Naruto dan Kiba, kalau gak chapter denpan chapter 14.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Buchou aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Kaneki dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa Kaneki-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Uzumaki Naruto yang melakukan semua ini" kata Kaneki yang membuat Rias agak bingung dengan apa yang Kenki katakan.

"Apa maksudmu Kaneki-kun?"

"Pelaku dibalik semua pembunuhan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kau jangan mengada-ada Kaneki-kun" kata Rias yang terkihat tak percaya dengan perkataan Kaneki.

"Aku serius Buchou" kata Kaneki dengan wajah serius.

"Apakau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu Kaneki-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa membuktikannya, tapi percayalah Buchou jika Uzumaki Naruto pelaku dibalik semua ini" kata Kaneki.

"Sudah cukup!, aku tak ingin mendengar ada lagi yang yang mengatakan Naruto-kun seorang pembunuh tanpa ada bukti" kata Rias.

"Tapi Buc-" kata Kaneki tapi sudah dipotong oleh Rias.

"Maaf Kaneki-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu tanpa ada bukti yang jelas" kata Rias yang membuat Kaneki bingung harus mengatakan apalagi untuk membuat Rias percaya.

"Tapi Buchou aku serius"

"Sudah cukup! Sebaiknya kau pergi kekelas dan tinggalkan aku sendiri, untuk saat ini aku tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti" kata Rias yang membuat Kaneki terkejut, sepertinya meyakinkan Rias tidak semudah perkiraannya.

'Sepertinya meyakinkan Buchou sangat sulit jika hanya dengan kata-kata tanpa ada bukti, mungkin karena saat ini Buchou masih bersedih' batin Kaneki melihat kondisi Rias yang menyimpan kesedihan karena dalam waktu dekat ia sudah kehilangan dua peeragenya apalagi Rias banyak pikiran karena masalah tak kunjung selesai, Kaneki berpikir jika memberitahu Rias menganai kebenaran tentang Naruto adalah hal yang salah karena itu bisa memberi beban pikiran pada Rias karena Kaneki tahu jika Rias sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Maaf Buchou, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataanku tadi" kata Kaneki.

"Ya, tak apa Kaneki-kun"

"Buchou aku punya permintaan" kata Kaneki.

"Apa Kaneki-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Bisakah kau mencarikan seseorang yang bisa melatihku, aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi semuanya" kata Kaneki yang membuat Rias tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah Keneki-kun, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang bisa melatihmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ugh! Kepalaku sakit sekali' batin Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, setelah dirasa rasa sakitnya sudah mendingan Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar, ternyata Naruto baru sadar kalau saat ini ia tidak berada dikamarnya melainkan berada dikamar Akira.

'Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi' batin Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada tempo hari, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto pun mengingat semuanya.

"Sial! Tak kusangka aku bisa lepas kendali" kata Naruto, setelah itu Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah gontai karena Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas seperti tanpa tenaga, mungkin karena efek dari obat yang diberikan Akira.

"DImana Akira? Apa dia sekarang di sekolah" kata Naruto sambil melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan puku 09.30.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju dapur berniat untuk membuat segelas kopi panas.

"Nii-san, ternyata kau sudah sadar" kata Akira yang baru keluar dari dapur dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Akira"

"Nii-san bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Akira.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja tubuhku terasa sangat lemas bahkan untuk berjalan saja seperti tidak ada tenaga" jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah kalau Nii-san baik-baik saja, tubuhmu lemas mungkin karena efek dari obat yang kuberikan" kata Akira.

"Akira apa kau tidak mengajar?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti ini, sini biar kubantu" kata Akira sambil memopong tubuh Naruto yang lemas.

"Terima kasih Akira"

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan" kata Akira sambil memopong tubuh Naruto menuju ruang makan.

"Akira, maafkan aku" kata Naruto pada Akira yang masih memopong tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kemarin aku sudah melukaimu" kata Naruto.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku tak apa-apa" jawab Akira meski Naruto tau jika Akira tidak baik-baik saja karena luka yang didapat Akira cukup parah.

Setelah sampai diruang makan, Akira membantu Naruto untuk duduk dan mereka berdua langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah Akira siapkan.

"Akira, kapan tubuhku bisa pulih sepenuhnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin empat hari lagi atau mungkin seminggu" jawab Akira yang yang membuat Naruto cukup kaget, karena empat hari atau bahkan seminggu bukan waktu yang sedikit hanya untuk pemulihan.

"Lama juga ya"

"Ya begitulah, karena obat yang kuberikan memusnahkan hampir semua sel RC yang ada ditubuhmu serta obat itu juga memperlambat pertumbuhan sel RC, sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama agar tubuh Ghoul dan tubuh manusiamu bisa stabil kembali" jelas Akira dan Naruto hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti meski sebenarnya ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang Akira jelaskan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Akira yang tidak begitu ia mengerti, Naruto langsung melanjutkan acara makannya begitupun juga dengan Akira.

"Nii-san bagaimana rasanya"

"Enak sekali" kata Naruto sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hari ini Naruto-kun tidak masuk lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aku khawatir sekali' batin Rias sambil memandang bangku kosong yang biasa ditempati Naruto.

'Apa sebaiknya nanti sepulang sekolah aku kerumahnya ya atau aku menanyakannya pada Minami mengingat dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto-kun' pikir Rias.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi Rias langsung menuju bangku yang ditempati Minami.

"Minami, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" kata Rias pada Minami yang masih merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan padamu bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dan Minami yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul ide jail untuk mengerjai gadis berambut merah bernama lengkap Rias Gremory itu.

'Mungkin aku akan sedikit mengerjainya' batin Minami.

Setelah itu Minami memasang wajah sedih meski hanya pura-pura, Rias yang melihat wajah sedih Minami menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa Minami?" tanya Rias tapi Minami hanya diam saja.

"Naruto-kun" kata Minami sambil menambah kesedihan diwajahnya dan hal itupun membuat Rias menjadi khawatir.

"Ada apa Minami, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan raut khawatir diwajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, saat ini ia sedang sakit parah bahkan ia belum sadar sampai saat ini hiks!hiks!" kata Minami sambil pura-pura menangis dan Rias yang mendengar itu menjadi sangat khawatir.

"A-apa kau serius Minami" kata Rias memastikan kebenaran dari apa yang Minami katakana.

"Tentu saja aku serius" kata Minami dengan wajah serius meski sebenarnya yang ia katakana mengenai keadaan Naruto hanya kebohongan semata.

Minami yang melihat raut khawatir diwajah Rias hanya bisa menahan tawa, pasalnya ia tak menyangka jika Rias percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang ia katakana.

Sementara itu ditempat orang yang sedang dibicarakan yaitu Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil bermain sebuah game yang ada dihandphonenya.

Hachin!

Tiba-tiba Naruto bersin saat ia merasakan sedang dibicarakan oleh seseorang.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan ketampananku" kata Naruto percaya diri.

"Akh! Sial aku kalah lagi" kata Naruto saat layar handphonenya kembali memunculkan tulisan 'Game Over'.

Kembali ke Minami dan Rias.

"Minami jika benar apa yang kau katakan, apa kau bisa mengantarku untuk menjenguk Naruto-kun"

"Maaf Rias, tapi saat ini Naruto-kun tidak bisa diganggu"

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan aku pergi dulu" kata Minami sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Tak kusangka dia benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan" kata Minami setelah keluar kelas.

"Oh ya bagaimana ya keadaan Naruto-kun sekarang, kata Akira-sensei, Naruto-kun sudah baik-baik saja, sebaiknya aku kesana saja"

.

.

.

.

SKIPE TIME

Dua hari kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Bagimana ya keadaan Naruto-kun sekarang, aku jadi khawatir, sudah hampir seminggu Naruto-kun tidak masuk sekolah" gumam Rias yang saat ini sedang tidur dikamarnya sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

Semenjak mendegar dari Minami tentang keadaan Naruto yang sedang sakit parah, Rias menjadi sangat khawatir dan terus memikirkan keaadaan Naruto, sudah dua malam Rias jarang tidur hanya karena memikirkan Naruto.

"Rias, kau tidak bisa tidur lagi" kata Akeno yang baru saja masuk kekamar Rias, saat ini Akeno sedang menginap diruang klub bersama Rias, karena permintaan Rias sendiri agar Akeno tidur bersamanya.

"Ya begitulah Akeno, kau juga tak bisa tidur"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Akeno sambil duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku kepikiran tentang keadaan Naruto-kun" jawab Rias.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dua hari yang lalu Minami mengatakan jika Naruto-kun sedang sakit parah, karena itulah aku sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto-kun saat ini, sebenarnya aku ingin melihat keadaannya tapi Minami bilang jika Naruto-kun tidak bisa diganggu"

"Begitu ya, tapi kenapa kau tidak melihat keadaanya, siapa tau Minami hanya membohongimu karena kulihat Minami juga sangat mencintai Naruto, mungkin Minami membohongimu agar kau tidak datang kerumah Naruto" kata Akeno dan tepat sekali apa yang Akeno katakan mengenai kebohongan yang Minami buat.

"Kau benar juga Akeno, besok apa kau mau menemaniku kerumah Naruto-kun" kata Rias yang dijawab anggukan oleh Akeno.

"Tentu saja" kata Akeno sambil mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ya keadaan Kaneki-kun sekarang" kata Akeno karena saat ini Kaneki sedang menjalani pelatihan dengan saudara Rias yang bernama Sairaorg.

"Tenang saja Akeno, ia akan baik-baik saja mungkin saat ini Kaneki-kun sedang beristirahat" kata Rias.

"Kita juga harus sering berlatih, saat Kaneki-kun sudah kembali ia akan menjadi semakin kuat, kita harus menjadi kuat juga"

"Kau benar Akeno, kita juga harus menjadi kuat" kata Rias dengan tekad kuat terlihat diwajahnya.

"Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera tidur, mau kutemani"

"Boleh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Akira pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang tiduran dikamarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akira, hanya saja tenagaku belumpulih sepenuhnya" jawab Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar lemah seperti orang sedang sakit.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu Nii-san istirahat saja dan jangan banyak beraktivitas, aku akan berangkat kesekolah" kata Akira sambil keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto secara perlahan.

Beberapa saat setelah Akira pergi, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat keluar jendela kamarnya dan disana Naruto melihat Akira yang sudah pergi jauh.

"YOSHAAA!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Waktunya menikmati liburan" kata Naruto sambil pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi dan beberapa cemilan.

Sebenarnya kondisi tubuh Naruto sudah pulih sepenuhnya hanya saja karena Akira mengatakan jika tubuh Naruto akan pulih dalam waktu satu minggu, akhirnya Naruto mengunakan alasan itu dan Naruto berpura-pura belum sembuh agar Akira maupun Minami tidak memaksanya untuk pergi sekolah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali kekamarnya dengan membawa secangkir kopi dan beberapa cemilan ditangannya, setelah menaruh kopi dan cemilannya Naruto langsung membuka laptopnya dan membuka sebuah game yang akan ia mainkan untuk menikmati liburannya.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai memainkan gamenya sambil sesekali meminum kopi dan memakan cemilannya, hingga tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00.

"Sudah jam tiga, sebentar lagi Akira pulang, sebaiknya aku harus segera membersihkan semua ini" kata Naruto sambil mematikan laptopnya dan membersihkan bungkus-bungkus cemilan yang sudah ia habiskan.

"Kenapa liburanku terasa cepat sekali" kata Naruto sambil membersihkan bungkus-bungkus cemilan.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah bersih dan tak meninggalkan jejak apapun Naruto kembali mengambil posisi tidur dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama Naruto sudah menuju alam mimpnya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian tidur Naruto harus terganggu karena seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Dan dengan terpaksa Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

KLEK!

Setelah membukakan pintu Naruto dapat melihat dua gadis yang sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Rias, Akeno ada apa kalian kemari? Kalian menggangu tidurku" tanya Naruto pada kedua gadis didepannya dengan wajah mengantuk, padahal yang ia lakukan hari ini hanya tidur dan main game saja.

"Maaf mengganggumu Naruto-kun, kami hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu" kata Rias.

"Bagitu ya, kalau begitu kalian masuk dulu" kata Naruto sambil masuk dan duduk disofa diikuti dengan Rias dan Akeno yang duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Rias memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kata Minami" kata Rias.

"Memangnya apa yang Minami katakan?" tanya Naruto dan Rias langsung menceritakan apa yang Minami katakana padanya mengenai keadaan Naruto.

"Ya, aku memang sedang sakit tapi tak separah yang Minami katakan" kata Naruto yang membuat Rias lega sekaligus kesal, kesal karena ia telah dibohongi Minami dan lega karena orang yang dicintainya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku khawatir jika apa yang dikatakan Minami memang benar terjadi" kata Rias.

"Tapi Naruto-kun kenapa beberapa hari ini kamu tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Rias.

"Aku hanya sedang malas saja"

"Tapi kapan kamu akan masuk sekolah lagi?" tanya Rias.

"Kalau tidak besok dua hari lagi" jawab Naruto.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi kembali canggung tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto-kun, kalau brgitu kami pamit dulu" kata Rias memilih untuk berpamitan karena tak tahan dengan suasana canggung saat ini.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku" kata Naruto.

"Kalau bagitu kami pergi Naruto-kun, jaa ne" kata Rias sambil melampailkan tangan pelan sebelum meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur lagi" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mungkin besok aku akan pura-pura sakit lagi agar Akira tak menyuruhku sekolah" kata Naruto sambil naik keatas ranjang, tapi Naruto tidak sadar jika perkataannya tadi didengar oleh seseorang.

"Oh,,, jadi begituya, jadi Nii-san hanya pura-pura sakit agar aku tidak menyuruhmu sekolah" kata Akira yang tiba-tiba saja sudah masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

"A-akira" kata Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui Akira sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Akira, sejak kapan kau datang" kata Naruto masih dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sejak Nii-san bilang 'Mungkin besok aku akan pura-pura sakit lagi agar Akira tak menyuruhku sekolah'" kata Akira.

"Kalau begitu Nii-san besok harus pergi kesekolah" kata Akira.

"Tapi Akir-" kata Naruto tapi langsung dipotong oleh Akira.

"Taka da tapi-tapian, dan satu lagi saat jam mengajarku, Nii-san tidak boleh tidur dikelas lagi" kata Akira yang membuat Naruto semakin terkejut.

"Tapi itu penyiksaan namanya"

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh terus, ini sebagai hukuman karena Nii-san sudah berbohong"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skipe Time.

.

.

..

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menuju Kuoh Academy karena paksaan dari Akira, dengan malas Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju Academy.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja Naruto-kun" kata Minami yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Aku tak akan bisa menikmati ini, apalagi Akira melarangku untuk tidur saat pelajarannya"

"Memang itulah yang harus dilakukan Naruto-kun"

"Hah, kau dan Akira saja, aku jadi bingung kenapa kau dan Akira memaksaku pergi sekolah"

Sesampainya disekolah Naruto dan Akira harus dikagetkan saat seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak dan langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak seseorang sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

GREP!

Minami terlihat sangat kesal saat melihat siapa yang memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku senang sekali kamu masuk sekolah lagi" kata seseorang yang memeluk tubuh Naruto yang ternyata adalah Rias Gremory.

"Rias lepaskan" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Rias.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku hanya terlalu senang karena kamu mauk sekolah lagi" kata Rias sambil melepas pelukannya, sementara Minami hanya memandang tak suka kepada Rias dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Minami langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, sepulang sekolah nanti bisakah kita bertemu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kata Rias.

"Memangnya apa, kenapa tidak kau katakana disini saja" kata Naruto yang dijawab gelengan oleh rias tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun, nanti sepulang sekolah saja, oke" kata Rias.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto setuju.

.

.

.

.

. Skipe Time sepulang sekolah

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar bel pulang berbunyi, Rias langsung menuju kebangku Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita keatap sekolah" kata Rias dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Rias langsung menarik Naruto dan mengajaknya keatap sekolah.

Minami yang kebingungan saat melihat Naruto dan Rias tiba-tiba pergi memilih untuk mengikuti.

Diatap Sekolah.

"Rias memangya apa yang ingin kau katakana"

"Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku"

TBC

Yo! Saya kembali lagi, maaf jika update telat saya minta saran dan pendapat dari reader, atau mungkin jika ada punya ide untuk kedepannya bisa disampaikan, maaf jika chapter ini masih tidak terlalu panjang mungkin kedepannya akan saya tambah lagi word nya.

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya,,,,,


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer:

Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida)

\- Ghoul Investigator -

Chapter 13

Di atap Sekolah

"Rias memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku"

Suasana seketika menjadi hening saat Rias mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pria yang dicintainya itu, Rias hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dengan perasaan yang semakin berdebar-debar Rias masih menunggu jawaban dari Naruto yang tak kunjung angkat suara, ia takut jika Naruto akan menolak cintanya.

Grep!

Tanpa diduga Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Rias dengan erat yang membuat Rias terkejut, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto langsung memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rias, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" kata Naruto sambil terus memeluk tubuh Rias.

"Be-benarkah Naruto-kun" ucap Rias terbata-bata karena masih terkejut saat Naruto menerima cintanya.

"Tentu saja Rias, karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu" jawab Naruto.

Senyum lebar langsung tercipta dibibir manis gadis berambut merah itu setelah mendengar balasan cintanya.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Beberapa saat berlalu Rias masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan.

"Sudah Rias, sebaiknya kita segera kembali kekelas, sepertinya bel masuk akan segera berbunyi" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Rias.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita berkencan" kata Rias dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Baiklah Rias" kata Naruto yang membuat senyuman kembali terukir diwajah cantik Rias.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja" jawab Naruto.

Sementara itu tanpa Naruto dan Rias sadari, tak jauh dari mereka tetlihat Minami yang sedang menguping pembicaraan meraka.

'A-apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa-bisanya Naruto-kun menerima cinta Rias, bukankah sudah jelas kalau Rias adalah Iblis' batin Minami yang terlihat terkejut saat menyaksikan Naruto menerima Rias sebagai kekasihnya yang sudah jelas Rias adalah Iblis, musuhnya sendiri.

Minami tak habis pikir apa yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto sehingga menerima cinta dari musuhnya sendiri, apa mungkin Naruto habis kejedot pintu sampai hilang ingatan, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

'Sebaiknya aku menanyakan padanya' batin Minami sambil berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya karena ia juga melihat Naruto dan Rias yang juga akan kembali kekelas karena bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

SKIPE TIME

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua siswa mulai memasukkan alat tulis mereka kedalam tas mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" tanya Minami langsung setelah ia membereskan alat tulisnya pada Naruto yang terlihat masih memasukkan alat tulis kedalam tasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicara dirumahmu saja Naruto-kun" kata Minami.

"Maaf Minami, sekarang aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan seseorang" jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Minami.

"Aku akan pergi dengan-" jawab Naruto yang tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menggandeng tangannya.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang" kata Rias yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah Rias" kata Naruto.

"Maaf Minami, mungkin kita bicara lain kali saja" kata Naruto sebelum ia dan Rias pergi bersama meninggalkan Minami yang masih diam disana.

Sementara itu Minami hanya bisa memandang kesal Naruto dan Rias yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu' batin Minami masih dengan pandangan kesal melihat Naruto dan Rias yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

\- Ghoul Investigator -

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita kemana?" tanya Rias pada Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Naruto.

"Emmm, Kemana yaa," gumam Rias sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, aku ada tempat yang menarik untuk kita kunjungi" kata Rias sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu" jawab Rias.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Rias dan Naruto sampai disebuah sungai yang terlihat indah dengan air yang sangat jernih dan diperindah dengan banyak pohon-pohon serta bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran disekitar sungai.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun, indah bukan?" tanya Rias sambil melihat pemandangan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya begutulah" jawab Naruto meski sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu menyukai hal-hal seperti ini.

'Tak kusangka Iblis menyukai hal seperti ini' batin Naruto sambil memandang Rias yang ada disampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias karena ia merasa Naruto sedang memandanginya.

"Tak ada apa-apa Rias" jawab Naruto.

"Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat ini, sehingga tempat ini sangat indah karena tak ada yang merusaknya" kata Rias sambil terus memandang pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana" kata Rias sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat sangat menejukkan jika kita tidur disana.

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu mereka berdua menuju dan duduk dibawah pohon yang Rias katakan.

"Aku merasa damai sekali saat ini, apalagi kamu sudah berada disampingku Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, dan sepertinya Naruto hanya diam saja membiarkan Rias bersandar dibahunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, keduanya larut dalam keheningan tak ada yang membuka suara keduanya terlihat nyaman dengan posisi tersebut, hingga beberapa saat kemudian Rias membuka suara dan memecah keheningan.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu" ucap Rias sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini" kata Rias sambil menunjukkan dua buah gelang berbahan karet bewarna hitam yang terdapat tulisan NaruRias bewarna putih.

"Aku akan memberikan yang satu padamu" kata Rias sambil memakaikan gelang tersebut pada tangan kiri Naruto.

"Sementara yang satu lagi aku akan memakainya" kata Rias sambil memakai gelang yang satu lagi ditangan kirinya.

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini ya" kata Naruto sambil melihat tulisan yang ada digelang yang ia pakai.

"Ya begitulah, apa kamu suka?" tanya Rias.

"Ya aku suka" kata Naruto masih memandangi gelang yang ada ditangan kirinya.

Terus memandangi gelang itu membuat Naruto teringat sesuatu, yaitu teringat tentang mantan kekasihnya dulu yang pernah memberikan gelang seperti yang Rias berikan, sebenarnya dulu Naruto pernah memiliki kekasih saat umurnya masih 17 tahun, kurang lebih dua tahun Naruto dan kekasihnya berhubungan sampai akhirnya kekasihnya mutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas, yang membuat Naruto sakit hati karena Naruto diputuskan ketika akan melamar kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias saat melihat sedikit raut kesedihan diwajah Naruto.

"Tak ada apa-apa Rias"

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun, aku tadi sempat melihat raut sedih diwajahmu" kata Rias.

"Sebenarnya aku teringat dengan mantan kekasihku dulu"

"Mantan kekasih?" kata Rias yang terlihat terkejut karena mengetahui ternyata Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih sebelumnya, ada rasa kecewa dihati Rias karena sebenarnya ia bukan yang pertama bagi Naruto, tapi Rias menepis jauh-jauh perasaan kecewa itu karena yang terpenting saat ini Naruto sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun, kalau boleh tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian sehingga kalian berpisah?" tanya Rias.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi, tiba-tiba dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan yang jelas" jawab Naruto.

GREP!

Setelah mendengar itu Rias langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kamu tenang saja Naruto-kun, aku disini akan terus bersamamu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Rias sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Sebenarnya Rias ingin menanyakan siapa mantan kekasih Naruto, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena Rias tidak ingin Naruto mengenang lebih tentang mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukan Rias dan berkata "Rias bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kerumahmu"

"Eh, kerumahku" kata Rias yang terlihat terkejut saat Naruto ingin pergi kerumahnya.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu bagaimana kalau kita kerumahmu saja agar aku tahu dimana kau tinggal" kata Naruto.

'Bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Naruto-kun kalau aku tinggal diruang klub' batin Rias, ia bingung harus kemana karena tak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Naruto jika ia tinggal diruang klub sekolah.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Rias mendapat ide yang menurutnya bagus.

'Mungkin Akeno bisa membantuku' pikir Rias.

"Naruto-kun sebentar ya" kata Rias sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

 _'Akeno_ , _tiba-tiba Naruto-kun ingin kerumahku, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku tinggal diruang klub, apakah aku boleh meminjam apartemenmu'_

Setelah menulis pesan tersebut dihandphonenya, Rias dengan segera mengirimkannya pada Akeno.

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya Rias merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

' _Ya tak apa Rias, saat ini aku sedang pergi belanja, kau langsung masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci'_

Wajah Rias langsung terlihat lega setelah menerima pesan dari Akeno karena ia bisa meminjam apartemen Akeno.

"Ada apa Rias?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kerumahku saja" kata Rias.

"Baiklah" kata Naruto setuju.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto dan Rias sampai di apartement Rias, yang sebenarnya apartement milik Akeno karena Rias meminjamnya.

"Silahkan masuk Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil membukakan pintu.

"Kamu duduk saja dulu Naruto-kun aku akan membuatkan minum" kata Rias sambil menuju dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Rias datang dengan membawa dua gelas berisi teh panas.

"Silahkan diminum Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil menaruh dua gelas itu dimeja, setelah itu Rias langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Terimakasih"

"Rias apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Naruto melihat rumah Rias yang terlihat sepi.

"Ya begitulah, kedua orangtua dan kakakku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" kata Rias dengan wajah sedih, karena memang sebenarnya ia selalu kesepian sejak kecil karena keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Begitu ya" kata Naruto sambil meminum teh yang sudah Rias sediakan.

"Rias, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu" kata Naruto yang membuat Rias terkejut.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu ingin bertemu keluargaku" kata Rias dengan wajah terkejut, karena Rias belum pernah menceritakan Naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya, Rias tidak tau apakah orang tuanya setuju jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, apalagi kakaknya, kakaknya adalah orang pertama yang mencurigai Naruto sebagai pembunuh, sepertinya Rias akan memberi banyak penjelasan kepada kakak dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa Rias, kenapa kau terkejut begitu, padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu" kata Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun, hanya saja mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga aku tidak tahu mereka bisa kesini apa tidak" kata Rias.

"Begitu ya"

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu ingin bertemu mereka?" tanya Rias.

"Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, jadi aku harus mengenal keluargamu" kata Naruto.

"Begitu ya, aku akan mengusahakan agar mereka bisa kesini" kata Rias.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Setelah itu hanya obrolan ringan yang mereka bicarakan hingga Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah hampir malam.

"Rias sepertinya aku harus pulang" kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun, bukankah ini masih sore" kata Rias.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan" kata Naruto.

"Begitu ya" kata Rias yang terlihat kecewa karena ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Naruto.

"Kenapa wajahmu kecewa begitu, bukankah besok kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap rambut Rias layaknya Rias adalah anak kecil.

"Aku tau, hanya saja aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama hari ini"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita besok bisa bertemu lagi" kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kamu menginap disini" kata Rias dengan wajah berharap.

"Ya mungkin lain kali saja, saat ini ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan"

"Benarkah kalau kamu akan menginap disini lain kali" kata Rias dengan wajah senang.

"Ya tentu saja" kata Naruto yang membuat Rias semakin senang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Rias, sampai jumpa" kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan apartement Rias.

"Hati-hati dijalan Naruto-kun" kata Rias pada Naruto yang mulai pergi menjauh.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi, Akeno datang dengan membawa dua kantong plastik yang berisi bahan makanan untuk sehari-hari.

"Bagaimana Rias?" tanya Akeno.

"Terima kasih Akeno, kau sudah meminjamkan apartementmu" kata Rias berterima kasih.

"Ya tak masalah Rias" kata Akeno sambil berjalan menuju dapur untu meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Bagaimana Rias, apa yang terjadi" tanya Akeno sambil meletakkan belanjaannya didapur.

"Tadi aku menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto-kun dan dia menerimanya, setelah itu kami berkencan hingga tiba-tiba Naruto-kun ingin mengetahui rumahku sehingga aku meminjam apartementmu dan mengajaknya kesini" jelas Rias.

"Tapi ada satu masalah Akeno" kata Rias sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada didapur.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akeno.

"Tadi Naruto-kun mengatakan jika ia ingin bertemu keluargaku"

"Memangnya apa masalahnya?" tanya Akeno sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disamping Rias.

"Masalahnya kedua orang tuaku belum tau jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan manusia dan aku tak tau mereka setuju atau tidak, jika pun mereka tidak setuju aku akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meyakinkannya, sedangkan Nii-sama, kau taukan jika ia adalah orang pertama yang mencurigai Naruto-kun sebagai seorang pembunuh, pasti akan lebih sulit untuk meyakinkannya" jelas Rias.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menjelaskannya Rias, mereka pasti aka mengerti, jika memang Naruto adalah yang terbaik untukmu, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik" kata Akeno.

"Semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan baik"

Ghoul Investigator

Sementara itu terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil pandangannya tertuju pada gelang yang diberikan Rias beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ini mengingatkanku padanya" gumam Naruto sambil mengingat mantan kekasihnya dulu yang pernah memberikan gelang yang hampir sama dengan apa yang Rias berikan.

Flashback on

"Naru-kun, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" kata gadis bersurai hitam diikat twinstail.

Gadis itu berkata sambil memperlihatkan dua buah gelang berbahan karet berwarna hitam yang terdapat inisial nama mereka berdua digelang tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekat kearah gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ini adalah gelang sebagai tanda bahwa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata gadis beraurai hitam tersebut sambil memberikan salah satu gelang yang ada ditangannya pada Naruto.

"Ini bagus sekali, terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil memakai gelang yang diberi oleh kekasihnya itu.

Flashback off

Naruto terus memandang gelang yang ada ditangannya sehingga Naruto kembali mengingat saat kekasihnya dulu meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Flashback on

Terlihat diatap sekolah terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang diikat twinstail, terlihat keduanya masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Naru-kun, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata gadis berambut hitam itu pada Naruto.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Naruto.

"Ini tentang hubungan kita" kata Gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan kita" kata Naruto, karena sebenarnya hari ini Naruto ingin melamar gadis yang ia cintai itu dan rencananya Naruto ingin melaksanakan pernikahannya setelah mereka lulus.

"Naru-kun aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" kata gadis itu yang sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu, mengakhiri hubungan kita" kata Naruto yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang kekasihnya katakan.

"Ya Naru-kun, aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja" kata gadis itu dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin, kita menjalani hubungan kita sudah cukup lama" kata Naruto sambil memegang pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu Naru-kun, tapi kita harus berpisah" kata gadis itu sambil melepas tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kau adalah gadis yang sudah merubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik" kata Naruto.

"Maaf Naru-kun, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu dan seminggu lagi aku akan pindah keluar negeri" kata gadis itu sambil mengusap air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto masih terdiam disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan, Naruto memandangi kotak perhiasan itu benerapa saat sebelum akhirnya Naruto membanting kotak perhiasan tersebut hingga hancur.

"KUSO!"

Flashback Off

"Tapi itu tidak penting" kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

'Setelah aku bertemu dengan keluarga Rias, rencanaku akan semakin berjalan dengan baik' batin Naruto diikuti dengan seringaian halus diwajahnya.

'Mungkin melawan mereka tidaklah mudah, aku harus segera menguasai kekuatan Ghoul milikku' batin Naruto, ia berencana untuk menguasai kekuatan Ghoul miliknya agar ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sampai dirumahnya, setelah membuka pintu disana Naruto dapat melihat Akira yang sedang membaca koran dimeja makan ditemani dengan secangkir kopi panas.

"Akira, apa tadi ada barang yang datang?" tanya Naruto pada Akira yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"Ya, tadi ada yang mengirim dua koper itu" jawab Akira sambil menunjuk dua buah koper yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Naruto karena barang yang sudah ia pesan sudah datang.

"Memangnya apa isi koper itu?" tanya Akira.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" jawab Naruto sambil menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian santai dan Naruto langsung menuju meja dimana koper yang ia pesan tadi diletakkan.

"Akira, apa kau bisa ikut denganku sekarang" kata Naruto pada Akira sambil mengam dua koper tadi.

"Baiklah, memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Akira.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera bersiap dan jangan lupa bawa Quinque mu juga, serta bawa juga beberapa peraltan medis" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah" kata Akira sambil menuju kamarnya untuk menganti pakaian dan mengambil Quinque miliknya.

Melihat Akira sudah selesai bersiap-siap, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera berangat.

Skipe Time.

Saat ini Naruto dan Akira berada disebuah hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari kota Kuoh.

"Akira, kau bawa ini" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan salah satu koper yang ada ditangannya.

"Memangnya apa isi koper ini?" tanya Akira.

"Koper yang kau bawa bersisi obat yang dapat menekan sel RC pada Ghoul, seperti yang kau suntikkan padaku saat aku lepas kendali, sedangkan koper yang kubawa berisi obat yang dapat meningkatkan sel RC pada Ghoul" jawab Naruto menjelaskan isi koper yang mereka bawa.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan obat-obat ini?" tanya Akira.

"Aku akan berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan Ghoul yang ada ditubuhku" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi Nii-san, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" kata Akira, karena Akira tahu bahwa Naruto sangat membenci sisi Ghoul miliknya.

"Aku yakin, untuk melawan mereka, aku membutuhkan kekuatan lebih, selain itu aku harus mengendalikan kekuatan ini agar aku tidak lepas kendali seperti beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Akira.

"Aku akan menyuntikkan obat ini ketubuhku agar sel RC yang ada ditubuhku meningkat dan aku akan mencoba mengendalikannya, namun jika aku sudah benar-benar lepas kendali, kau segera suntikkan obat yang kau bawa ketubuhku agar sel RC yang ada ditubuhku menurun" jelas Naruto.

"Tapi Nii-san, obat ini akan memusnahkan sebagian besar sel RC milikmu dan kau akan sulit bergerak dalam waktu lama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Akira karena obat yang dibawa Akira dapat memusnahkan sebagian besar sel RC yang ada pada tubuh Naruto sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama agar tubuh manusia dan tubuh ghoul Naruto bisa stabil kembali.

"Kalau soal itu aku akan menyuntikkan kembali obat yang kubawa agar sel RC yang ada ditubuhku cepat tumbuh" kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau sudah siap aku akan memulainya" kata Naruto yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Akira.

Setelah itu Naruto membuka koper yang ia bawa dan mengambil salah satu suntik yang ada dikoper tersebut.

Setelah menaruh koper yang ia bawa, Naruto langsung menyuntikkannya pada bahunya.

JLEB!

Dengan cepat obat yang ada didalam suntik tersebut langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto dan mulai menjalar kedalam tubuhnya.

"Argggghhhh!!!!!!!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutnya saat sel RC yang ada ditubuhnya mulai meminggat.

Slasstt!!

Slassttt!!

Slassttt!!

Slassttt!!

Empat buah kagune langsung muncul dibelakang Naruto, keempat kagune tersebut bergerak dengan liar dan mulai menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang ada disekitarnya.

"Nii-san apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akira khawatir melihat Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan.

"A-aku tak apa- arrrgggh" kata Naruto sambil mencoba mengendalikan kagunenya yang terus bergerak liar.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya kagune Naruto mulai bergerak tenang, meski Naruto harus menahan agar ia tidak lepas kendali.

BRUK!!!

Naruto terjatuh sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang sakit seakan kepalanya ingin meledak, keringat mengucur deras diwajah Naruto dan hembusan nafasnya semakin cepat dari biasanya.

"Argghhh!!!!"

Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kendali tubuhnya, terbukti dengan kagunenya yang kembali bergerak liar menghancurkan semua yang ada disekitarnya, bahkan Akira harus menangkis beberapa kagune Naruto yang mengarah kearahnya.

'Sepertinya Nii-san sudah lepas kendali, aku harus segera melakukannya' kata Akira sambil mengambil suntikan yang ada didalam koper yang ia bawa.

Setelah itu Akira langsung berlari kearah Naruto sambil menangkis kagune Naruto yang mengarah padanya menggunakan quinque miliknya.

Kagune Naruto semakin bergerak liar bahkan Akira beberapa kali harus menerima serangan Naruto menyayat tubuhnya.

"Argggh!!!" pekik Akira saat kagune Naruto menyerempet perutnya sehingga darah mengalir cukup deras.

"Akh! Aku harus segera menyuntikkan obatnya" kata Akira sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Akira kembali berlari kearah Naruto sambil menebas kagune Naruto yang mengarah kearahnya.

"Ini kesempatanku" batin Akira saat melihat celah agar ia bisa menyuntikkan obat ketubuh Naruto.

Whuuusss!

Tanpa membuang waktu Akira langsung melempar suntik yang ada ditangan kirinya kearah Naruto.

Jleb!

Suntik tersebut sukses menancap pada punggung Naruto, obat dalam suntik tersebut langsung masuk ketubuh Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian obat tersebut mulai menunjukkan reaksinya.

"Argggghhhh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutnya saat obat tersebut sudah menunjukkan reaksinya kagunenya bergerak liar sebelum akhirnya kagune tersebut dengan perlahan mulai menghilang dan Naruto langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-san" kata Akira sambil mendekati Naruto yang pingsan.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawa Nii-san kerumah" kata Akira sambil melihat kondisi Naruto yang pingsan.

"Sebelum itu sebaiknya aku melakukan sesuatu agar darahnya tidah terus keluar" kata Akira sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah membaringkan Naruto ketempat yang lebih nyaman, Akira langsung mengambil tas yang berisi peralatan medis dan mulai mengobati lukanya.

TBC

Sudah lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini, maaf sudah menelantarkan cerita ni karena saya juga jarang membuka FFN, untuk selanjutnya akan bisa update teratur karena saya akan mulai aktif lagi disini, saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan saya update secepatnya.

Dan jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran kalian agar cerita ini bisa menjadi lebih baik, untuk saat ini maaf tidak bisa membalas review, tapi akan saya balas dichapter depan.

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Highschool DxD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Tokyo Ghoul (Sui Ishida)

Chapter 14

Disebuah kamar terlihat Naruto yang terbaring dikasur hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lenguhan dari pria berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Ugh! dimana aku" lenguh Naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

'Sepertinya sekarang aku ada dikamarku' batin Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

'Apa yang sudah terjadi, apa Akira baik-baik saja' batin Naruto sambil keluar kamarnya dan menuju kekamar Akira untuk melihat keadaanya.

"Ugh! badanku terasa sakit semua dan terasa lemas sekali, sepertinya ini efek dari obat kemarin" kata Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Akira sambil salah satu tangannya berpegagan pada tembok agar ia tidak terjatuh karena tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja" kata Naruto saat melihat Akira yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Masih pukul 04.00" kata Naruto sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada dikamar Akira.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali kekamarku" kata Naruto sambil menuju kamarnya untuk kembali memgistirahatkan tubuhnya.

SKIPE TIME

Pukul enam pagi Naruto kembali bangun dan ia langsung menuju meja makan untuk sarapan, disana ia melihat Akira yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Akira bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami luka kecil" kata Akira berbohong karena nyatanya ia mengalami luka parah diperutnya bahkan ia masih merasakan rasa sakitnya, tapi Akira tidak ingin Naruto merasa bersalah karena luka yang dialaminya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Akira" kata Naruto.

"Apa maksud Nii-san?" tanya Akira.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong tentang lukamu apa kau bisa menunjunkan lukamu akibat perbuatanku saat latihan" kata Naruto, sementara Akira hanya bisa menuruti perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah" kata Akira sambil menaikkan sebagian bajunya menunjukkan luka diperutnya yang sudah diperban.

"Sepertinya lukanya sangat parah" kata Naruto melihat luka diperut Akira, meski sudah diperban Naruto dapat melihat bahwa luka Akira sangat parah.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan latihannya" kata Naruto yang membuat Akira terkejut.

"Jangan Nii-san" kata Akira yang terlihat tidak setuju jika Naruto menghentikan latihannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku lepas kendali, bisa saja aku melukaimu lebih parah lagi" kata Naruto.

"Kumohon Nii-san, jangan hentikan latihannya, aku akan merasa tidak berguna jika kau sampai menghentikan latihanmu karena aku" kata Akira.

"Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya" kata Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja, selama ini kau sudah menolongku dan kau selalu ada saat aku kecil dulu, aku ingin berguna untukmu meski hanya membantu latihanmu" kata Akira.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi kau harus lebih berhati-hati karena aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku lepas kendali" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dan dari Akira.

Setelah itu meraka mulai sarapan dan bersiap untuk menuju sekolah.

"Nii-san aku akan berangkat dulu, ada yang harus kulakukan disekolah" kata Akira yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, setelah itu Akira mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju Kuoh Akademy.

"Sekolah masuk masih satu jam lagi" kata Naruto sambik melihat jam dinding.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu" kata Naruto sambil menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Skipe Time

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto langsung memakai seragam Kuoh Academy dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

"Tumben Minami belum datang, padahal sekolah masuk 15 menit lagi" kata Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Lebih baik aku segera berangkat, mungkin Minami tidak masuk sekolah" kata Naruto karena biasanya Minami menjemputnya setengah jam sebelum masuk sekolah.

Skipe Time.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Naruto memutuskan untuk menjemput Rias untuk berangkat bersama karena jalan menuju Kuoh Academy melewati rumah Rias dan sekedar untuk memberi sedikit perhatian, karena Naruto pikir dengan memberi perhatian pada Rias akan membuat Rias semakin percaya padanya.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Rias, Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu dibukakan oleh gadis bersurai biru tua diikat ekor kuda.

"Naruto-kun" kata gadis bersuar biru tua tersebut saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Akeno, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto karena yang ia temui bukanlah Rias melainkan Akeno.

"Ya karena ini rumahku" jawab Akeno karena ini memang rumahnya.

"Bukankah ini rumah Rias?" tanya Naruto karena yang ia tau ini adalah rumah Rias, bahkan Rias sendiri yang mengajaknya kesini kemarin.

'Oh aku lupa jika kemarin Rias meminjam rumahku' batin Akeno baru menyadari jika kemarin Rias meminjam rumahnya, karena Naruto ingin tau dimana Rias tinggal sedangkan Rias tinggal diruang ORC dan Rias tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia tinggal diruang klub sekolah.

"Eh maksudku, ini rumah Rias, aku mengatakan ini rumahku karena aku sering menginap disini" kata Akeno berharap jika Naruto percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Begitu ya, lalu dimana Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"Rias sudah berangkat dari tadi karena ada yang harus ia lakukan" jawab Akeno.

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya aku inhin mengajaknya berangkat bersama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar Akeno mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama" kata Akeno.

"Tak masalah"

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Akeno langsung berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Naruto-kun, kudengar kau kemarin berpacaran dengan Rias?" tanya Akeno pada Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" kata Akeno.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Rias?" tanya Akeno.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Banyak pria yang mencintai Rias hanya karena tubuh dan kekayaannya" jawab Akeno.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" kata Naruto sambil menatap Akeno.

"ini adalah pertama kalinya Rias memiliki kekasih, aku tak ingin dia mencintai orang yang salah" kata Akeno karena ia merasa tidak yakin dengan Naruto.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Rias" kata Naruto.

"Ya begitulah, Rias adalah sahabatku sejak aku masih kecil, aku sudah menganggapnya saudaraju sendiri" kara Akeno.

"Tenang saja Akeno, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya" kata Naruto dengan wajah meyakinkan.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya' batin Akeno sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di Kuoh Academy.

"Naruto-kun, kau pergi kekelas saja dulu, aku akan pergi keruang klub dulu" kata Akeno sambil berjalan menuju ruang klubnya.

'Sepertinya Akeno tidak mudah dibodohi seperti Rias, dan sepertinya ia mulai mencurigaiku, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Akeno tidak menjadi hambatan dalam rencanaku' batin Naruto sambil masuk kekelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"Minami kukira kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto pada Minami yang duduk dibangku yang ada didepannya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan" jawab Minam dengan nada dingin karena saat ini ia masih kesal dengan Naruto karena Naruto berpacaran dengan Rias dan Naruto lebih memilih pergi dengan Rias saat ia ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Begitu ya" kata Naruto sambil menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan langsung tidur dengan bantalan tas.

Sementara itu di dunia bawah.

Terlihat pria berambut putih yang sedang melakukan push-up dengan sebuah batu besar yang diletakkan diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi" kata pria bernama Kaneki Ken itu dengan keringat yang mengucur disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tunggu saja Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan membalas semua perbuatanmu" batin Kaneki sambil mengingat saat Naruto membunuh semua teman dan keluarganya.

Flashbak on

Terlihat Kaneki yang masih berusia 14 tahun sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah pulang dari rumah temannya, Kaneki tinggal disebuah kedai kopi yang bernama 'Anteiku', bersama dengan beberapa Ghoul, sebenarnya Kaneki adalah anak sebatang kara yang kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak umurnya 5 tahun, sejak saat itu Kaneki tinggal dijalanan karena ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa hingga ia bertemu pria tua yang mengajaknya tinggal disebuah kedai kopi yang bernama Anteiku, tempat itu juga menjadi tempat tinggal para Ghoul.

"Aku pulang terlalu malam, semoga saja Irimi-san tidak memarahiku lagi" kata Kaneki sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Kaneki berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena ingin segera sampai ditempat tinggalnya dan tak lama kemudian Kaneki akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci, apakah ada yang masih belum tidur" kata Kaneki saat membuka pintu ternyata pintunya belum dikunci karena jam segini semuanya sudah terkunci rapat.

"Tumben sekali pintunya belum dikunci, semua lampu juga masih menyala"

"Entah kenapa disini terasa sepi sekali" kata Kaneki sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tiba-tiba Kaneki mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dibelakangnya dan Kaneki langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Irimi-san, maaf aku pulang terlam-" kata Kaneki terhenti saat didepannya yang ia lihat bukaah wanita berambut hitam panjang yang ia kenal melainkan ia melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik yang sedang membawa sebuah pedang dengan darah yang menodai pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Siapa k-kau?" tanya Kaneki terbata-bata.

Tak menjawab pria berambut kuning itu langsung menyerang Kaneki dengan pedangnya, Kaneki yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup matanya tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

TRANK!!!

Sebelum pedang tipis itu menyayat tubuh Kaneki, seseorang menagkis pedang itu sehingga pria berambut kuning jabrik itu melompat kebelakang karena serangannya telah digagalkan.

"Irimi-san"

"Kaneki, kau cepat pergi dari sini" kata Irimi pada Kaneki yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi dan siapa dia?" tanya Kaneki.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Ghoul Investigator, dia telah menyerang tempat ini" jawab Irimi.

"A-apa"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini" kata Irimi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Kaneki.

"Kau lihat disampangmu" kata Irimi dan Kaneki langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kearah sebuah ruangan.

Kaneki membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat teman-temannya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" kata Kaneki terbata-bata katena terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum terlampat" kata Irimi sambil melirik Kaneki yang masih terdiam dengan wajah shock.

"Sial!" kata Irimi sambil melesat kearah Naruto untuk melakukan serangan.

SRAST!!

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto dapat menumbangkan Irimi, saat ini terlihat Irimi yang tergeletak dengan pedang Naruto yang menusuk dada kirinya.

Tubuh Kaneki bergetar dengan cepat

, matanya mebuat sempurna hanya bisa melihat salah satu keluarganya dibunuh dengan mudahnya.

"Hyaaahhh!!!" dengan memberanikan diri, Kaneki berlari kearah Naruto bersiap untuk memukulnya.

Buagh!!

Tapi sebelum itu Naruto langsung menendang perut Kaneki sehingga keluar darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya, setelah itu Naruto langsung mencekik leher Kaneki dan melempar tubuh Kaneki hingga menabrak pintu dan langsung membuat pintu tersebut hancur.

Dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan Kaneki melihat Naruto yang dengan perlahan mendekatinya dengan sebuah pedang yang siap menebas.

Melihat Naruto yang mulai mendekat, Kaneki memilih untuk kabur dan beari sajauh yang ia bisa.

Kaneki terus berlari dengan kencang tak tentu arah yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya berlari sejauh mungkin melarikan diri dari Naruto yang terlihat sedang berlari mengejar dibelakangnya.

'Sial! apa yang harus kulakukan, dia terus mengejar' batin Kaneki sambil menoleh kebelakang melihat Naruto yang masih mengejarnya.

Kaneki terus berlari hingga ia masuk kedalam sebuah hutan, tapi Naruto terlihat masih mengejarnya seakan tak ingin melepaskan Kaneki.

Karena kelelahan terus berlari Kaneki terpeleset dan masuk kedalam jurang yang dalam dan mendarat disungai.

Naruto berhenti dan melihat Keneki yang hanyut disungai, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali karena berpikir Kaneki sudah pasti tewas.

Flashback Off

"Jangan melamun Kaneki, kau harus tetap fokus" kata Sairaorg yang saat ini menjadi guru Kaneki.

"Maaf sensei" kata Kaneki karena ia sempat melamun memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tinggal seratus lagi, setelah ini istirahat sepuluh menit, setelah itu aku akan menambah berat batunya" kata Sairaorg pada Kaneki yang saat ini sedang melakukan push-up.

"Ha'i"

Ghoul Investigator

Disebuah hutan terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlatih menggunakan Kagunenya.

Sudah seminggu Naruto mencoba mengendalikan kekuatan Ghoul miliknya dan akhirnya Naruto bisa mengintrol tubuhnya agar tidak lepas kendali.

Awalnya Naruto masih kesulitan mengintrol Kagunenya, karena beberapa kali kagunenya bergerak tidak sesuai perintah dari otaknya, namun dengan berlatih selama seminggu akhirnya Naruto dapat mengontrol kagunenya dengan baik.

Saat ini Akira membantu latihan Naruto dengan melempar batu kearah Naruto sementara Naruto mencoba menghancurkan batu tersebut agar ia bisa mengontrol kagunenya lebih.

"Latihannya kita lanjutkan besok Akira, sepertinya sudah terlalu malam" kata Naruto sambil menghilangkan Kagunenya.

"Bagaimana Nii-san?" tanya Akira pada Naruto mengenai hasil latihannya.

"Saat ini aku sudah bisa mengontrol kaguneku, mungkin besok aku akan mencoba mengkombinasikan kagune dengan quinque milikku" jawqb Naruto.

"Sepertinya latihannya berjalan dengan baik" kata Akira.

"Ya begitulah"

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan istirahat" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Akira dibelakangnya.

Ghoul Investigator

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Akira bertemu dengan Rias yang sepertinya sedang jalan-jalan.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Rias.

"Kau darimana Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, aku jalan-jalan sepertar kalau tidak bisa tidur" jawab Rias.

"Begitu ya"

"Kalau kamu dari mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah temanku" kata Naruto berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Rias, sampai jumpa" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Akira dibakangnya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Rias yang membuat Naruto dan Akira menghentikan langkannya.

"Ada apa Rias?"

"Ano, apa aku boleh mampir kerumahmu" kata Rias.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu kau ikut saja" kata Naruto sambil kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan Rias yang ikut berjalan disampingnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung mempersilahkan Rias duduk diruang tamu dan Naruto duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Rias, sementara Akira langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, minggu depan akan ada kunjungan orang tua disekolah, mungkin kamu bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku pada saat itu" kata Rias.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi mungkin kamu hanya bisa beretemu dengan kakakku, karena sepertinya orang tuaku sangat sibuk sehingga mereka tidak bisa datang" kata Rias.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu keluargamu, agar hubungan kita bisa lebih dekat lagi"

'Dari informasi yang Minami berikan, Rias adalah adik dari salah satu raja iblis, jika aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak Rias, rencanaku akan berhasil' batin Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias pada Naruto yang diam saja memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya disambing Naruto.

"Ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab Rias langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga terlentang disofa dan Rias langsung menindih tubuh Naruto sambil berkata.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto-kun, bercintalah denganku" kata Rias dengan wajah yang menggoda sambil membuka jaket yang ia pakai beserta dengan bajunya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah..

Dengan perlahan Rias mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, tapi sebelum kedua bibir mereka bertemu, Naruto menahan tubuh Rias.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya" kata Naruto sambil mondorong tubuh Rias.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih" kata Rias.

"Kau benar kita adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak sepantasnya kau melakukan hal tadi" kata Naruto sambil berdiri lalu mengambil jaket dan baju Rias yang berserakan dilantai.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Naruto sambil memberikan pakaian Rias.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa malu pada Naruto setelah apa yang ia perbuat.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Rias langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang menunggu didepan rumah.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku" kata Rias sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tak apa Rias lupakan saja, ini sudah terlalu malam sebaiknya kau segera pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan pelan dari Rias.

Setelah itu Naruto mengantar Rias menuju rumahnya, dalam perjalanan hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang membuka suara, Rias masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu, meski Naruto sudah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan hal tadi, tapi tetap saja Rias masih merasa canggung bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, perjalanan mereka menjadi terasa lama karena rasa canggung itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Rias" kata Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun" kata Rias yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano, sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

"Tenang saja Rias, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, Rias yang melihat senyuman tersebut hantinya langsung menjadi tenang dan rasa canggung pada Naruto tadi langsung menghipang seketika.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

"Kalau begitu aku oulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok" kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sementara Rias hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Meski Rias kecewa karena Naruto menolak ajakannya, tapi ada rasa senang saat Naruto menolak ajakannya, karena ia pikir Naruto mencintainya bukan karena ingin tubuhnya saja, dan hal itu membuat Rias semakin mencintai Naruto.

TBC


End file.
